What if I Told You
by ajsilentvoice
Summary: After nearly a year, Bella finally finds a number for the Cullens in Ithaca, New York. A last minute invitation to a reunion bash at Mike Newton's, though, leaves Bella drunk, alone, and holding a cell phone. Will a stupid mistake bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I need to thank the wonderful hosts of The PostSecret Prompt Contest. What an amazing prompt and an amazing opportunity! Secondly, I'd like to thank all the awesome people who either beta'd, preread, or just cheered me on with this story. It's been amazingly fun and I couldn't have done it without any of them. I'd name names, but the list would be too long!**

**So, without further wait, here it is! I hope you enjoy; tell me what you think!**

* * *

She logged onto her laptop and opened a browser window. Her daily ritual, as of the past few months, consisted of a detailed search of every Cullen name on multiple search engines, as well as any known aliases. Some days, she couldn't get through them all. Some days, she couldn't type one letter to save her life.

_Almost a year,_ she thought.

He said he'd do it, but she never believed he could. Well, he'd proven her wrong alright. It had been almost one year. Eager to finish her last search on Bing, she quickly typed in "Carlisle Cullen."

She almost clicked the browser closed out of habit, but she had a hit.

There, on _The Ithaca Times _website, was a reader write-in talking about a local doctor...by the name of Carlisle Cullen. Bella stared for minutes before clicking on the link. It was like seeing a ghost. His name, without a picture of course, was there in black and white above the dear lady's letter.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen: Bedside Manner is not Dead._

_I wanted to write in praise of an unsung hero, a man who gets too little credit and would never admit it, and a doctor who's second to none. If you don't know Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you're missing out._

The letter went on to praise his professionalism, his dedication, and his caring nature. It stated that good doctors were a "lost art" that seemed to have been reincarnated in this young twenty-nine year old man. Bella smiled, knowing full well Carlisle's _true_ age. But the woman was right: there was no one like him.

The article listed the hospital, and in three minutes flat, Bella had a personal extension to Carlisle's work. Her heart pounded as she searched for a home number. When she found it in a surrounding city, she pulled out her cell phone and programmed the number in. As she pressed save, she felt lighter and more encouraged than she had in too long. No doubt Edward had hurt her, but then again she couldn't force him into love. She'd dealt with that...somewhat.

A bit.

Okay, not at all.

But this wasn't about Edward. This was about family. This number was assurance that whatever happened, she had a lifeline. And the crazy thing about it was she didn't even know for sure yet if she even had a family anymore; they might all have gotten tired of her. For all she knew, the number wasn't even theirs. But somehow she knew that wasn't the case. Somewhere, deep inside, she knew.

The phone ringing snapped Bella out of her thoughts, and she carefully sprinted down the stairs before they hung up. She missed the last step but caught herself against the wall before she fell.

"Hello?" she said, winded.

"Hey...Bella? Is that you?" the voice on the other end replied.

"Yes, this is Bella. Sorry, who's this?"

"It's Mike...Mike Newton." he cleared his throat, slightly offended.

"Oh hey, Mike. It's good to hear from you. How are things?" She could barely muster up any interest. It was nothing against Mike, well, not really. She hadn't keep in contact with _anyone_ from Forks High. After _his_ family left, she'd barely managed to finish senior year.

He chuckled, as if sensing her immediate disinterest. "Good, real good. How about you? How was your summer?"

"Oh, you know, nothing special. I visited Renee in Florida, but mostly hung around here." She couldn't say her summer was filled solely with ways to forget. "What about you?"

"I had the greatest summer ever!" And with that, Mike launched into story after story of white water rafting trips, camping trips, and even a surfing excursion in California. His Dad owned Newton's Outfitters, and Bella remembered how many tour groups and adventure companies contracted through Newton's. No doubt most of those trips Mike took were all expenses paid.

"That's so great, Mike. It sounds amazing." Bella put all the enthusiasm she had behind her statement.

Not convinced, an awkward silence hung on the line. "Um, yeah. Well, the reason I'm calling is to ask if you have any plans tonight."

"Nope, nothing in the works. I put off my bungee jump till tomorrow," she kidded with him.

"Very funny, Swan," he laughed. "Anyways, I'm having a few friends over for a kinda reunion bash before we all leave. College is here! Can you believe it?"

Bella could almost see him fist pump over the phone. His enthusiasm was contagious and she found herself laughing. "I know, I know. Time's really flown by."

"So, you up for a kickin' party?"

The line went silent as Bella began to go over the excuses she could use to let him down easy. "Look Mike, I'd really like to, but I don't think Charlie will really go for a party. You know how he is."

"See! I _knew_ you'd say that, so I had my dad call Charlie at the station and tell him about the get together tonight. He's totally cool with it."

_Damn-it._

"Mike..." she sighed into the phone and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Come on, Bella. You need to get out.. You gotta move..."

She cut him off before he could continue. "This has nothing to do with...with..."

He started to say _his_ name. "Don't, Mike. Don't say it."

Mike huffed into the phone. "Look, Bella, I can't say I know much about what you're going through. Really, you know me; I'm not the best person to give relationship advice. But I do know about friends. You gotta have friends or you'll go crazy. I'm not telling you to just get over it, but at least come and have a good time, okay?" His voice dropped low. "Just try."

Bella smiled. In all the years she'd known Mike, she'd never seen him as anything but a shallow pool of emotions...most were hormones. Maybe he was right this time, though. At that moment, she could have told him to save it, to mind his own business, but the truth was she was lonely.

_So you're going to settle for Mike Newton's company? _she thought. And the answer was yes. For now.

Bella took a deep breath. "What time does this party kick off?"

Mike whooped and almost yelled into the phone, "YES! You're going to have such a great time Bella, I'll make sure you do. This is going to be _awesome_!"

Bella laughed, genuinely, for the first time in a long time. "Time, Mike. What time?"

"Oh! Seven...seven o'clock. You need a ride? I could pick you up. Or, you could come over..."

"Don't push your luck, Newton," she said jokingly.

"Don't worry about me, Swan. I don't _need_ luck!"

They chatted a few more minutes, and she begged off stating she had to get ready. Mike made her swear on her dead hamster she wouldn't back out. He even threatened to call the Chief and let him know. Bella promised her first born child that she wouldn't skip on him, and he finally let her go.

Standing in front of her closet, she stared at the unopened boxes shoved in the back behind her clothes.

_Alice._

Pushing that thought away, she grabbed them and pulled on a beautiful red blouse and some designer jeans she didn't recognize. They were a bit loose in the waist, and she sighed. Alice wouldn't like that...but then again, she wasn't there.

After she'd blown out her hair and put on the shoes that went with the outfit, she studied herself in the mirror. The jeans hugged her in all the right places, and the shirt "accentuated" her bustline. She smiled.

_It's time to move on._

As if making sure she heard herself, and _still _trying to convince herself, she said it out loud. "It's time to move on."

She walked slowly down the stairs, left a note for Charlie, and walked out the door.

Mike met her at the door and immediately handed her a drink. "Bel-la! You made it!" He swung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into the living room. She smiled, but squirmed out of his grasp and took a sip of her drink.

As soon as the liquid hit her throat, she coughed hard and tried to force it to go down without coming back up. "Mike! What is this?"

"Aw, come on Bells. It's just something to help us celebrate! My parents are cool with it." He laughed at the face she made and plopped down on the couch, pulling a very giggly Jessica into his lap. "See? We're just having fun!"

She shook her head and set down the drink. "I can't stay here, Mike. Charlie would murder me...and you! Did you tell Charlie about this? There's no _way_ he'd have agreed. What were you thinking?"

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Newton walked into the living room. Mr. Newton walked up and clasped his hand on her shoulder. "Bella! So glad you could make it. Mike was very excited you agreed to come. And don't worry, we've talked to Charlie. Nothing will get back to him. We just wanted to give you kids a chance to let loose before the big freshman year!"

"Thanks, Mr. Newton, really, but I don't know..."

"Oh, come now. You're safe here. On that note, though, I do have to ask for your keys." He held out his hand and gave her a fatherly stare. Bella fished through her pockets and pulled out her keyring but didn't place it in his hands. "It's just for safe keeping, honey. We want to make sure everyone has a good, clean time here tonight."

She couldn't argue with his logic, so she dumped them into his palm. "I'm a little...stunned, Mr. Newton. Mike didn't tell me there'd be drinking." She shot daggers at Mike, who ,in turn, just held up his hands and high-fived a guzzling Eric Yorkie.

"Well, no one's forcing you to drink, Bella. But, if you'd like, it's here. I know you're afraid Charlie wouldn't approve, but this is a better environment to experiment than at some frat party where there is no supervision." Mrs. Newton only nodded, seeming completely at ease with the group of drunk teens boozing it up in her living room.

"Um, thanks, I guess." She saw Angela motion for her to come over and sit down, and she politely excused herself from Mr. and Mrs. Newton.

"Isn't this _great_? I mean, it's kinda weird with them here, but Bella! We get to drink!" As if to prove her point, she took a long gulp of the pink punch in her cup. Bella watched her try to ignore the urge to gag, and when she smiled, Bella laughed.

_Crazy preacher's kid._

As the night wore on, Bella's cup stayed full. Mike made sure of it. On top of her never ending drink, they played beer pong, which she was _horrible_ at, Bullshit, which she lost because she couldn't lie to save her life, and finally Sixes. That was the nail in the coffin for Bella; she had no luck but bad luck.

"Hey, Bel-la. Where're ya headed?" Mike called after her as she wobbled her way to the kitchen.

"Just...over here. I'm good." Her speech was slurred a bit, but she was holding it together well enough. As she walked, she held her stomach cautiously.

_Bathroom. Bathroom,_ she kept chanting in her head, opening and closing doors in the kitchen. When she found the pantry, she walked inside and sat down. It sure wasn't a bathroom, but the floor was cold and it was quiet.

Her head pulsed to an imaginary beat, and she swore the room was spinning. Closing her eyes made it worse, so instead, she stared at a can of sweet peas. The Jolly Green Giant stared right back at her, and she giggled a little when she noticed how obviously...unclothed he was. She rolled over a bit to see what other naked veggies they had when her cellphone dropped out of the side pocket of her sweater.

_No missed calls, _she thought. At least Charlie didn't call.

She stared at her cell phone.

Somewhere in the recesses of Isabella Swan's mind, she knew it was a bad idea to flip it open. Furthermore, she knew it was an even worse idea when she scrolled down her contacts and found the Cullen's number. Somewhere, deep, deep inside her subconscious, she didn't really mean to hit the call button. But when the number started ringing, it was too late to do anything about it.

"Cullen residence," a melodic and comforting voice answered. He sounded just as she remembered.

It struck her then that she'd never called their house before. She was always with Edward, so there was no need. Actually, she couldn't remember when she'd had a conversation with any of them, save Edward, over the phone. The absurdity of the situation hit her hard, and all she could do was giggle.

"Hello, Cullen Residence," the voice said again. Bella giggled more, realizing how formal he sounded. He probably had caller ID and knew it was her.

"Helloooo!" she answered, the sing-song sound of her own voice sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Isabella?" Carlisle's tone was colored with concern. Bella was laughing so hard she snorted and dropped the phone to her side, but that only fed the fire.

She laughed until her stomach hurt, and then, remembering she had someone on the phone, she put the receiver back to her ear. "Hello. It's Bella."

"Bella, where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm in Mike Newton's pantry. Where are you?" Another fit of laughter overtook her.

Carlisle began to answer, but Bella stopped him mid-sentence. "I'm fiiiine, Carlisle, don't you worry. Did you know that the Jolly Green Giant is almost naked? On a freakin can of vegetables!"

Carlisle couldn't find any humor in Bella's comment, not considering the state she was obviously in. To him, the most important thing was finding out if she was safe or not. "I wasn't aware of that, Bella. Now, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Shut up, Carlisle! God, you're always so...so..." She lost her train of thought, so she let it go. "Nothing's going on."

Carlisle was taken aback by her hostility. "Bella, obviously something's going on. How much have you had to drink? And are you really at the Newton's? Are you supervised?"

Her head spun as she tried to answer all his questions. How much _had_ she had to drink? She didn't know. The cups were full, and she was always losing and drinking...wait, what did she drink? She didn't know that either. She looked around, assuring herself she was in fact at the Newton's. At least she knew that. She sighed, tired from thinking, and placed her head in her hands.

"Bella. Bella, are you there?" Carlisle's voice was so smooth, so soothing. She pictured his eyes, his golden hair, and his young face. She giggled, remembering the first time she'd seen him.

"You know, you're just hot! I've always thought...your hair is like, so perfect, and your body...you're just so...so...hot!" She laughed and fanned herself. Her cheeks flushed and she thought about Edward, his hands, his lips and...she just told her _his father_... "Oh shit...I mean, shoot, I'm sorry, Edward...I mean, Carlisle. Shit!"

She threw her head back against the pantry wall in frustration. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I'd really...really like to talk to you. You're a...a...bastard, you know that?" She sat up straight and balled her fist at her side.

"Bella..." He understood her anger, and he'd even accept it, but he knew Bella. She'd regret saying it when she remembered. Carlisle heard a snicker and looked behind him. Everyone had gathered.

Bella continued to ramble. "No! I'm telling you...I'm t_rying _to tell you that we never had _sex, _me and Edward."

"Bella, I don't think..." He smoothed his hand over his face, desperate to help her, to make sure she didn't embarrass herself further...but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

"Just...shut up, okay? You're...you always talk too much about...all kinds of weird vampire things. But I won't tell, ever. I swear, Carlisle, I swear. I won't ever, ever tell."

He stiffened. He never once carried a concern that Bella would purposely tell their secret, but he realized, in that moment, it was possible. Remembering she was at the Newton's, Carlisle tried another suggestion. "Bella? Can you find an adult for me? Can you do that?"

"Shhh! You're talking...they'll find me." She giggled and covered her mouth, unable to stay quiet for even a few moments. "Anyways, so no sex for me. Why, Carlisle? Why doesn't he want me? I tried everything, and all he does...did was that perverted stalker shit and watched me sleep."

She paused, taking a deep breath, which only made her hiccup. "And I know, Carlisle, that Edward has a little problem with... _you know what_." She whispered the last part as if it she needed it to be private.

"What Bella?" He asked, trying to make heads or tails of her hidden meaning. "Do you mean Edward has a problem getting an..."

"Shhh! God, Carlisle! No! That's crazy. I mean, a few times we've kissed and his...you know...I could feel it." She snickered, remembering their kiss.. "No, he's good there. _Really_ good, from what I can tell. I'm no expert, but I'm not a stupid. I'm not as naive as he thinks I am. I've seen...pictures and...stuff."

"I understand, honey."

"I was talking about the..._blood_," she whispered again. "Fu...I mean, freak. I just wanted him to crawl _in _my bed with me. Other boys can't keep their fu...oops, I mean freakin hands off me. Mike Newton, that slimey...ew...but, you know, he tries. Edward would _shit_ if he knew. And Jake!"

Bella broke out into a fit of laughter at her own memory, but Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Jacob Black?"

"Yup!" Bella said, popping her "p." "The one and only! See? I told you, I'm good, good, good at keeping secrets. I told Jake I'd never tell people about when he...you know...kinda tried to kiss me, so I did a good job! _Damn_ good."

Bella suddenly stopped talking, stopped laughing, and sat very still. Carlisle, waited, giving her a chance to regroup. "Bella?"

"Oh...shit. I told you. Oh God! Jake is...is...he's going to be so pissed off!" A snarl erupted from the background and Bella froze. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Bella." Carlisle shot a look at his audience, and they quieted down.

Bella began to mumble to herself, and Carlisle heard Sam and alpha and imprint and several other words he was all too familiar with. Finally, she huffed a few times, admitting defeat. "I'm...I think I'm drunk, Carlisle. Charlie's going to _kill_ me!"

He decided this wasn't the best time to talk to his daughter about the dangers of having a werewolf as an acquaintance, so he tried again to be the voice of reason. "Yes, I think you are, sweetheart. And speaking of Charlie, why don't you find an adult for me? We'll get this straightened out."

"You're so funny, Edward. I...hate you, but I love you, you know? You're...Carlisle, oh shit...shoot, I mean, I'm sorry. I'm so f...frickin sorry." She giggled at her own mistake, but those happy sounds soon faded into small sniffles. Carlisle groaned inwardly, dreading the turn in conversation. "I...I...did something, right? He doesn't want me anymore. No, there's more...I just can't remember. You! You can remember! Vampires...vampires remember everything!

"Bella, don't say that so loud, honey, please," he pleaded.

"NO! I know. I know this." She mumbled incoherently again before deciding on a memory. "You're in L.A.! You and your _perfect_ family with your _perfect_ life. I _never_ fit in. You hate me, don't you? I'm not good enough."

Someone snarled again and Carlisle held his hand up, threateningly. "No, not at all! Don't _ever_ think that. We love you."

"Then why did you leave? Why won't Edward love me? Why won't he make love to me?" Her voice became pleading and broken, something Carlisle had never heard from an otherwise composed Bella.

"Bella, you're confused. This is all very normal. You must understand the changes alcohol produces in your body when..."

She hiccuped and then giggled. "You said boobie."

"I said 'body,' Bella," he clarified. The peanut gallery behind him was already having trouble reigning in their laughter.

Bella laughed louder. "No, you didn't! You said boobie! Carlisle Cullen said boobie!"

He smiled, but sighed. "Bella, please." He could hear laughter behind him, and fearing Bella might become emotional if she knew she was being broadcasted, he spoke softly and admonished his audience. They were begging him to put her on speakerphone, but he shook his head.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't do your vampire-speaky thing! I can _hear_ you!" Bella pouted. A small tinkling laughter trilled on the other end of the phone. "Is that Alice? Alice! Alice, this shirt makes my boobs look awesome!"

Carlisle rolled his eyes, and finally conceding, he punched the speakerphone button. Alice smiled, and laughed, something she hadn't done in so long. "You sound like you'd doubt me! You should listen to me more often."

Emmett bellowed in the background and Bella squealed. "Emmett! Oh my god! I miiiiss you!"

"I miss you too Bella-bear." He walked close to the speaker and leaned over. "Hey, do you still have a parking spot at the ER?"

"Ha. Ha. Funny, Emmett. No...oh..." Bella moaned as her stomach lurched. "You know, I think...ugh...I think I'm going to be..."

"Bella? Bella. Are you alright?" Carlisle moved Emmett out of the way and hovered over the phone.

"Oh God," she gasped, breathing hard. The pain became worse and Bella doubled over...then belched loudly. Her manners out the window, she giggled. "Ya, I'm alright. I feel better now."

Emmett whooped and gave Alice a high five. "Way to go Belly Button! That was awesome!"

"Hey! I _am_ awesome! I can take you!" She growled playfully into the phone, giving her best vampire impression, and more laughter ensued. "Name the time and the place and we'll throw down. I can take you."

"You're on little sister! You're on!" Emmett was almost laughing too hard to answer.

After the noise died down, Bella closed her eyes and groaned. "This room spins, I think. Is it spinning?"

"No, sweetheart," Carlisle said, "It's the alcohol. Try to stay still. Do you have any water with you?"

Bella shuffled around the Newton's pantry until she found a case of bottled water. Pulling one out, she cracked the lid and took a sip. "Ya, I got it."

"Good, try to drink it all. It will help flush the alcohol out of your system."

She took another sip and, replacing the cap, set the bottle next to her. "Hey, is Rosalie there?"

"Yes, Bella. Where else would I be?" Her irritated voice came through the speaker.

"I...I love you like a sister. I...we never really, you know, got a chance to talk. I'm sorry I made you move."

Rose's face iced over, refusing to reveal the emotions underneath. She didn't say anything, unable, or unwilling, to give the kind of retort she wanted to given Bella's inebriated state. Shaking her head, she walked out of the room.

"Rosalie? Are you there?"

"She walked out for a moment, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Oh. Sorry." Bella took a few ragged breaths and stared at the ceiling. The phone drifted away from her ear and ended up leaning against her shoulder. She was so tired, but her stomach rolled, again, and she moaned.

_This was such a stupid idea,_ she thought. Too late, though. It was too late for a lot of things. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she couldn't stop the small streams that escaped. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sweater.

Voices seemed to be talking all around her, so she tried to answer. "Hello?"

"Bella. Are you still there?" When she realized it was coming from the phone, she placed it against her ear again and heard several people calling her name.

"Geez, I'm here. Don't shout." They laughed, but she didn't. "Jasper?"

"I'm here, Bella." He hung his head and waited for her rejection or anger. He knew both were well deserved.

Instead, Bella began to cry softly, "Jasper, I need you. Can you come get me?"

Jasper's head snapped up, but even with the relief he felt, his heart broke at the feeble tone of her voice. "I can't do that, Bella. I'm sorry."

"Are you mad at me...for my birthday? I'm sorry! I'm such a fu...freakin klutz! Don't hate me! Please!" She began to unravel into begs and pleas.

"Shh, Bella. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And I can't come get you because, well hun, you're a bit far away at the moment."

"Oh." She sat silently, realizing they weren't down the road. They were gone. Pain shot through her heart, and she pleaded, "I love you, Jasper. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. Please come back."

He walked closer to the phone, leaning over and reaching out his hand as if he could soothe her. "Oh, Bella. You did nothing wrong, nothing at all. Don't do this to yourself."

She shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead. "I did! I did do something wrong or you guys wouldn't have left me! I...it's so hard here, by myself. I..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Esme walked up and gently wrapped her arm around a suffering Jasper. "Oh Bella, darling, you were perfect, just the way you were supposed to be. We love you and miss you too. Don't cry."

"Esme? Oh, Esme! I...I..." and then Bella lost control and sobs wracked her body. "He doesn't love me! He...he...I can't, I can't do this. Every night, I...Charlie, he thinks I'm _sick,_ and he watches me...all the time. He's waiting, waiting for me to crack up. And I try so hard, so hard for him, but I can't...I don't know how to..."

She laid the phone at her side as she clutched her knees close, holding in the pain that burned through her chest. They were calling her name. She could hear them, all of them, but she didn't have the strength anymore. _Why_ had she called? _Why _had she ever thought this was a good idea?

Then something dawned on her. She picked up the phone slowly, praying she was wrong. "Is _he_ there? Please, tell me he's not."

Silence followed. For minutes, no one spoke; Bella held her breath. There was shuffling and whispers, but then, just nothing. Without warning, a long broken sob pierced the silence.

"I'm here, Bella."

And then her whole world broke apart.

The phone dropped from her hands and clattered onto the pantry floor, skidding across the linoleum. She screamed and gasped for breath as her heart thundered loud in her chest. Footsteps rumbled down the stairs, getting louder, and then the door to the pantry flung open.

"Bella?" Mr. Newton exclaimed. "Bella, honey, what are you doing in here? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

She couldn't stop gasping, and her whole body shook as _his_ voice reverberated through her mind. She looked up at Mr. Newton and found the same look Charlie gave her every time he woke her up from another nightmare. He had squatted down and talking to her, obviously, because his lips were moving, but Bella heard nothing.

Sweat broke out on her forehead and her whole body went clammy. A light-headed feeling swept over her, and she swallowed profusely. But as soon as she moved the slightest bit, bile rose in her throat, and she leaned towards Mr. Newton and vomited at his feet.

"Oh damnit, Bella. Karen! Some help, please?" he yelled.

It took them both to lift her small, frail frame up off the floor. She was dead weight. Mrs. Newton took her to the bathroom, wiped her face and hands, and helped her change into a pair of Mike's boxers and a t-shirt. Mrs. Newton brushed her hair, had her brush her teeth, and then put her in the guest room. Bella cried the whole time.

As Mrs. Newton rounded the corner, she could hear her husband on the phone with someone.

"Yes, that's right. No, we don't. No, absolutely not! Now you look here, Carlisle. Yes. Yes, okay? We'll keep an eye on her. Of course I'm going to 'inform' Charlie. No, that's not necessary, I'll call him myself. Mmhm, sure. I'll tell her. Goodnight to you too." He flipped the cell phone shut, obviously irritated.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Aw, Bella was talking to the Cullens on her cell phone. Carlisle is beyond pissed. We'll talk about it in the morning, Karen. I gotta call Charlie." With that, he walked out into the living room to disperse the rest of the kids.

Mrs. Newton had the pantry cleaned up just in time to hear Bella scream in her sleep.


	2. Home

**Again, thanks to everyone who's let me tease and post this. Special thanks to Neliz and Emily Bowden. You ladies are fantastic. I flove you.**

**I hope you guys stay with me for this ride. **

* * *

Charlie barged in the door of the Newton's without knocking. "Where is she, Newton? Where's my daughter?"

Mr. Newton held his hands up, as if to hold Charlie at bay. "Now hold on there, Chief. Like I said on the phone, we should talk..."

"No talking," Charlie said, coming close until his face was inches from Mr. Newton's. "I've half a mind to bring you in, you know that? Contributing to the delinquency of a minor, Jeff? I trusted you!"

Mrs. Newton stood beside the door, shying away from the two arguing men, with Bella's clean clothes in her hand. She stared at Charlie's familiar face; his hands balled into fists at his side, and shook her head. What seemed like a good idea at the time was now turning out to be the worst thing they could have done.

"Charlie, I'll show you to the room if you want," Mrs. Newton offered. Charlie reluctantly tore his glaring eyes away from Mr. Newton, and stared blankly at Mrs. Newton as if he didn't recognize her.

"How could you, Karen? How could you do this? She's my only daughter," he questioned. "What if...God damn it...what if she'd gotten in a vehicle with someone? I can't even _believe_ this." Charlie paced the length of their entry way, rubbing his brow. Mrs. Newton sighed and whispered an apology. She couldn't bear it anymore, so instead, she turned and walked up the stairs. Charlie followed slowly after her.

As they walked in the door, Bella didn't even stir. Her face was flushed, her sleep was fitful, and Charlie saw she had tear tracks on her cheeks. "Why was she crying?"

"Well, when we found her, she was on the phone with the Cullens," Mrs. Newton whispered quietly.

Charlie groaned and wiped his hand down his face. "Aw hell, Karen."

Just then, his cell phone rang, and he hurriedly grappled with it so he didn't wake Bella. Signaling to Mrs. Newton that he'd be right back, he stepped out into the hall.

"Swan," he barked out. Through the door, he kept an eye on his sleeping daughter.

"Chief Swan, this is Carlisle Cullen. I'm sorry to wake you," Carlisle said cordially.

"Carlisle."

""Yes, well, I'm calling about Bella. It seems she found our contact information, and we heard from her tonight," Carlisle said. "I'm not upset that we heard from her, actually, everyone was quite pleased. What concerned me, though, was the...condition she was in."

"I know, Carlisle. I'm at the Newton's right now. Jeff called me about an hour ago." Charlie gritted his teeth and held his tongue.

"I'm glad. I hoped he'd do the right thing. Is Bella alright? Have you seen her?"

"I don't know, Carlisle, she's sleeping." _Not like it's any of your business, _he thought bitterly.

"The reason I'm calling, mainly, is because the end of our conversation was, well, a bit hard on Bella. I'm sorry about that, truly." Carlisle cringed at the thought of Bella's tortured cries, her painful retching, and if he could, he knew he'd be shedding remorseful tears.

"What do you mean 'hard,' Carlisle? If that son of yours said anything to hurt Bella, so help me God I won't be able to stop myself this time." Charlie turned and placed his hand hard against the wall, steadying himself.

"Now, Charlie, you know it wasn't..." Carlisle began, but wasn't able to finish.

"You listen to me, Carlisle, and you listen good. Don't you _dare_ justify what he did," Charlie spat. "I watched my daughter fall apart a little more _every day_. She's lost _everything_ I loved about her..._everything._ Hospitals, Carlisle, _mental_ hospitals. She barely graduated, damn you!"

"I had no idea, Charlie. I'm so very sorry. If it's any consolation, Edward hasn't been in much better shape."

"No, you're right, that doesn't help. I need to go. My daughter needs to be taken home," Charlie huffed into the phone, not able to stay completely angry at Carlisle. "Look, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how she is. We'll talk then."

"Thank you, Charlie. We're all very worried about her." Carlisle hesitated, but decided to get everything out in the open so that Charlie could be prepared. "We've already made arrangements to move back. I know this is sudden, and I know it seems like it's too late, but we'd like a chance to make amends to Bella...and to you. Truth be told, it was only a matter of time. Esme hated Los Angeles, so we moved to Ithaca. She's melancholy again, and I can't help but wonder if she'll like any place other than Forks...or any place where Bella's not there. She sincerely thinks of Bella as family. We all do. We feel like we're missing a part of us."

Carlisle waited for the backlash, the anger, but it never came. Charlie's emotions were on his sleeve tonight as he stared at his child, so broken and so vulnerable, sleeping in nightmares. As much as he hated the Cullens for what they did, as much as he wished to God she'd never met them, he couldn't deny that their absence stole something precious from her. If having them in her life, if having _him_ in her life, put her world right again, who was he to deny her that?

And, if Charlie was honest with himself, he had a soft spot for them all..except for that bastard Edward. Having _some_ of them back in Forks wouldn't be so bad.

"You can't hurt her again, Carlisle. You don't know the half of what I've witnessed." He choked back tears. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"I'd like that very much, Charlie. Until then."

"Goodnight, Carlisle." Charlie closed his phone and slipped it back into his front pocket. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and he couldn't help the tears that fell. He cried for the child she used to be, for all the scraped knees he couldn't kiss and the smiles he missed. He cried because he couldn't set any of this right. He couldn't do anything at all. Charlie Swan wasn't a man that was used to feeling helpless.

Mrs. Newton walked out and pulled Charlie to her. She tried to soothe him, repeating how sorry she was, and promising him that Bella would be okay, that it would work out. Charlie didn't know about that, but he hoped. And hope was all he had right now.

Bella never woke when he picked her up and carried her to the cruiser, sitting her carefully in the front seat. She didn't even stir when he carried her inside their house and up to her room. Charlie tucked her in, and the prayer that left his lips was pleading and hesitant. With a soft kiss on her forehead, he shut the door behind him and went back to bed, dreading the morning to come.

*WiITY*

Carlisle hung up with Chief Swan and bowed his head reverently. He said a prayer for Bella, for her father, and asked for forgiveness. When he was somewhat composed, he pulled a chair next to him. "Alice, can I speak with you a moment?"

Alice, with a spring in her step but worry in her eye, flitted over and sat down next to Carlisle. She'd seen this conversation as soon as he decided, and she was prepared to endure whatever she had to at his behest. This _needed_ to happen. It was the only way to make things right.

"Alice, why didn't you tell us that Bella would be calling tonight?" Carlisle asked gently.

In a flash, Edward was behind Carlisle pointing an accusatory finger at Alice. "She's been blocking me all night!" he yelled, pointing more forcefully. "This is _your_ fault! If you'd just told us we could have...we wouldn't have...damn you, Alice!"

"Could have, would have, Edward! What, should Carlisle have ignored the call? Would that make it better? Would that make you _feel_ better about what you've done? Ignorance is _not_ bliss, brother, it's just ignorance."

Edward tore at his hair, aiming to take it all out by the roots. "All you ever do is meddle! This was _not_ your business!"

"The hell it wasn't my business, you asshat! She's _my_ best friend! And I've gone along with every _stupid_ thing you've suggested, but this...this was just too good to pass up! Fate bit you right in the ass and I didn't _even_ have to lift a finger!" Alice smirked.

Edward stared; if looks could kill, Alice would be toast. After satisfying his need to stare her into oblivion, which Alice never backed down from, he turned towards Carlisle. "I'm not going back...and neither are you."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, Edward was hit from the left, then the right side, and thrown through the living room wall. His landing in the foyer, amid a cloud of sheetrock dust and plaster, was short lived. He was picked up and slammed back down several times in succession. Though he was capable of fighting back, the swiftness of the attack left him little time to do anything more than protect his parts.

Finally, Jasper pinned him up against the remaining wall by the front door. "You son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you!" he sneered, baring his teeth.

Emmett stood back, cracking his knuckles and punching his fist. As soon as Jasper released him, he'd be there waiting. This had been a long time coming.

"Did you even hear Charlie, huh? Do you even love her? I'm beginning to think you don't give two shits about her. Maybe she's better off _without_ you!" Jasper railed, holding his head in both hands, ready to snap it off at any answer he didn't like.

"You know _nothing_. Get off me, Jasper." Edward fought, but couldn't free himself. "I'm protecting her! I'm doing what's best for her even if it kills me!"

"Or if we kill you first," Emmett snarled, punching his fist into the palm of his hand. "You're toeing a thin line, Edward."

Jasper slammed Edward's body against the wall again, and the joists and joints creaked. "Don't you see how selfish that is? You aren't God, Edward! You aren't even a saint! What gives you the right? You're killing her, killing yourself, and bringing us _all_ down in the process!"

With an anguished cry, Edward screamed, "I want to _kill_ her, Jasper, every second I'm with her! I want to take her life, make her mine, rip her away from everything she knows until I'm the only thing she sees, the only one she wants! I want her body, her mind, her blood...her soul! Can't you see she _needs_ protecting! From me! She needs to be protected from a monster like _me_!"

Edward hung limply in Jasper's grasp until he finally released him, sending him to the ground in a pathetic heap. Emmett rushed up to get in on the bashing, but Jasper pushed him away. Edward laid unmoving, tearless sobs wracking his body. With a long sigh, Jasper knelt down in front of him. "That's mating, Edward. _That_ is how it feels. Sometimes it's softer and more honorable, but at the root of it all, there's possession. She is _yours_...just as you are _hers_."

Edward buried his head further into his hands, and his words were barely audible. "I can't go on like this. I've never _felt_ this deep, _hurt_ this long. It _hurts_ to be with her and _hurts_ to be away from her. I _ache,_ Jasper. I _ache _for her, with her or without her. She's _killing_ me."

Jasper chuckled, laying a gentle hand on Edward, sensing his fragile state. "Welcome to love, my brother."

Edward curled up into the fetal position and laid for a long time, alone with his thoughts. The family knew enough to leave him alone, and after his near breakdown - not the first one, mind you - he needed to collect himself.

After hours, too many to count, Edward stood up and dusted off his clothes, surveying the mess around him. In the back of his mind, he began to make plans to fix this before they moved.

_Before we moved_, he thought.

Edward rushed upstairs and stood in front of a door he didn't want to walk through. The person behind it could ruin him, heal him, or just confuse the hell out of him all over again. He saw no other solution, though. Hesitantly, he knocked.

Rose answered the door, thankfully dressed and no longer occupied with her mate. With a cold stare, she sized Edward up. His posture was grim, like a broken sentinel, all shadowed and hunched with the weight of his worries. Still, he _never_ came to her door. She wondered what he wanted and he shook his head in reply to her inner musing. She gave him a quick, sarcastic smile and opened the door wide, inviting him in.

He walked swiftly over to her bed and sat, resuming his defeated posture. "I need you to tell me what to do."

Rose didn't sit, though. Instead, she paced. When he made his request, she immediately thought of dismissing it, tired of giving her opinion and it falling on deaf ears. But, this time it seemed different. Edward's face was solemn, as if he was laying to rest someone who meant the world to him. His shirt was ripped and halfway untucked, wrist cuffs unbuttoned, and the knees of his khakis were worn through.

She blamed him for everything. Her thoughts drifted to Bella and her envy grew, but as she played the memories of the wide-eyed girl in her head, Edward's face softened. Just seeing her in Rose's thoughts gave him a measure of peace, however momentary, that Rose couldn't deny.

"I can't tell you that, Edward," she said.

"I see it in your thoughts, Rose. I know. I just need to hear you say it." Edward knew he'd get the answer from her whether she spoke it or not, but it wasn't the answer he needed. "Please, Rose."

She threw up her hands and stalked across the room until she was standing right in front of him. In a bold move, unprecedented, she jerked his head up by his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. If she was going to do this, he damn well didn't get to hide.

"You'll give it to her if she asks now, won't you," she asked, though not needing the answer, either.

Edward nodded, and Rose roughly released his chin.

"I don't...know, Edward. How can you ask me for this? What do you want, my _permission_? My _blessing_? Why me?" Rose flounced down atop her bed, crossing her legs and waiting for his answer.

"We're not that different." Edward turned to her and begged. "Talk me out of it, Rose. Tell me it's wrong. Tell me to hold fast. Please, no one else will."

Rose took in the glossed over look on her brother's face. She really looked at the dark circles under his dark eyes, his grimace, and the way he clenched and released his hands to deal with the tension that coursed through his body. She didn't wish for Jasper's gift, or Edward's ability. She could see everything she needed to see with her own two eyes.

"You love her." It wasn't a question, and Rose saw happiness, even if it was brief, flash across Edward's face. She sighed and continued. "You love her, Edward. That's not something you chose. I'm not saying I was totally wrong before, but I have a bit more...perspective now. You'll never hear me say it again, and if you mention it to her, or in front of her, I'll kill you where you stand. Look at me."

Edward wearily raised his head and met her eyes.

"Bella has a goodness in her that could never be altered, no matter what she became. You know how I know that? Because it's the same goodness I see in you...in Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper, in Esme and Alice."

Rose paused, letting Edward think about what she said. She chuckled to herself, mostly wondering if Edward was kicking himself for coming in there at all. This certainly wasn't what he expected. And to be truthful, it wasn't what Rose expected either. But, she couldn't deny that she'd been pondering things since they left.

Bella's comment on the phone hit her square in the chest; she loved Bella, too. The difference between them seemed minimal then. Bella had to be inebriated to say it, while Rose wouldn't say it at all. Though, once she heard it, Rose had a chance to make it right, but she failed again. Rose knew that no matter how she felt about Bella, she'd mourn her humanity. Though, something told her she'd at least get to mourn it _with_ Bella instead of _for _her.

"Now, get out of my room. Go. Catch a plane to Forks. You're making this all too melodramatic." She smiled, and for the first time in almost a year, Edward genuinely smiled back.

As he stood to walk out the door, he turned. "It's in you, too, Rose."

Her breath hitched and she could feel the sting of venom in her eyes. She only nodded, and he was smart enough to walk out, leaving her to her thoughts.

Carlisle and Esme drove with him to the airport, a bag with each of them, and all three boarded a plane _home_. The rest of the family knew the procedure for moving all too well, and they promised to be along within a few days.

Every mile they flew, Edward's heart grew fuller, healthier, as if nearness to her was a healing balm. Carlisle clasped him on the shoulder, and Esme held his hand between hers.

They were going _home._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes. He's going HOME! But don't expect it to be easy. But here's what I will confess. Do you _really_ think they can't fix this? Hm. :)**

**I'll love you all bunches if you review AND I'll give you a teaser from the next chapter!**


	3. Dazed and Confused

**First, I KNOW! I promised teasers...you can kill me AFTER you read this if you still want to! But, instead of teasers, I thought I'd just post early...and I made it longer! How's that sound? I'm going away this weekend, so it was only fair. **

******Okay! So...wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews! **I sincerely hope you like this chapter. It was hard to write and stay true to what I thought their first meeting would be like. I can't freakin WAIT to hear what you have to say!

**As always, thanks to my ladies NelizMD and EmilyBowden for their ear and their mad skills! And to all my WCers, all those who let me tease this and cheered me on...you know who you are! Much love! **

**So...on with the show**

* * *

Bella Swan's stomach tried to turn itself inside out, and tears ran freely down her face. It was an endless cycle. Vomit, stop, inhale, vomit. Finally, she pulled herself away from the trashcan and fought her gag reflex enough to stay the heaving. Charlie immediately placed a cool rag on the back of her neck and shoved another one into her hand to wipe her face and mouth.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered.

"I bet you are," Charlie replied.

She rolled over, hugged her pillow, and fell back asleep.

Charlie did the dad thing and cleaned out the trashcan. He'd rather her be seven or eight years old with a tummy ache than eighteen with a hangover, though. It could be worse. He had to admit it: Bella gave him minimal problems...all of which started with the letter "E."

_Edward_, he fumed. That little prick was a pain in his ass. Charlie wasn't prone to cliche's, but he had a long fucking string of them to describe Edward Cullen. Bella seemed so taken by him, and he by her, but who knew. He snorted, refusing to even _try_ and understand the relationship between those two. It seemed like even they couldn't figure it out.

He walked downstairs and flipped on the game, turning the volume down in case he needed to run upstairs. Bella wasn't a coffee drinker, but if she was gonna get over that hangover, she'd have to learn to be. Charlie filled the carafe with grounds and the pot with water so that, as soon as he heard her get up, he could flip the switch.

He popped the top on a soda, and before he could sit, someone knocked on the door.

As he opened it, he found Carlisle, Esme and _Edward_ standing on his front porch.

"She's not even awake yet." He didn't worry about greetings; Charlie still wasn't sure how mad at them he was going to be. After all, they started all this shit.

"Good, the more sleep she gets, the better. May we come in, Chief?" Carlisle asked cordially.

Charlie nodded and walked away, leaving the door open for them. The all settled in the living room, and Charlie turned the volume down on the television a bit further out of courtesy. Just as he did, he heard Bella screaming.

"Dammit." Without excusing himself, Charlie jumped up and ran up the stairs. Bella had balled up the comforter in her fist and shoved it in her mouth, muffling her screams. Charlie spoke softly to her, rubbing her arm, her back, and tried to pry the blanket form her hand. Once the whimpers stopped and her shoulders relaxed, he took a breath. He reached for the bowl on the bedside and wrung out the small rag with cold water, wiping the sweat off her brow and soothing her flushed cheeks.

The more he looked at his daughter, the more he hated _Edward_.

Finally satisfied, he walked downstairs. Edward had gotten up from his seat and was pacing the length of their small living room. Esme reached out to him as Charlie rounded the corner, and he reluctantly sat down.

"Does that happen often, Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Every damn night." Charlie sat back roughly in his recliner and rubbed his forehead.

"Has she seen anyone?" Charlie saw Edward stiffened at Carlisle's insinuation, but didn't interrupt.

_One word out of you you little fucker and I'll deck you in the jaw_, Charlie thought. As if he could hear him, Edward cringed. _Good. We understand each other then, _he added.

"Nah, she wouldn't even let me talk about it. She's eighteen, you know." And there was the crux of the situation. Charlie couldn't do a damn thing except watch her wither away. He smacked the arm of the recliner as if to emphasize his point.

"Why are you all here?" Charlie finally asked, bluntly.

"Well, as I said on the phone, we want to make amends to Bella," Carlisle said, shifting in his seat to keep up appearances.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, fine, move back, but you don't have to run over here right away. She's not goin' anywhere." Charlie took in the surprised faces of the Cullens. "What?"

"Most colleges start soon. We assumed that Bella would be going." Esme spoke softly, placing her hand on Carlisle's knee for support, and out of fear of Charlie's answer.

If possible, Charlie growled. "I told you on the phone, she barely graduated. She didn't get in. She hasn't even taken that test, you know, the one to get you into college."

"The SAT?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, that's it. She won't take it. Says she's got plenty of time." Charlie sat back and took a swig of his soda. "Hell, I don't know, Carlisle."

Sad silence settled over them all. Charlie's eyes drifted to the game, and Carlisle noticed. "Well, we'll be on our way. Please let her know we..."

Just then the bedroom covers shifted upstairs. Feet hit the floor and someone stood. Charlie didn't hear it until she started walking, but all three Cullens tensed. It was too late to leave now. Each step Bella took down the stairs put them more on edge.

Charlie sighed. This was not how he wanted this to happen. He knew enough about victims, and sometimes, that was how he saw Bella, to know that they needed to be in control of things or the situation turned bad quickly. And, well, he had a sneaky suspicion that things were about to turn bad. She had no idea they were there, though that would change in less than a minute. As she took the last few steps and turned the corner, Charlie stood. The Cullens stood.

"Dad?" she squeaked out. For a split second, she wondered if she was still drunk...and hallucinating. But as she wiped the bleariness from her eyes, she knew she was neither of those things.

The Cullens heard the rapid increase of her heart rate. They witnessed, through heightened senses, a thin sheen of sweat break over her body. Fear rolled off of her in waves as she panted, then gasped for breath. Carlisle took a small step towards her, as did Charlie, and Bella stumbled back.

"D...d...d..don't touch me." She swayed a bit on her feet and swallowed, trying hard to keep her stomach in check. A small tremor started in her shoulders, and as she turned to leave, she tripped instead, landing on her knees on the last step. Within a matter of seconds, her whole body trembled, and she blinked heavily. Carlisle took another few steps, Charlie behind him again, and when Bella didn't refuse them, they moved straight to her. Carlisle quickly turned her over, took her pulse and spoke her name quietly. Bella was clutching her chest in pain and tears streamed down her face.

"It hurts, please, it hurts..." she chanted, and at that, Edward's body folded in on itself and he collapsed next to Esme. How much more could he bear? Less than ten minutes in her presence and he already felt broken beyond repair. Her body, noticeably thinner than he remembered, had reacted violently to the mere sight of him. Would she...could she ever talk to him again? Had he done such irreparable damage? He felt sick with shame and guilt. Charlie was remembering instances before this, hospitals, doctors, and Bella herself as she slowly drifted away. He wondered, as did Edward, if this was the final straw.

Carlisle flipped his cell phone shut and informed Charlie that they were sending an ambulance to his home for Bella. He explained that, though he believed this was nothing serious, he would like to be on the safe side, as well as get an x-ray of the knee she fell on. Charlie agreed, and motioned for Carlisle to move so he could hold Bella into his arms. He rocked her, while Carlisle monitored her pulse. The fact that they were going to the hospital, a place Bella loathed, didn't seem to faze her at all. She was heavy lidded and serene, oblivious to her surroundings. Charlie talked to her, tried to coax her into some response, but came up with nothing. He looked to Carlisle again, asking silently why she wasn't responding.

"Give her some time, Charlie." Carlisle motioned for Esme to retrieve his bag out of the car, which she did, even though her pace seemed achingly slow, and gently set it beside him on the floor. She bent by his side and smoothed her hand softly across Bella's head whispering words of encouragement.

The paramedics greeted Charlie, and spoke with Carlisle. One of them asked him if he was back, to which he replied he was, and they gently loaded an unresponsive Bella into the bus. Charlie and Carlisle rode along, while Esme and Edward followed in the car.

Once the were in the confines of the Mercedes, Edward became inconsolable. "What did I do? Esme, what did I do to her?"

"Edward, she's human. This is all a bit of a shock for her; you have to be patient. What did you expect?" Esme reached over and held his hand as he fell apart. Just then, his cell phone beeped with an incoming message.

_She'll be fine. Don't try to see her. ~Alice_

Esme read the text after he had and shook her head. _My poor Bella._

The sight of her small, little frame, dwarfed by two men who cared about her, was by far the most heartbreaking thing she could have experienced. Carlisle had been calm, and that was her only consolation. She vowed within herself, even if Edward couldn't make things right, she would.

*WiITY*

Bella was released in the late evening. She refused a psyche consult, medication, or help of any kind. She apologized to Charlie and Carlisle sheepishly, begging off that she just got too excited when she saw them. Her knee had a bump, but otherwise worked fine. She couldn't say the same for other parts of herself, sadly.

Oh, they tried to talk to her, but she just changed the subject. They told her they were moving back, all of them, and Bella feigned excitement, making Carlisle promise to tell Alice hello for her. She was even able to say a brief hello to Edward without any adverse reactions. Though that soothed his nerves a bit, he wanted more. He wanted to get it all out, profess his undying love and apologize until he could no longer speak. Though impossible, he wouldn't mind if that wasn't all she needed.

Later that night, instead of hunting like he was instructed to do, he found himself outside the Swan residence looking up at the open window above him. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but his legs seemed to move of their own volition as he climbed up and through. She was sleeping, though not peacefully, as Edward took his usual seat across the room. He breathed deep, relishing the burn that flared in his throat, the gnawing hunger in his body, and he welcomed the pain it caused. Throwing caution to the wind, he ghosted closer to the bed, sitting cross-legged on the floor at her side. It was worse there, feeling her soft breath against his face and her natural freesia scent so close he could taste it. Yes, it was so much worse, yet so much better at the same time. Saying he'd missed her was a gross understatement.

His heart swelled when she whispered his name, and he remembered those delicate first days when he'd watched her out of sheer need to keep her alive. Necessity turned quickly to fascination, and fascination gave way to genuine like. And like the progression of all "normal" relationships, like gave way to love. Unfortunately, Edward wasn't privy to the "normal" progression of things. As much as he was over one hundred years old, he was still seventeen in his heart.

She sighed deeply in her sleep and stirred. Her brow furrowed and her breathing increased, as did her heart rate. Fearing a repeat of this afternoon, Edward sought to comfort her. Leaning in close to her face, he breathed her name followed by a soothing plea of calm. It seemed to work, at first, but then she began to become increasingly agitated. He moved closer, speaking soft words of comfort, but she continued to digress. Again, the logical side of his brain said it wasn't a good idea, but he longed for it so much. His hand moved out slowly, cautiously, and he brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

Faster than he thought possible for her, she flung herself off the bed. He didn't move, afraid to frighten her further, but he was forced to when she picked up the lamp on her bedside table and hit him square in the jaw.

Her eyes were murderous. "Bella, love..." She swung again, making contact with the side of his head and effectively breaking the base of the lamp. She wouldn't be deterred, though, and she continued to beat him with the twisted metal stump. She landed hits on his shoulder, his outstretched hands in defense, and with one final blow to his arm, the lamp crumbled into unusable pieces.

She was winded, and still incredibly angry, looking about the room for something else to swing.

"Bella, please, I can explain." Edward put his hands down, pleading with her to listen to reason.

"Leave, now," She said, coolly. This time, there were no tears, no extreme reactions or shock, just pure, unadulterated loathing. Edward didn't know how to respond, so he scooted closer, hoping to talk to her again.

"Are you deaf?" she hissed. "Leave now, or I'll scream."

Edward stood, dejected and confused. "Will you at least listen..."

Bella picked up the broken end of the lamp and chucked it at him, forcing him to duck. Her aim was right on. "I. Said. Leave."

"I'm so sorry." And with that, he swiftly exited out her window. When he hit the ground, he turned to stare, hoping to get one last glance at her face, but he was met with nothing but a slamming window.

Bella Swan had just beat him with a lamp.

Edward Cullen had been in the minds of millions upon millions of people. Trying to calculate how many individuals he'd read would be impossible. He didn't even think millions came close. But, despite that vast wealth of knowledge, he'd never known such an emotional instability could exist. He'd gone from insanely happy, to extremely dejected, to hopeful and content, and now he was back to the dejected part. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought something was mentally wrong with him.

He slunk down the trunk of the tree he was leaning against and kept his eyes trained on her window, praying she'd change her mind and let him in. If he could just speak to her, talk sense to her, he was sure she'd understand. He couldn't remember a time she'd thrown him out of her room, her presence, or anything else. It was an inconceivable idea to think that Bella did not _want_ to be near him. He chuckled a bit, thinking of how the absurd had become reality, and how his most "noble" effort had turned so horribly, horribly wrong.

*WiITY*

She laid in bed staring at the ceiling, smiling. Edward Cullen had an ego the size of Texas. And she was the perfect person to hand him his ass on a platter.

She'd just beaten Edward Cullen with a lamp.

Oh, she'd be a bit more upset if she thought it had hurt him, but she knew it hadn't. But just the look on his face, the utter surprise that she would do such a volatile thing, was worth the price she paid for the lamp. How _dare_ he think he had any right to be there? Let's face it, he forfeited that right when he said he didn't love her, didn't want her. She'd dealt with that.

Well, not really, but Bella liked to play the hypothetical situation that she had. Ignorance, and all that...

What was he doing in her room? Why was he being all lovey-dovey?

_Oh_, she thought, finally realizing he felt _guilty. Damn masochist._

She wished, at that moment, that she could fake memory loss and say she had no recollection of last night. She could let it drop and hope they never brought it up, but she knew Emmett too well. The only thing left to do was let him apologize, assure him he had nothing to apologize for - except stalking her in her room _again _- and let him get on with his "distractions."

She steeled her nerves, mussed her hair up into a clippie and straightened her pajamas.

She walked to the window and opened it. The cool air sobered her up, and she was glad. "Edward," she said, in a normal tone, sure he'd hear her.

In a moment's time, he was standing back in her room looking exactly the same as the day he left. Her hand began to tremble at that thought, so she took a deep breath and decided to push forward.

"I know why you're here." She turned and sat on her bed, pulling the blankets over her legs. He didn't move a muscle. "And you don't need to feel guilty, Edward. I said some things...some things that were private and should have stayed that way. I owe _you_ an apology. So, this is my apology. I didn't mean for you...I mean, you're not responsible for me."

"Bella..." He tried to contradict her faulty logic, to set her on the right path, but she held up a hand for him to stop. He didn't though. "No, you need to hear what I have to say. After you do, then I'll shut up, if that's what you want."

"Fine." She stared at him, a bit irritated, but listened none the less.

He rolled speeches and confessions over and over in his mind, trying to find the best way to tell her. Should he preface his confession with words of love and adoration? Should he try to counter her points first and then tell her? Should he give a lengthy explanation and lead into the awful truth? Looking into her eyes, though, he knew he only had one shot. So, he went for it.

"I lied, Bella. I lied to myself, to my family, and worst of all, I lied to you. Not a day has gone by that I haven't loved you, wanted you, and...I'm so sorry. Please, try to understand..."

"Wait. You..." She felt the tell tale signs of another panic attack creeping into her system. She was light-headed, nauseous, and her mouth was so, so dry. He moved towards her, but she put her hand up again, and this time he did the smart thing. He stayed put.

"Bella, try to control your breathing, please. I...let me help. I can help you." His words seemed like they were coming down a long tunnel. She drug in a shallow breath, then another one, but her head still hammered into her chest.

_Damn him!_ she thought.

"You...lied? You...told me...you...didn't want...me." She took a few more shaky breaths, pretty damn proud of herself for getting it together. "You said...I wasn't...good...for you."

His face contorted as she grasped at her chest, desperate to soothe the imaginary ache. She remembered. She remembered every fucking word.

"I know, Bella, but I was lying. I didn't mean it...any of it." He dropped to his knees in front of the bed and reached out to her, begging for just her hand. "Please. Please tell me there's something - anything - I can do to fix this. Tell me you still love me."

Bella couldn't believe her ears. _He_ was questioning _her _ love for him? She shook her head, never meeting his eye. "Edward, don't you get it? I never _stopped_ loving you. You're the one who stopped loving _me_."

At her words, his demeanor changed, and he looked pained, kicked down, and done for. And, in some sense, he was. He and Bella were standing at ground zero with wreckage all around. The cleanup would be nasty and long. There were casualties, too. She was no longer the idealistic teen he left behind, and he was no longer Price Charming in her eyes. So much was different; nothing would ever be the same.

"Don't give up on us, please," he begged. But he could tell she was calculating the risks, running through a cost analysis in her head. It was a blow to the gut that she no longer loved with her whole heart and thought later, but that was part of the aftermath. His Bella now had firsthand experience with a broken heart.

Finally, after grappling with her inner self, Bella looked lazily at the floor and the shards of metal and glass from her earlier freak out. She chuckled, still proud, but sad too. "Will you clean this up for me, Edward? We don't need another cut."

Edward nodded, flashing out of the room with every last piece in his hands. Bella lay back on the bed until she heard the almost silent click of the door closing behind Edward.

"Edward, why did you tell me those things...and I don't mean the whole reason, because I can pretty much guess that you wanted to 'protect' me. I mean, why _those_ things. You could have told me a million different scenarios...why that?" She knew it was a loaded question.

Part of her also knew that she already knew the answer. Much had been said about soul mates and love at first sight, but it didn't matter if Edward and Bella were together a day, a year, or fifty years, they knew each other intimately from the first time they touched. They _got_ each other. That was why, even though she'd figured it out, she wanted to hear him say it. Out loud.

"It was the only way to make you stay," he whispered.

"Do you hate me that much, Edward?" she asked.

"No Bella, not at all..."

"I find that hard to believe. For a moment, Edward, let's reverse rolls. Play along with me, okay?"

"I don't think it's such..."

Bella's voice raised the slightest degree. "I don't _care_ what you think, Edward. I said _play along._ God knows we've all played your games for far too long."

He nodded, but grimaced when she stood in front of him. "Now, you'll have to help me with the exact wording. So, here we go. Edward, we're leaving."

Edward sat stock still, but deciding against more protest, he said his line "Why now? Another year - "

Bella gave a smirk, though if only to hide the pain she felt reliving the conversation that had changed her life. "Edward, it's time. We can't stay in Forks much longer."

"When you say _we_ -" Edward stayed in character, and though he was afraid, he did what Bella asked - he put himself in her shoes. He let the revelation sink in that maybe he wasn't included in that "we." In a split second, he felt fear grow in his chest.

"I mean myself and my family," Bella replied coolly.

Edward began to feel a bit frantic, but kept going. "Okay, I'll come with you."

"You can't, Edward. Where we're going...It's no good for you."

"That's not right," Edward corrected. "I said that it wasn't the right place for you."

"Oh, well, excuse me. Let me correct that." Bella huffed, losing her resolve one line at a time. "Where we're going...It's not the right place for you."

Edward hung his head. How could he have told her that? He swallowed, hard, pushing back the panic. "Where you are is the right place for me."

Bella cringed, hearing herself echoed back at her, feeling the neediness in her own words. On some level she loathed that Bella. On a much more realistic level, she missed her innocence. Blinking, she cleared the tears welled in her eyes. She'd started this game and she planned on finishing it. And if Edward's reaction was correct, and she knew it was, he was most certainly getting the bigger picture.

"I'm no good for you, Edward."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Edward's head snapped up. "You're the very best part of my life!"

Bella moaned, throwing her head back and turning away from Edward. She'd waited so long to hear those words, so long. She thought they were lost to her, as lost as he was, but even hearing them out of context caused a reaction she couldn't control. Tears beaded down her cheek and she quickly wiped them away.

"We can stop this, Bella. I get the point. Please, don't do this," Edward pleaded, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her back towards him. He could see the toll it was taking on her face, and he seriously contemplated just leaving if she refused to relent.

"Shut up and play." She hung her head,took a deep breath and delivered the next blow. "My world is not for you."

Now it was Edward's turn to moan. He feared those words from her more than anything. He knew he wasn't human, and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't regret that in a million small ways, especially when he was with her. He couldn't warm her with his body. He couldn't touch her like he yearned to. They'd never share a wonderful meal or a decadent dessert. He couldn't do so many things. And as he heard her say that, even though he knew it was just a game, to hear her voice that he didn't _belong _with her, pulled a small sob from his chest.

Bella wanted so much to reach out and comfort him, to assure him she didn't mean it. But she didn't because, when it mattered, he didn't do it for her. The iciness towards him in her heart surprised even her. She knew exactly what he was feeling, and as much as that satisfied her, it also made her feel incredibly guilty. She wouldn't wish that sort of pain on anyone. But then again, Edward wasn't just anyone.

Edward, more reluctant now than ever, spoke. "What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Bella, nothing!"

"You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected," Bella parroted.

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised to stay - "

Bella sighed, knowing that the next few minutes would be crucial. So, she delivered her line. "As long as that was best for you."

Edward knew what was coming. He knew and he balked. He quickly ran through the line about souls, speaking quietly, afraid to utter the last line, afraid of the words Bella would counter back with. But the time had come.

The world stood still. Time and place seemed irrelevant. Bella felt as if she were delivering the final blow to an opponent, giving them an honorable death by taking their head. She didn't want that responsibility, though. Seeing him cry and cringe hand begun to thaw her, and the thought of Edward having the memory of her saying his words was excruciating. But, it was the only way. They could argue until the cows came home and he'd never give up his lofty position. Edward needed to experience it just as if he were seeing it in her mind. Though this...this was far worse.

"Edward, I don't want you to come with me."

"You don't want me?" he asked, as quiet as a scared child.

"No." Bella clamped down on her emotions, keeping what was left of her cold heart out front. If he could do it, so could she.

"Well, that changes things." The words came out broken and choppy. He didn't move, didn't blink, as the emotions of her response, how she'd responded to him, broke over him. She was resolute, like she understood...like she just accepted it. Edward fought with that idea in his head, but again, he put himself in her position. Had Bella told him, point blank, the things he'd told her, he wouldn't have hesitated to take them as truth...hurtful, damning truth.

Bella, overwhelmed by his pain, broke character and knelt beside Edward. "We can stop, please, I'm sorry. We can stop."

Edward shook his head. "No, I need to do this. I _deserve_ this."

He stood her back up and she waited for him to raise his head. When his eyes met hers, she continued. "Of course, I'll always love you...in a way. But, what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Edward, I'm human. I've let this go on much to long, and I'm sorry for that."

Oh of all the things she could have said, Edward felt the distinction between them heavy and thick. She was everything he wasn't. She was alive, breathing, growing and aging. He was locked in time, never to change. Even still, hearing her say it, he didn't believe it. It didn't matter, right? If they loved each other, then they could overcome anything. And then he realized, like he'd never understood the concept, that they could...but she, he, wouldn't. In character, Bella was drawing a line in the sand and asking him to stay on his side; though, he knew who'd drawn the line first. Edward sobbed and whimpered. "Don't. Don't do this."

He was pleading in reality. He didn't think he could bear to hear, from her own lips, his very worst fear. He took a deep, unnecessary breath and hung his head. His hands wove through his hair, holding onto sanity for dear life.

She tried once to speak, not able to, but succeeded on the second try.

"You're not good for me, Edward." She barely squeaked the words out, regretting her game now. His head popped up, his eyes went wide, and as if realization hit him square in the chest, his face fell. It was like he honestly didn't know it was coming. For the first time, he heard himself and felt the impact of his own careless words. Tears welled in Bella's eyes, not for herself, but for Edward's burden. He now knew now, without a doubt, what he'd done to her.

All the strain and emotional output snapped the strings of Edward's restraint and he stood up forcefully. "I know! I'm not, Bella! I'm not good for you...can't you see? Does this finally prove it to you? Can't you see what I've done? There's no excuse I could give you that would ever justify what I said."

"I know, Edward," she said.

"No, you don't know Bella. I...I have no words. Dear God, forgive me..." He turned and headed out the window before Bella could stop him.

"Run, Edward. That's what you're good at." And as if nothing were real, nothing wrong, Bella tucked herself into her bed and pulled the covers tight around her. Her dreams, no doubt, would be fitful tonight.


	4. The Reckoning

**BIG THANK YOU to all those that reviewed! I flove your reviews. Seriously. It's better than Mint Chocolate Chip icecream with that shell stuff on top...and that's saying a lot! Keep 'em coming! **

**Thanks, as well, to my awesome betas wandb and NelizMD (who cheer-leads me on). For without these lovely ladies, I don't know what I'd do! **

**I'm giggling at my laptop. I can't WAIT to see what you think of this...**

* * *

_Run, Edward. That's what you're good at._ He heard her voice in his head as he fulfilled her prophecy. He ran. Hard. Fast. He ran until he reached the steps of his home. Carlisle and Esme rushed outside, hearing his return.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle questioned, steadying Edward on his feet.

Edward just shook his head and wilted at Carlisle's feet. He sobbed openly, not caring about pretense or appearance. Esme knelt down beside him and tried to soothe him, but he rebuffed her comfort.

"I have to tell you the truth." His voice cracked as he struggled to form the words. "I lied, Carlisle. I lied to all of you. And most of all, I lied to Bella. I'm sorry, so sorry..."

He recounted the days after the birthday party, and Carlisle and Esme both listened quietly. Edward paused as he came to the day he told her he was leaving. Raising his head, he looked them in the eyes and confessed; he told them, word for word, how he'd effectively broken their adopted daughter's heart. He watched their expressions go from concerned to angry in a matter of minutes. Carlisle turned his back on Edward, pinching the bridge of his nose, and tried to regain his composure.

"You said she understood, Edward," Carlisle muttered through gritted teeth. Esme was buried in his chest, crying softly, her thoughts full of Bella and the pain she'd been through. "You _said_ this would be best for her. I _trusted_ you."

"I know! God, I know, and I'm ashamed of what I did." He stood up and walked inside, falling defeated on the couch. They both followed him, though not immediately. Edward knew they were having a hard time dealing with the fact that they had contributed to Bella's pain. He wanted to scream at them and pronounce this _his_ guilt to carry, but rationally he knew that he'd brought them all into his lie...whether he meant to or not.

As they walked through the door, Carlisle embraced Esme and soothed her, leading her to the stairs. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead and ushered her up to their room. Step by step, he watched her go, and when he could see her no more, he bowed his head. He wanted to compose himself before he faced Edward. He needed to do it right this time.

Moving to sitting across from Edward, Carlisle spoke first. "Do you know what you've done, Edward? Do you know how damaging your words were?"

"I know," Edward said, telling them of his conversation with Bella, of how she'd made him relive that time from her point of view. He clutched his chest, repeating that he thought he knew how much it would hurt her, but he never imagined exactly what she'd feel. Then came the justification; it was the only way. Throughout the whole conversation, he did nothing but berate himself, castigate himself, and moan and groan about how horrible he felt.

When he finally stopped talking, Carlisle sighed. "Are you done now?"

"What?" Edward said, shocked at his blasé attitude.

"I asked if you were done," Carlisle repeated himself, this time adding a bit more yawn to his voice.

"Um, yes. I guess that's it. I can't just apologize...that's not enough! I'm a horrible, horrible..."

"Edward. Shut up." Carlisle trained his eyes on him and blocked his thoughts completely. At his words, Edward's mouth gaped and he stopped talking. Carlisle gave away nothing.

"We need to talk, man to man." Edward nodded, dumbly, and Carlisle sat back in his chair and sighed. "I've sat back and watched you all these years, and you seemed to mature, most likely with the help of the thoughts you heard as well how our family has extended itself. And I've been proud of you, of the control you have and the decisions you've made."

Edward didn't sit back, though. He was on edge, unsure of what Carlisle would say next. He wanted to yell, to be nervous, to be indignant and cry that this was none of his business, but the truth was Carlisle was the head of the coven...and his friend.

"But I have to tell you that you're wrong this time, Edward. And I can't sit back now because there are people involved who mean as much to me as you do. I agreed when you said you needed to leave. That was a mistake. I didn't want to interfere in your relationship with Bella, but I see now I should have."

Edward's hackles raised, his anger evident on his face, but Carlisle stayed calm and continued. "Even though you've seen the thoughts of people in love, like your brothers and sisters, there's nothing like experiencing it yourself. You suddenly have this other person who means more to you than your own life. You're torn between giving into everything that feels good, and trying to safeguard what you have...especially you. Your temperament is, well, _different_."

Edward's anger got the best of him. "Carlisle, this is..."

"This is the truth, Edward. This is how it is. _This_ is what you can't see. You're so blinded by your right and wrong, your superiority complex, but at the same time you see yourself as so vile and repulsive. You are your own worst enemy."

Edward stood and began to pace. Carlisle sighed "Sit down. Please."

Edward shook his head and continued to walk. "No. May I leave, please?"

"No, you may not. Sit down." Edward snarled, but Carlisle didn't relent. "Sit."

Edward sat, and Carlisle chuckled. "Women are...complicated. Even knowing their thoughts, Edward, you don't really _know_ them. They change their minds, they sometimes don't even _know_ their minds, and what they say isn't always what they mean. You think it a curse you can't hear Bella's thoughts. To me, it seems like a blessing. You don't need the complication of hearing what she's thinking."

Carlisle scooted up to the edge of the couch and leaned towards Edward. Though he knew Edward was angry, he also knew he would listen. Edward, at times, thought that he had all the answer, but at this moment Carlisle knew Edward realized he was in over his head.

"Do you see Bella as your equal?" Carlisle asked.

"No, Carlisle, she's so much better than me. She's stronger and more compassionate and giving. She's so pure." His eyes widened as he talked of Bella and her saintly qualities. Carlisle chuckled, and Edward furrowed his brow. "What's so funny?"

"You know she's human, don't you? She has flaws, and she'll make mistakes. You don't have exclusive rights to being wrong."

"I know that." Edward's irritation rose again, unsure of what Carlisle was implying. Carlisle, however, just laughed again, shrugging.

"It doesn't seem to me like you do know that. You've taken Bella, this fallible person, and made her into some kind of saint. You treat her as if she's made of porcelain, like she's to be sheltered away from the world at all costs. It's quite ridiculous, if you ask me. I understand protecting her, but for God's sake, Edward, let her stand on her own two feet."

Edward started to speak, but Carlisle held up his hand. "I'm not done. And just so you know, these aren't just my opinions. These are observations from the entire family. And honestly, I didn't hear one thing I disagreed with from any of them. We all want this to work, Edward. Not just for you, but for Bella. She deserves to be happy, and you're going to do everything in your power to make her happy starting with listening your family."

Edward threw his hands up and tossed himself back against the couch. "What is this, some kind of intervention?"

"You can call it that, if you want." Carlisle ignored his tantrum and continued. "As I was saying, you need to let Bella make her own decisions, Edward. She's a smart, capable young woman with a maturity that's beyond her years. Everyone around you sees that, even her parents, but you refuse to accept it. You keep things from her, leave her out of important decisions, and all you accomplish is making her angry. Can't you see that?"

"I'm just trying to..."

"...keep her safe - I know, Edward. But do you see your brothers or me act that way with our mates? Do you think because we don't, we don't care about their safety?" Edward shook his head, defeated. "That's right. You know we care greatly for their safety and their well being. But we've learned, unlike you, that both hinge on trust. I trust that should Esme feel something is outside her ability she'll come to me. I trust that she's smart enough not to put herself in harms way, and I trust she can take care of herself should she happen to find herself in harms way. And do you know what? She's never broken that trust."

"But Esme is..." Edward tried to get a word in edgewise, but failed again as Carlisle anticipated his argument.

"...one of us? Why, yes she is, Edward. And Bella could be too if you'd let her make that decision for herself. If you'd have listened to her and put aside your own ideals and fears, you would have heard that she wanted nothing more than to be like you and be with you for eternity." Carlisle could see murder in Edward's eyes and felt disappointed. "See, Edward? At the mere mention of her change, you become indignant! I understand your logic, but you refuse to see past logic and onto truth. Bella is your _mate_. She was made _for you_, _just as you are_. That _is not_ a bad thing, no matter what you think."

"You have no right, Carlisle," Edward growled.

"I have _every_ right, Edward! As head of this coven, as someone close to Bella, and as your _friend_, I have _every_ right to tell you these things!" Carlisle's fist made contact with the table, and Edward backed down. Just as quickly as his anger flared, though, sadness took over. "I should have done this long ago, but I see the error of my ways now, and I'm sorry for where it's gotten us. I'm sorry I didn't counsel you better."

"I don't have to sit here and..." Edward went to stand, but Carlisle was in front of him in a second.

"You _do_ have to sit here and listen, Edward, because I had to take a call from my drunk, broken daughter and listen to her torture herself over _lies! _Your _voice_ sent her into shock, Edward! I had to listen to her sob and retch into the phone. If I had to listen to that, you have to listen to me!"

Edward sat back, stunned, and Carlisle walked slowly to his seat. They were silent for a while, both taking time to collect their thoughts. Edward's mind was whirling and spinning, unsure and indignant. He knew he was wrong. Hell, he knew it firsthand now; Bella made sure of that. But his intentions were good...weren't they? Edward hung his head. No. And the more he thought about it, the the more he realized how twisted and ugly his intentions had truly been.

Carlisle could see Edward coming to grips with his words right before his eyes. It was difficult to watch him struggle and hurt but necessary all the same. At times he'd shift this way or that, even standing to walk the length of the living room once, but his fingers would always end up buried in his hair, his face downcast and tortured. Carlisle wanted to give him time, to let him think, but there was more to be said.

"She needs you, Edward. I'm not saying it will be easy or comfortable, but you've made this situation what it is, and only you can fix it. And she doesn't need your apologies and groveling. God knows we've all had enough of both of those. No offense, of course, but there are times in life when you just have to take it standing." Carlisle chuckled, feeling bad for the dismissive way he spoke of Edward's emotions, but it was useless to pander to him. "She really gave it to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did." Even Edward couldn't contain the smirk that broke along his lips. As if it was something dirty, he wiped it from his face and returned to his solemn appearance. "She still loves me, Carlisle."

"I suspect she does," Carlisle said, "And you're worthy of that love, Edward, even though you've made a mistake. You still deserve to be happy; you still deserve her."

Edward shook his head, unable to bear his words. He'd never felt worthy of Isabella's love, her care, or anything else about her. He saw it as a miracle bestowed upon him, a lowly being, and his charge was to protect and preserve that love at all cost. Now, everything seemed shattered. He wasn't quite sure how things had gotten so twisted.

Edward was deep in thought until Carlisle's voice pulled him out. "Did you hear me, Edward?"

He shook his head. "No, sorry, Carlisle."

"I said she needs assurance, Edward. She needs to know you're not afraid of her anger or hurt. She needs to know you've changed, that you understand, and that you'll never leave again. It's going to be an uphill battle, but I believe in you both. And I know you're not going to like this..."

"What have I liked so far?" Edward spat.

"Not much, I'm sure," Carlisle concurred. "Physical touch is the most powerful thing we've been gifted with as sentient beings. A touch can convey so many things. I should have shown more faith in you from the beginning, and after Phoenix, we should have sat down and talked again, but the past is the past. My point is you shouldn't be afraid of it. You'd sooner rip off your own arm than hurt Bella. I'm positive of it. Not only is she your mate, but she's your singer. You value her at a basic level."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? So, I won't kill her because I want her blood too much?" His voice held a hint of anger, but Carlisle was glad to hear an acceptance there as well.

"No, Edward. Stop twisting my words." Exasperated, Carlisle changed tactics. "Nevermind the mechanics; what I'm saying if you're hesitant to touch her again, you'll lose her. I'm _not_ saying sex will fix things between you, but a fearless touch, a firm kiss, will show her you're serious. And, when the time is right, you make love to your mate. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sighing, and mentally exhausted, Edward just nodded. "Please, Carlisle. I need to think. May I go?"

Carlisle nodded and Edward made his way slowly up the stairs to his bedroom. Carlisle smiled to himself, please with the conversation as a whole. Edward seemed receptive at the end, and he only hoped he'd give his thoughts serious consideration.

"Esme?" Carlisle called.

She met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes, dear?"

"Care to hunt with me, Ciao?" Carlisle walked slowly towards her, drinking in her form. His eyes never tired of her, and his body always yearned for her. She smiled and closed the gap between them. Their lips met reverently, almost chastely, as he captured her sigh with his mouth.

"Come," he said. And with that, they left the house, and dear Edward, in peace.

~*WiITY*~

Bella cracked open her eyes, accosted by the morning light, to find she was alone. There was no one by her bed, no one in the chair by the window, and the window itself was closed. She couldn't figure out how she felt about this. On one hand, she was glad he'd stayed away...far away. But, a tiny part of her, a part which was getting bigger by the minute, ached for him. She groaned and wiped the small tears on her cheeks. She could chalk those up to sleepy eyes.

Carlisle had requested she stay home today and rest, which she complied with easily. She just had to make a quick call to Newton's and ask them to get someone to cover her shift. She pawed, bleary eyed, at the nightstand for her cell phone, and when she had it in hand, she flipped the lid. She had a message.

_Hey. Sry ur sick. Gt well. Got ur shift covrd. Sry abt the party. ~Mike._

Rolling her eyes, she forcefully shoved the phone under her pillow and pulled the covers up over her head. Maybe the world would go away.

She knew she didn't have a chance at that when her phone beeped with another incoming text.

_Bella, I hope you're feeling better. May we talk when you're up and around? ~Edward._

Leave it to Mr. Perfect to text with proper grammar.

"No," she said, aloud, knowing he wouldn't hear her, and stuffed the phone away again.

It beeped.

_I know you're scared and probably mad. I understand. Please, just let me explain. ~Edward._

Bella jolted out of bed and bumped her elbow on the corner of her nightstand. "Shit!" she yelled.

When her phone beeped this time, she almost threw it across the room.

_Are you alright? ~Edward_

"YES! I'm FINE," she yelled.

...and it beeped again.

_I'm sorry I startled you. ~Edward._

"Shut UP, Edward!" she yelled again.

...and again.

_Okay. ~Edward._

Bella growled and flung herself out of bed with a thud. She wrapped her robe tightly around her and headed slowly, but loudly, down the stairs. She needed to calm down. She needed to think. She needed...so many things. Right now, though, she'd settle for a cup of jasmine tea. She filled a mug, popped it in the microwave and waited, and as soon as she dropped the teabag in the steaming water, she felt better. The smell wafted through her entire body, eliciting calm and bringing rightness to the world for a moment.

Edward heeded her warning, not texting again for the remainder of the morning. Bella sat at the table until her cup felt cool in her hands and only a few sips remained. She had no tea leaves to read at the bottom of her cup, no Professor Sybill Trelawney to divine her future, so she was winging it this time. Correction, when _wasn't_ she winging it. She hadn't had a mainline to the future since Alice left.

_Alice_, she thought.

A twinge of hurt still flared in her heart at the thought of her...what was she now? Could she say former best friend? Was she still her best friend? Did _best friends_ leave each other behind without a word? Bella didn't know the answer to those questions. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more upset it made her. She'd have to talk to Edward, to Carlisle and Esme, and eventually the entire family...even Rosalie. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she rested her head on the table.

Then she heard a beep.

_Are you alright, Bella? Breathe deep. ~Edward_

Instead of yelling at him, she gave into her racing thoughts and cried. It had been too long since she'd let herself feel the hurt. And it wasn't just Edward's absence she felt...it was all of them. She used to tell herself that her "family" had died, and that her feelings were just grief, as she tried to trick herself into moving on. It didn't work. But today, she honestly felt as if she were grieving the loss she refused to feel almost a year ago.

She felt a hand on her back, and she knew it was him. "Go away, Edward," she blubbered, not bothering to raise her head.

"I want to be here for you," he said, soothing her with his touch. She sighed, amazed that after everything, he was all she needed. His presence alone could work miracles. Her tears slowed and the throb in her chest lessened as his hand moved slowly in large circles. He placed his other hand over hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I'll never go anywhere again."

"Don't say that. Not now."

"It's the truth, Bella. I know apologies fall short, and nothing will make you believe me except time, so I'm here." He rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand without hesitation.

When she didn't respond, he knelt down beside her and pulled her to himself. Tucking her head beneath his chin, he cradled her and marveled at the warmth of her skin. She stiffened at first, but he didn't relent, stroking her hair and letting the silence break over them both.

His scent was all around her, and the coolness of his touch seemed to cool the burning need she'd struggled with since he left. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you," he whispered.

*WiITY*

Morning slipped into afternoon and they sat, Edward on the floor with a serene Bella in his lap, neither moving much. They both finally felt whole. Edward heard her breathing even out as she gave herself over to sleep once more, and with the most careful movements, he brought them both to bed. Removing her robe, he groaned when he saw the small tank top and shorts she wore.

He stretched out beside her and she immediately drew close to him, fisting the lapel of his shirt and burying her face in his chest. He remembered Carlisle's words and drew her closer still until there was no space between them. She felt soft and pliable in his arms. Breathing deep, he concentrated on her heartbeat. It was even and strong, bringing his world into focus. She was here. She was his.

He knew the time would come when they'd have to talk. Words would become weapons; truth would become a curse. But right then, with Bella wrapped securely in his arms again, he couldn't fear what was to come. He couldn't find it in himself to feel anything but unadulterated joy. Her warm breath gently kissed his cheek like a lover. He felt forever in those tender breaths, saw her in every facet of life...even after life. Yes, Rose was right. He wouldn't simply say yes to her request, should she ask...he'd beg. Prostrate, he'd plead for an eternity with her.

Charlie's cruiser turned down the street. Edward heard it roll onto the rocky drive, and in minutes, Charlie was in the house. He hollered for Bella once, twice, and then picked something up and headed upstairs. Edward stiffened. Charlie's thoughts were unclear, but he was on alert. Edward slowly moved himself away from Bella, though she fought to keep him close, until he was finally standing in front of her bed. Just then, the door opened quietly and Edward was face to face with the barrel of a shot gun.

Charlie locked and loaded in one swift movement and grinned. "Start moving."

Edward moved quietly out of the room, so as not to wake Bella up, and was followed down the stairs with Charlie and the shotgun at his back. He was afraid, but not for normal reasons. The shotgun was intimidating, and Edward knew Charlie well enough to realize he wouldn't shoot him, but the impending conversation with Bella's father was what he feared.

As they reached the table, Charlie nudged him with the barrel. "Sit." Never taking his eyes off Edward, Charlie walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and then laid the shotgun on the table as took a seat across from him. He didn't bother clicking the safety on. "What the _hell_ were you doing in my daughter's room?"

"I came to see her, and while we were talking, she fell asleep. I'd just put her back in bed."

Charlie gritted his teeth at the thought of Edward touching his daughter enough to tuck her in. He was seeing red. "You have some fucking nerve, don't you, boy? You come into _my_ home without asking me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Edward stuttered. "I'm sorry, Sir. I should have asked you first. I apologize."

"You're damn right you should have asked me." Charlie cracked the top of the beer and sucked the foam. He'd need a beer - well, probably more than one - to get through this. "Where's your car?"

"Carlisle dropped me off on his way to the hospital, Sir. I'm supposed to call him when I'm ready to be picked up." Edward's lie fell effortlessly off his tongue and he grimaced. No wonder Bella had believed him. His lying abilities were second to none. He made himself a mental note to talk to her about that.

"Well, you got an answer for everything, don't you, son?" Charlie swigged the beer hard. "Are you gay?"

Edward smirked. "No, Sir, I'm not."

"Well, you know, with that pretty hair of yours and those stylish clothes, I just had to ask. Maybe you thought you couldn't give up the boys to be with Bella. I wouldn't want you leading her on again." Charlie laughed, disappointed he didn't get much of a rise out of Edward. "So tell me, why are you here?"

Edward started to answer, but Charlie cut him off. "And don't give me that bullshit about making 'amends' to Bella. You screwed her over and didn't look back. What's got you here again, huh? Didn't finish the job the first time? Looking to stroke your ego again, right? You're a sick fuck. I bet you get off on jerkin' girls around."

Edward's shoulders stiffened, and he held himself in his chair by sheer will. "Respectfully, _Sir_, there's nothing truthful in that statement. I'm..."

"You callin' me a liar, boy?" Charlie barked, standing up and steeling his gaze right through Edward's head.

"No, Sir, I'd never do that. I just _feel _you've misread my intentions." Edward ran his hand coarsely through his hair. This explanation would not be easy. "You see..."

"I don't 'misread intentions'." Charlie pushed his chair in and stood behind it, clutching tightly to the back. "You? Here? It's not gonna happen, Cullen. Ever. Let me tell you how it's going to be."

"Chief Swan, if you'll just let me..." Edward tried again to get a word in edgewise.

Charlie walked behind Edward and leaned firmly against the table on Edward's left side. "Did I ask you to speak? No. And if I want to hear something come out of that pretty mouth, I'll _tell_ you what to say" Edward nodded, so Charlie continued. "Now, here's what's going to happen. You're going to make your amends, whatever the hell that means, and give my daughter some fucking closure. Then, you're going to be a good Cullen and go off to some expensive, Ivy League college and let her get the hell on with her life. You got me?"

Edward fumed. His fingernails dug into the palms of his hands, and the cool facade he kept on his face was not without effort. Finally, he whispered, "I won't do that, Sir."

Charlie leaned down a bit, as if to hear him better. "What was that? Did I hear you say, 'Yes, Sir'?"

Edward's mind cataloged the million ways he could kill Charlie Swan and make it look accidental. His jaw ached to take the last remnants of Charlie's life for what he was ordering him to do. He calmed his baser instincts by reminding himself that this man was a part of Bella. He'd had a hand in creating her, and therefore a part of him was inside her. If he loved Bella, he loved Charlie by proxy. At least that was the train of thought he was trying to ride. But the closer Charlie came to his face, the more agitated Edward became.

"No, Sir. I _said_ I won't do that," Edward repeated again.

Charlie bent down more, this time turning his face towards Edward until they were almost nose to nose. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Please repeat your answer _one more time_."

Edward, unable to contain his rage, yelled, "No! I won't do that! I love her! I left because I thought without me she could have a life, a future, and not be tied down. I wanted more for her. But I was wrong! God, I was so wrong." He thrust his head in his hands and cried as he heard fast footfalls racing down the stairs.

Bella hit the last stair just as Charlie was straightening up over Edward. Bella took one look at Edward, at Charlie, and at the shotgun on the table. "Dad? What's going on?"

Charlie, shocked and angry, lashed out at Bella. "Go back upstairs. You shouldn't even be up! The boy and I were just having a talk. Weren't we, Edward?"

Edward raised his head, heartbreak written all over his face, and before he had a chance to respond. Bella took charge. "Edward, go home."

Charlie smirked and started to walk towards Bella, eager to comfort and console her, but he never got that far.

"Don't _even_ touch me. In the living room...now." Bella spoke directly at Charlie. Taken aback, he tried to protest, but she stopped him. "No, Dad. Not here."

Charlie reluctantly turned around and stalked to the living room, leaving Bella and Edward in the kitchen. Edward never took his eyes off Bella, pain and confusion swirling behind his golden eyes.

"Go home, Edward. I need to talk to Charlie. " Bella rubbed her forehead, still clearing the sleep from her eyes. When she looked up, Edward was right in front of her. Startled, she stepped back and his face fell. "Look, we'll talk, okay? Soon. Just...I'm sorry. Let me deal with Charlie, okay?"

Edward nodded. "I understand. Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks," she said, turning away from him.

Edward watched her turn, and fear welled up in his chest. In haste, he reached out and captured her arm in his hand. Bella spun around, stunned, but Edward could tell she'd felt it. Their touch always did things - good things - to him, and he needed to know if it still did to her. In an intimate gesture, he let his fingertips slide down her arm until he held her hand delicately in his. Bringing it to his mouth, he kissed it slowly, lingering a bit longer than necessary. A blush rose from her chest and filled her smiling cheeks, and Edward's heart sang. Having all he needed to sustain him until their next conversation, he walked out the door and ran full speed home.

* * *

**A/N - So, I have another fuckawesome teaser if you'll grace me with your reviews! *EEP!* I can't wait!**


	5. Outtake: Bella vs Charlie

**Hello beauties! Because I love you all, and I flove your feedback, I decided to post this outtake instead of giving teasers this week. I didn't originally write the argument between Bella and Charlie, but I couldn't get away from it. And when your reviews came in and I saw you were interested in it too, well, I just had to do something! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Special thanks to wandb and NelizMD for their wonderful beta work and constant support!**

* * *

Bella shut the door behind Edward and waited, composed herself, and then turned and walked into the living room. Charlie, of course, was not sitting but pacing back and forth in front of the couch. As soon as he heard her walked in, he glared.

"I will _not _tolerate being disrespected like that in my own house, Isabella Marie Swan!" He walked up to her, standing toe to toe. "You may talk to your mother like that, but you're sure as hell not going to pull that shit with me."

Bella stared, impassive, letting Charlie rant as much as he needed. She was angry - beyond angry - but she understood.

_Damn maturity_, she thought.

"I don't care if you're nine or nineteen, I'm still your father, and you _won't_ order me around! And if I wanted to kick that boy's ass right here in the living room of _my own house_, I'd do it." Charlie's hands were everywhere, for emphasis of course, and his face was red and inflamed. "Am I making myself clear here, Isabella?"

"Yes, Dad."

"And I don't want that boy over here anymore. He's a user, Bella, and there's something off about him. He's not welcomed here, and you tell him that. In fact, maybe I'll give his father a call and explain that I found him _in your bed_," Charlie chided, never taking his eyes off Bella. "I'm sure Carlisle would agree that was _highly_ inappropriate."

Bella nodded, "I'm sure he would, Dad."

Charlie held her gaze, watching for any sign of life or feeling, but found nothing. She was a wall, and his chances of getting anywhere with her were fading fast. Charlie swiped his hand through his buzz cut, trying to understand. Had Edward done something, said something, to hurt her?

"Did he...did he hurt you, Bells?" Charlie asked, watching Bella flinch at his words. He balled his fist, digging his nails into his palm. "That no-good-mother-fucker..."

"Dad. Stop," Bella pleaded. "He didn't do anything."

"Don't defend him, Isabella. Don't do it. What's the matter with you? One look at his goofy-ass smile and you _forget _about everything? After all he's put us through, put you through, why did you even let him in? What's the matter with you, huh? You can't possibly be thinking about..." He gasped, grabbing her by the shoulders. Charlie's eyes went from angry to pleading, looking for answers that even Bella didn't have. "No, Bella. You're smarter than that. I raised you right, didn't I?"

_You didn't raise me,_ she thought, but didn't answer, staying still under his scrutiny.

"Bella?" Charlie almost whispered. When she still didn't answer, he dropped his hands and stepped away from her. "Not here. No fucking way. Not in my house. If that's what you plan on doing, then you need to leave."

"Fine." Her voice was emotionless, cruel, but firm.

Charlie bobbed his head, placed his hand on the back of his neck, and squeezed a few times, willing the tension out. They were playing a dangerous game, but Charlie couldn't back down. The Bella he'd nurtured all those months ago, hollow and broken, deserved someone to fight for her, even if she wasn't willing to do it herself. "Fine. Are you going to Renee's? I can call her now, and we'll buy a plane ticket."

Bella, not ready to back down either, hadn't moved from her spot on the carpet. She took in Charlie's tired posture, his tense features, but felt nothing. The hard line he was drawing just wasn't acceptable. She was a goddamn adult, and she was _tired_ of people not treating her as such. "I'm going to the Cullens'."

Charlie felt the universe implode as her words hit him square in the chest. "WHAT?" he yelled, all pretense gone. "Like hell you are! Are you stupid? They don't give a _shit_ about you, Bella! They _left_ you! Or don't you remember that, because I sure as hell do. I remember every goddamn sleepless night, every fucking doctor, and every day that went by where you didn't even _move._ I fucking remember! I was here, and where the hell where they? Huh?"

"Don't talk to me like that, _Charlie_," Bella spat through clenched teeth.

"Don't take that tone with me..." he began, but Bella snapped.

"I said don't _talk_ to me like that! God, does anyone _listen_ to me _at all_?" The wall of emotions she'd built up came crashing down, and she threw her hands in the air, tears pooling in her eyes. "You can't...I haven't...how could you say that to me? I'm _sorry_ for what I put you through, okay? I'm sorry. But you know what? I lived through it. I felt it, Charlie. You have no idea."

"Bella," Charlie pleaded. "I didn't mean..."

"Shut up, okay? Just shut up! Yes, you did! Look at me, _Charlie_. I'm not a child! I had a fucking break-up, so what? I had a hard time...so what! Are you going to throw it back in my face for the rest of my life?"

Charlie, stunned by her words, stayed quiet. She was slowly unraveling and this time it was _his_ fault.

"Everyone wants to tell me what to do like I'm some kind of invalid. I'm not! While you were here fishing and doing whatever the hell you wanted, I was raising a grown woman!" Bella yelled, completely losing her cool. "I did that, _Charlie_...me! _I_ paid the bills. _I _bought groceries. _I_ let her cry on my shoulder when loser after loser tossed her aside! I grew up a _long_ time ago _without_ your help, so don't you _dare_ tell me what I can and cannot do."

Bella paced back and forth in front of a stock still Charlie. "A gun? Really? A gun. You can't _do_ that! What the hell did you ask him? Why was he so upset?"

Charlie shook his head. Looking back at how he'd treated Edward, realizing what he'd done, he was a bit ashamed. "Look, Bells..."

"No. Don't apologize. It's _way_ too late for that." Bella stopped in front of him. "This is not your decision. I don't know what I'm going to do, but whatever I choose, you _have_ to respect it. If he's going to be around, you can't pull stunts like that. He's a _person_, Charlie, with _feelings_. He's not some dirt bag you pulled off the street and threw in a cell. He's a good person."

Charlie tried to speak again, but Bella held up her hand. She vibrated with frustrations and her hand shook in the air. "You can't protect me, Charlie...Dad. You just can't. And you can't bully me! If you want me to leave, I will. But you can't force me to make the decisions you want with threats."

Charlie sighed and turned his back to Bella. Tears came to his eyes, and he wiped them away. Keeping his voice steady, he confessed, "I can't do it again, honey."

Bella walked over to Charlie and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know, Dad. Just trust me, okay?"

Charlie turned around and pulled Bella into his arms. He prayed to whoever was listening for peace, for wisdom, and most of all, for the strength to trust his daughter...and not murder Edward Cullen, just in case.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? They're both kinda messed up right now. Poor Charlie. :)**

**I should be posting Chatper 5 on Thursday, but if I'm delayed for some reason, it'll be posted on Sunday.**

**And, because I flove her, and you guys _always_ need good fic to read, if you haven't read wandb's "What Happens Now." you should! You'll love it! She's an amazing writer!**

**Okay, here's a *small* teaser from the next chapter, just because I can't help myself:**

_Bella's head snapped up. "Don't tell me that. You all had a choice. But you chose family over me. Makes me a little less than family, doesn't it?" she spat, feeling the bitterness on her tongue._

"_Why did you move to Forks, Bella?" he asked, knowing full well the answer. She hesitated, unwilling to give into his analogy. "You made yourself unhappy so that Renee could be happy, right? You sacrificed."_

"_It's not the same thing," she argued._

"_It's exactly the same thing. Edward sacrificed time and time again for us, never saying a word. And one time, he asks us to leave. How were we suppose to tell him no? We might not be blood related, but he's as close as I've ever known. So we did what you did. We sacrificed." He sighed. "We sacrificed our happiness, you in our life, for him."_

_She fumed; she ached. She understood, yet she didn't want to. Bella struggled, pulled by what she thought were justified feelings. But this was Jasper and Alice and they'd never hurt her, right?_

_But they did. Her tears, almost a given at this point, showed up once more. She forcefully wiped each one away, not even letting them hit her cheek._


	6. All in the Family

**Again, you guys rock! The reviews were awesome! I'm so glad you liked the outtake with Bella and Charlie. Things are really moving along, and like someone said, it's time to talk to the _rest_ of the Cullens!**

**Special thanks to ****wandb, **Emily Bowden, and Neliz for their invaluable help! If you haven't read their stories, DEFINITELY do! I'll put links at the bottom :)

**So, without further adieu...**

* * *

Bella, tea in hand, said goodbye to a very sulky Charlie the next morning. Her shift started at 7:30, but it wasn't the early morning that had him so grumpy. Their conversation yesterday had been...interesting. Bella, though she was holding herself a little straighter with confidence, regretted having to argue with Charlie. Even though she knew it needed to happen, she'd hurt him a little. Truth or not, she wished he hadn't forced her to say those things. Right now, Charlie was grieving the fact that he couldn't control her life...or interrogate her boyfriend with a firearm.

_Boyfriend_, she thought. Was that what she wanted him to be again? Was that _all_ she wanted him to be?

She shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts away, and climbed in the truck. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized there was something next to her. What seemed at first like a wild animal, was actually a fuzzy beanie with a matching pair of gloves. They were crocheted with royal blue and deep brown, and the brim of the beanie, as well as the wrist of the gloves, was trimmed in a beautiful fur-like deep blue yarn. A simple note lay on top of them, and the writing was dainty and graceful.

_Stay Warm! Love, your-still-best-friend Alice._

The smile she thought would come over the gift never came though. Instead, after she promised herself she wouldn't, she cried. She longed to just throw open her arms and accept Alice back without reservation, but the sad truth was she now _had_ reservations where before she found only trust. Life as Bella Swan, the Innocent was no more.

She flawlessly steered her red hunk of metal through the snow, and through her tears, and parked safely in Newton's Outfitters parking lot. The lights were already on, so Mike must have beaten her there. Hitting the locks, she threw the door closed and shuffle-stepped to the door.

The suction whooshed as she pulled the door open, and Mike looked up from folding the golf shirts. As soon as he saw her, he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Dammit_, she thought. _Guess I'm in for a day of groveling._

"Hey, Bella," he said, defeated, as he walked towards her. "How ya feelin? Your Dad said you had a hard time the day after."

"I'm good, Mike, really. You don't need to worry about me." Bella grabbed her time card and signed in. Mike signed the time, but held it a bit longer before giving it back.

"You know, my parents were really worried about you. They...I mean, are you really okay? You know you can talk to me." Mike leaned against the wall casually.

"Really, Mike. Can we just forget about the whole thing? That'd be really great." Bella bowed her head shamefully, giving Mike a shy smile.

"Ah, sure," he said, handing her back her time card. "So, I hear the Cullens are back in town."

Bella rolled her eyes. That was _not _a conversation she wanted to have with Mike. "Yup, that's what Charlie said."

"So have you talked to them? Is _he _with them?" Mike sneered. Bella laughed.

"I guess so." And with that, she turned back to the break room to put her things away.

The morning passed slowly, regular customers bustled in and out, and Bella was thankful for the mundane cadence of a small town. She didn't think about Edward at all, nor about the Cullens, until a little bell dinged, signaling the door had been opened.

"Hi, welcome to Newtons...," she called out, and looked up in time to see Emmett and Rose walking up to the counter.

They were stunning, though dressed down, and Bella's chest clenched. Emmett stopped in his tracks when he heard her heart rate skyrocket and turned to go look at the camping equipment. Mike hurried to help him, shaking his hand and welcoming him back to town. The two seemed to be catching up while Bella worked to pull herself together. Rose casually picked through the active wear, giving Bella the time she needed to compose herself.

As Mike was talking to Emmett, he motioned with his eyes for Bella to help Rose. Bella hesitated, but finally got tired of his creepy stare and walked out onto the floor.

Rose heard Bella approach and worked on calming her own nerves. This wasn't her idea, but she couldn't say she was against it. Alice and Bella had formed a quick bond, leaving Rose trying to fit in. She and Bella didn't see eye to eye on things, but she couldn't deny the loss she felt in Bella's absence. She'd have loved to say it was because of the drastic change in her husband, but that wasn't it completely. Bella was a nice girl. She missed her. Simple as that.

"Hey," Bella said, folding her arms over her chest. "Welcome back."

Rose smiled, as genuinely as possible. "Thanks."

"Can I help you find anything?" she asked. Though she knew very well that neither she nor Emmett were there to do any shopping.

"Nope, I'm good." Rose stopped flipping through the sport tops and turned to face Bella, hands clasped together in front of her. "We've just wanted to come by and say hello, and to say how good it is to see you're well. How are you feeling? Carlisle said you had a hard time yesterday."

Bella blushed. The genuine tone of her voice was comforting. "I'm better, thanks. It's just all so sudden. That's not bad, really, just...a lot to take in."

Rose smiled back at her. "I understand. Well, Emmett's getting tired of being chatty with Mike. Do you mind if he comes and says hello?"

Bella shook her head and took a deep breath. Emmett-style humor would be hard to handle, especially today, but she was surprised again when he walked up to her and just grinned.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, looking down at her. "We've missed you." He opened his arms and waited. Bella hung her head, took a few steadying breaths, and walked into his colossal embrace. Emotions she'd been trying to hold back bubbled to the surface and she lay her head against his chest and cried.

"Shhh, now. We're so sorry. It's going to be alright," he crooned, rubbing her back and turning his cheek to rest atop her head. Rose stepped close to them and rubbed Bella's arm in comfort. When everything ended in sniffles, Bella pulled back and gave both of them an appreciative smile.

"I've missed you guys too." She wiped her eyes, and when she looked up, Emmett was holding out a handkerchief. She lifted an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged. They both knew who suggested he carry one.

Mike seemed to never take his eyes off them, and that didn't go unnoticed at all. After a bit of small talk, and a promise of dinner soon, they said their goodbyes. Before they left, Rose pulled Bella into a soft embrace, as if to say she understood. Bella nodded at her, and with no more explanation needed, they walked out the door.

*WiITY*

The rest of Bella's shift passed without incident, injury, awkward conversations with Mike, or surprise visitors. She was relieved when she finally punched out. The night air was crisp at night, and she breathed in deep, smelling the firs on the fresh air. She didn't love Forks all the time, but in the quiet of a cool evening, it was home.

Bella was prepared when a small flyer sat alone on her passenger seat. It was a menu from the diner, and in the bottom left hand corner was a smiley face and an 'A.' This time, though, Bella smiled a bit. Just a bit.

She dialed Charlie's number, and it rang a few times before he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad," Bella yawned into the phone. "How's your day been?"

"Good, honey, how was work?"

"Not bad. I'm a bit tired, so I thought I'd pick something up from the diner, and we'd eat in. Is that okay? If not, I can cook..."

"No, no. You need to rest. Just tell Mary to make my usual. Oh, and pick...oh, damn. Never mind. I'll pick up the beer myself." He laughed, and Bella smiled. "I keep forgetting you're only nineteen."

"Yeah, sure." Bella yawned again, surprised at her lack of energy. "So, anything else you need while I'm out?"

"I called Fran over at the video store and she's holding that new Die Hard movie for me. Could you swing by and pick it up?" he asked.

"New?" Bella laughed. "Sure, Dad, I'll drop by there."

"Hey now, don't laugh at your old man. It's new to me. And it's not on one of those video tapes, so I consider that new. Why don't you pick yourself up a movie while you're at it?" Bella heard voices in the background, and Charlie muffled the phone with his hand to talk. "Hey, baby, I'm sorry. I have to go. Be careful, and I'll see you later."

"Okay, Dad. You be careful. too."

"Always am." And with that, he hung up the phone.

Deciding it was a bit too early to pick up dinner, Bella stopped by the library to browse their selections. She'd just finished _Pride, Prejudice & Zombies_, a joke from Angela, and before that she'd read a beautiful book called _Roses_ by Leila Meacham. Angela had been blogging about some Janet Evanovich series she'd been reading and Bella was intrigued, so she hoped to find it. Good mysteries were hard to find.

As she pulled into the parking lot of the small public library, she noticed a black Mercedes in one of the front parking spaces. The trunk was popped, and a few boxes were just sitting out on the asphalt. As Bella opened her truck door, Carlisle and Esme walked out of the library, hand in hand, towards the car. They noticed her, and genially smiled and waved. Bella smiled back and while stepping out, caught her foot on the dangling seatbelt sending her straight to the ground.

Carlisle rushed over with Esme on his heels, stooped down, and rolled Bella onto her back. "Are you alright?" he asked, checking her quickly.

Bella tenderly dusted her hands together, feeling the small sting, and then held them up for Carlisle to see. "Yup, just scraped my hands. I've been meaning to get Jake to take a look at that seatbelt..."

He pulled her gently to her feet, helping her dust off the rest of the gravel from her clothes. Bella smiled at them both and shut her truck door, leaving the rogue seatbelt sticking out.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, tucking her keys in her messenger bag.

"We've come to make a donation to the library. It seems we've amassed more books than we can store." Carlisle gestured to the boxes. "Would you like to take a look before I take them in?"

Bella laughed. "Oh, no. I'm sure I can check them out just like everyone else."

They headed towards the door, Carlisle carrying one box, Esme another, and Bella between them. It was such a small thing, but Bella felt secure, loved...like she belonged. To an outsider, they resembled a happy family, but the truth wasn't that simple. Right now, even though Bella knew she shouldn't, she soaked up the few moments she had with them, pretending things were like they used to be before they'd left her...before they'd abandoned her.

Esme took in Bella's strained expression and winced. Bella was not one to be overly excited, but she never had to try too hard to be happy...it was the most wonderful thing about her personality. With what she saw in front of her, Esme wondered if that part of her had suffered to much to be reborn. She missed her bright, vibrant girl very much. Though, like Bella, she'd take what she could get right now.

Tucking the box under her left arm, she pulled Bella into her side with her right. Kissing her on the top of the head, she whispered, "We've miss you, sweetheart."

When they finally walked in, the librarian beamed when Carlisle and Esme put the boxes on the desk. While they spoke, Bella broke off and browsed a few titles, settling on the ones she liked. Walking back up to the counter, she noticed the librarian was still engrossed in conversation, thanking the Cullens profusely for their generous donation. Carlisle and Esme saw Bella approach, but the lady acted like she wasn't even there. Carlisle tried several times to allow the librarian to do her job, but she assured him she was not busy. Finally, Esme stopped the woman.

"Excuse me, but Bella here has books to be checked out. I think it's a bit rude to make her wait, don't you?" Esme raised her eyebrow, and when the woman nodded, she smiled sweetly and motioned for Bella to go in front of them.

The librarian gave her a dismissive look, jerked her library card from her, along with the books, and scanned everything into the computer. A minute later, and two clicks of the sticker gun, Bella was done. Carlisle and Esme smiled at the woman, giving their goodbyes, and walked out behind Bella.

Just then, a little blue-eyed girl tumbled in the door ahead of her scrambling mother.

"Miss Bewa! Miss Bewa!" she hollered, her little voice echoing through the lobby. She totted quickly towards Bella, and once she reached her, she latched onto her leg. "Hewo."

Bella looked down and ran her fingers through the child's curly locks. "Hello to you too, Rayne." She looked up in time to see the girl's mother finally make it in the door.

"Momma says we gotta give them books back." Her frown was deep and her eyes were sad as she looked up at Bella.

"It's alright, you know. Other kids want to read them, too. Besides, you'll get to pick out new ones."

"But I wike these ones!" she cried. Then uer face suddenly lit up, as if she forgot her sadness. "You read to me?"

Bella laughed, watching Rayne's mother pull her into a big hug. The girl never took her eyes off Bella, demanding an answer. "Yes, soon I will. Mom knows when."

As her mother carried her off, she waved enthusiastically. Once inside, her mother put her down and Bella watched the little girl run towards the book stacks and gasp, dramatically putting both of her hands over her mouth. A tinkling giggle escaped and the little girl turned to her mother, who nodded, and she began picking out books.

Esme laid a soft hand on Bella's shoulder. Her gaze was all too familiar, and Esme couldn't help but reach out to her, letting her know she understood. At her touch, Bella sniffled, holding her hand over her mouth, trying to keep the tears at bay. Esme softly turned her around, pulling Bella into her arms.

"I'm sorry," Bella muttered, unable to think of anything else to say. The sorrow she felt, some her own, some assumed, seemed right underneath the surface. All day, she'd been so raw and open, that her chest literally ached. For months, there'd been no feeling, no reaction, even when she honestly tried. Now, with them back in her life, her emotions were on overload.

"Oh honey, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for." Esme handed her another handkerchief, and Bella laughed.

"That's twice today. I feel like such a putz." Bella wiped her eyes and handed the thin piece of silk back to Esme. "You must think I'm crazy for sure now."

Carlisle gave her a tight-lipped smile, but reached out and pulled her to him anyways. Bella wrapped her arms around him in return. "We think no such thing," he retorted, squeezing her one last time before letting her go.

"How did that little girl know you?" Esme asked.

"Oh, I read sometimes on Saturdays at the library. Charlie asked me about six months ago because one of the deputy's wives had to take some time off for her pregnancy. So I filled in. I still do, actually."

They both beamed at her, their pride evident. The walk to her car was far too short, and when she closed the door, Carlisle's hand on the handle, he motioned for her to roll down the window.

"We've missed you, Bella. No matter what happens with Edward, please say you'll still come see us." Her eyes glistened, and Bella nodded, unable to say any more. "Be safe, dear."

As she drove off, she watched them, standing together, staring at her until she turned the corner. She'd often wondered what kind of flesh-and-blood parents Esme and Carlisle would have made. And, as much as she loved Charlie and Renee, she wished sometimes that she'd been born to them instead. She didn't feel sorry for feeling that way, either. Growing up on her own, finding her own way, was difficult. Neither of her biological parents knew much about emotional maturity, so Bella had to learn the hard way. There were still things, habits, thoughts, she knew were wrong, but she didn't know how to change them. Life, for Bella Swan, was a series of misadventures, misunderstandings, and general clumsiness...literally and figuratively.

Instead of calling the diner, like she knew she should, she texted Charlie and asked him if he wanted barbecue instead. He agreed, so she phoned the smokehouse on her way to her next errand and made an order for pickup.

She didn't want to go to the diner. After such an emotional day, she couldn't bear to see Alice.

The video store was empty when she walked in, so Bella was glad that she could be in and out in a matter of minutes. As she walked up to the counter, she thought about Charlie's suggestion that she get a movie. She was off work tomorrow, and she couldn't think of a better way to spend the day than wrapped up on the couch watching something beautiful. She drifted to the old movie section, eyeing all the black and whites, when a voice startled her.

"You know, my wife doesn't like to be avoided," he said, chuckling.

Bella didn't even turn around. "Hey, Jasper." She heard him shove his hands in his pockets. There was no telling what he was picking up from her, so she tried to take some deep breaths and focus on the movie in her hand. "Have you seen this one?"

Jasper peaked over Bella's shoulder and smirked. "_A Streetcar Named Desire_ is one of my favorites. Alice and I play..."

Bella groaned. "I _don't_ want to know that!" They both laughed a bit till she set the movie down and turned to face him. Somehow, she thought, his face looked more lighthearted, softer. She'd always seen him in tense moments, moments that tested his very nature. But here, in a video store with human scent all around him, he was calm and relaxed.

Sensing her surprise, Jasper nodded. "I've done a lot of soul searching and a lot of practicing. It's taken a while, but I'm pretty proud of myself."

She remembered her birthday party vividly and couldn't help the hurt she felt. Bella turned to the side and leaned against the wall behind her. In her peripheral vision, Jasper grimaced a bit. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't, Bella. Stop apologizing for things you can't control." His voice had a lilt she'd desperately missed, and just like before, her chest swelled further and she immediately wrapped her arm around her midsection in an attempt to ease the pain.

Jasper worked his magic helping her relax, but Bella still seemed uncomfortable. "What's all that about?" he asked, moving close to her.

Bella rolled her eyes and took a deliberate step away from him. "I'm so _tired_ of talking, Jasper. I'm tired of crying and listening and _feeling_ like this. Don't you see what you all do to me? I'm not strong enough for this, but I'm stuck. I have nowhere else to go now! I hurt when you're all here, I hurt when you're gone, and if things don't work out between Edward and I - I...I don't think..."

Her voice dropped low, and before she could say another word, Jasper wrapped his arms around her. She struggled, pushing against him hard, and growled, "Let go! Don't, Jasper, let go!"

He didn't budge. She let loose a near silent string of curse words as she continued to shove at him, calling Jasper several unmentionable names, before she started to slow down. There were no tears, no sniffles, and every few minutes, she'd elbow him in the ribs. He felt anger rolling around inside her, mixed with a heavy hurt and a good dose of guilt. But the tighter he held her, the more she sank into him. Every minute that passed, she let him soothe her more, not with his gift, but with his touch. Finally, she laid calmly in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella, truly," Jasper said, pulling her closer.

"I know," she acknowledged, whispering her words close to his chest. "I can't see Alice, Jasper."

"I understand, but you can't not see her." He pulled her away from his chest, but she kept her eyes down, unwilling to meet his stare. "She's hurting, too, Bella."

Bella shook her head, unwilling to believe his words. "I let her in, Jasper, and she left me."

"She had no..."

Bella's head snapped up. "Don't tell me that. You _all_ had a choice. But you chose family over me. Makes me a little less than family, doesn't it?" she spat, feeling the bitterness on her tongue.

"Why did you move to Forks, Bella?" he asked, knowing full well the answer. She hesitated, unwilling to give into his analogy. "You made yourself unhappy so Renee could be happy, right? You sacrificed."

"It's not the same thing," she argued.

"It's exactly the same thing. Edward sacrificed time and time again for us, never saying a word. And one time, he asked us to leave. How were we suppose to tell him no? We might not be blood related, but he's as close as I've ever known. So we did what you did. We sacrificed." He sighed. "We sacrificed our happiness, you in our life, for him."

She fumed; she ached. She understood, yet she didn't want to. Bella struggled, pulled by what she thought were justified feelings. But this was _Jasper_ and _Alice_ and they'd never hurt her, right?

But they had. Her tears, almost a given at this point, showed up once more. She forcefully wiped each one away, not even letting them hit her cheek.

"_This_ is why I can't talk about this, Jasper. You think I _like _being angry with Alice? With Edward? With you? Do you think it's satisfying to me?" she squeaked as her voice rose slightly. "I feel _guilty_. I hate myself for even hating you a little bit. I'm...don't say it. I know. I won't apologize."

Jasper grinned, slinging his arm around Bella's shoulder. "You worry too much, Bella. Let's make a deal, okay?" She looked at Jasper warily, but nodded. "You just feel what you feel and let us handle the rest."

"But I..."

"No buts, Bella. We aren't afraid - in fact, we expect it. We're ready to give you all the time you need. We fucked up, okay? Let us make it right." He pulled her to him, bumping her head slightly with his. "Let us help you make it right."

"You're not mad at me for hating you?" she asked childishly.

Jasper threw his head back and bellowed. "No, sweet, sweet Bella. I'm not mad at you. Why would I be?" He stopped and made her face him. "Look at me. Does this face look mad? No. You know what this face says?"

Bella grinned, but was unprepared when Jasper poked her in the ribs. She giggled and tried to shield that part of her body, but he found his way around. He did it over and over again until she was in fits of laughter. "Okay! Okay! I give!"

Jasper's smile was two miles wide. "This face," he said, "says we missed the hell out of our little sister."

*WiITY*

Sitting in the parking lot of the smokehouse, Bella's phone vibrated.

_Make sure he gives you xtra sauce _

Bella laughed, seeing the text was from Charlie. That man and his food had a special relationship, one Bella never quite understood. He was tall and lean, but the volume he put back would shame a sumo wrestler. The smokehouse was packed tonight, and Scully had told her it might be about thirty minutes. She didn't mind, of course; she had nowhere else to go.

When the passenger side door opened, Bella jumped in fright. Alice crawled in the cab and shut the door behind her, keeping her head down, never looking at Bella. She wasn't ready yet, and if she was honest, for once she didn't know what to say. So instead, she tilted her head right and stared out the window, trying to keep her composure. There was nothing left to do but sit in silence. She breathed on the window, watching her breath crystallize on the glass.

Bella, too, was frozen in place. This wasn't how she wanted their talk to happen, and she didn't want it to happen today. Bella kicked herself for even thinking she could outmaneuver Alice. She sighed, finally settling back in her seat, and waited. Alice always spoke first; she was the designated ice breaker.

But this time, she said nothing.

Bella fidgeted, and her mind spun a million miles an hour. She took a sideways glance at Alice, only meaning to peek, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the creature next to her. There wasn't one memory Bella had that didn't include Alice wearing beautiful clothes and a smile, but tonight she had neither of those. Tonight, she didn't look like the Alice that Bella remembered so often in her dreams. This Alice wore a...hoodie - a hoodie, torn jeans, and Uggs. She looked nice - not like she ever _didn't_ look nice - but she looked...sad. Her ensemble said it all.

Alice, her head hung low, continued to wait. She'd imagined this moment many times, many different ways, but she wasn't ready for today's vision of Bella ditching a chance to see her. Nor was she prepared to see Bella's words to Jasper just hours ago. She knew she should have waited, but she couldn't. She missed her best friend.

That night the Cullens had all sat around the dining room table, contemplating what should be done with this waif of a girl after Edward had miraculously saved, had been a crucial turning point. At that time, the first vision Alice had of Bella and Edward, happy and immortal, sparked hope in everyone. The vision she had next, one of she and Bella curled up on the couch, leaning against each other talking, she'd kept to herself. She'd told no one...not even Jasper. The strength of the vision had never faded...until they left.

Finally, uncomfortable with the silence, Bella faced her head on. "We can't sit here forever, Alice. One of us is aging."

They both cracked a smile at the same time, though neither one lingered.

"Did you know you were my first friend?" Alice asked. Bella shook her head, and Alice continued. "Before we met, I used to sit and imagine what our friendship would be like. I knew you'd never let me take you shopping, not that I saw it, but I could just tell. But I saw us talking...about everything. I wanted you to gossip with me about school people, to dish about Edward, and I wanted you to...nevermind, it's stupid."

"No," Bella said, barely above a whisper. "It's not stupid."

Alice hesitated. She'd never felt so vulnerable in her entire life. She could look into the future and see if Bella forgave her, but it felt wrong. She deserved to be blind.

"I wanted you to look for me in a crowded room. I wanted you to call me or text me at random and make me laugh. I wanted to make you do silly things so we'd remember them forever." Alice lowered her voice. "I wanted so many things. But I screwed it up, didn't I?"

Bella swallowed, hard. "You did. You really did."

Alice growled. "I know I did. Shit."

"Why, Alice?"

Alice mussed her hair and slouched in her seat. "I don't know, Bella. Maybe, in some ways, I agreed with Edward. I thought you deserved better than us. I thought you deserved better than me. You were so easy to be around. You trusted us without any reservations. I wanted it; I needed what you were offering, but I felt so selfish taking it from you. You don't know what's really out there, Bella. Sometimes I think you don't know what we really are."

"That's bullshit." Bella grumbled, turning away from Alice and staring out the window.

Alice laughed. "You _are_ ridiculous, you know that? Life is not roses, Bella. Everything is not what it seems! You see us as good because you_ want_ to. Have you ever even..." Alice turned her back as well, mimicking Bella, staring out the opposite window. "You know what? Nevermind. I know it's no use."

Silence hung heavy between them. Bella's tears rolled down unchecked, and Alice could smell them. She'd have tears of her own if it were possible. They seemed to be on opposite sides of a chasm; it was miles wide and neither knew what to do.

"Charlie almost had me committed," Bella admitted.

"I know. Carlisle told me." Alice balled her fists up and whipped around towards her. "How could you, Bella? Why couldn't you just do what everyone else has done and forget about us!"

"Forget about you?" Bella asked, shocked. "Is that what you want, Alice? Do you want me to forget about you...about us?"

"What I want doesn't matter." Alice shook her head. "It's what you have to...had to do. It's what we wanted for you, doesn't that even matter? Don't you care what _we_ wanted?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not the naive idiot you left, Alice. Don't try that shit on me." Alice huffed, but Bella sneered. "You're such a bitch, Alice."

"A bitch, huh?" Alice balked. "My, my, how your language has flourished. Seems to be the only thing that did in our absence."

Like the straw that broke the camel's back, Bella straightened up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She didn't have to take this from anyone...not anymore. Gathering her resolve, she grabbed the door handle of the truck and pulled.

"Leave, Alice." Bella opened her door and stepped out, but before she could move to close it, Alice was in front of her.

"So you're just going to give up now? You acted like one of us for months, you scared everyone who loved you." Alice walked closer to her until she was as close as a kiss. "You made _me_ watch you fall apart, and now you're just going to walk away?"

Bella shrank at her accusations. "What do you want from me, Alice?"

"I want to know why, Bella," Alice yelled. "You have a _life!_ You have something _none_ of us have. Why can't you just be happy?"

Bella seethed. She balled her fists up at her side and fired back. "I looked for you every day! I emailed you _every day_! I _did_ something, Alice? What the hell did you do, huh? If you want me gone, that's one thing, but don't you _dare_ fucking tell me what makes me happy or what I _have._"

"You are so..." Alice yelled.

"What, Alice?" Bella threw her hands up in the air. "Just say it!"

Alice held her gaze, boring a hole right through her. Bella didn't back down either. They were locked in hurt, neither willing to give in. Finally, though, Alice lowered her head and stepped back. "Human. You're so human."

Alice sighed and turned away. Breathing unnecessarily deep, she closed her eyes and held back the urge to scream. She needed to apologize. But the rage...it was so deep. Bella didn't understand her own beauty, her own amazing qualities, and it seemed they could never be explained to her enough.

Bella softened at the quiet tone of Alice's voice. Standing apart, seeming miles apart, Alice kicked the dirt, and Bella rocked with her arms crossed over her chest, looking off into the distance.

"You look like shit," Bella said, never turning towards her.

"So do you," Alice almost whispered, turning and really looking Bella up and down. Her eyes were sunken in, minutely, but it was enough. Her hair, once shiny and full, had lost its volume and luster. She was thinner, and Alice knew she really didn't have any weight to lose. Her once innocent demeanor had now turned solid, resolved...jaded. Alice cringed. "Do you even eat?"

"Not most days," Bella admitted, honestly. "Do you?"

"When I need to."

Bella was the first to close the gap between them, leaning her forehead against Alice's shoulder. The tears that came this time were welcomed. As her shoulders shook, she felt Alice pull her into an embrace. Her fingers threaded through Bella's locks as she spoke words of comfort.

"You're so important to me...to us, and you don't even realize it." Alice pulled up and held her face between icy, shaky hands. "I hated every minute, Bella. You wouldn't move, wouldn't try...and I couldn't _do_ anything. I'm so sorry...I know what he said to you. I saw it all."

Bella groaned, chest heaving, and tried to pull away from Alice.

"No, don't. You gotta believe me! I couldn't interfere, Bella. I couldn't!" Alice pleaded, broken by Bella's inconsolable sobs. "I tried...God I tried to talk him out of it. Jasper held me back so I didn't go after you. I hit Jasper, Bella. I almost killed him. "

"You hurt me so much." Bella opened her glassy eyes and bore her soul. Alice leaned her forehead against Bella's and whispered her apology over and over, letting Bella's tears speak for both of them.

* * *

**A/N: *sighs* The hardest one to write, for me, was Alice. I had a similar situation happen to me, except I was the bad friend. Needless to say, this one was difficult. I hope it met your expectations. I struggled with having her be confrontational with them all. The reason why I didn't do that was Bella loves the Cullens. She's hurt, sure, but there's a time and a place for everything, and trust me, she'll get a chance to really clear the air soon. **

**I'm super SUPER excited to see what you think, though! I love you all, truly...you don't even know!**

**As promised, here are the links to those wonderful stories by those WONDERFUL ladies!**

**Emily Bowden**: "The Betty Chronicles" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6007971/1/The_Betty_Chronicles

**wandb**: "What Happens Now" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6682634/1/What_Happens_Now

**Neliz**: "Modern Bandits and Neglected Dreamers" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5732142/1/Modern_Bandits_and_Neglected_Dreamers

**...and one to grow on...**

**CandyCanesFly**: "Searching Under Covers" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5843609/1/Searching_Under_Covers


	7. The Plan

**Big thanks to wanb, Emily Bowden, and Neliz for their invaluable input! **

**Sorry for the wait. Real life is kicking my butt right now. I know this is what we've all been waiting for, and I hope it lives up to your expectations. :)**

**So, here's Edward...**

* * *

She waited three days to call. After all the impromptu meetings with the entire Cullen family, Bella barely made it through the next work day. By day two, things were more manageable, though she overreacted when she pricked her finger on the box cutter. Mike was seconds away from taking her to the ER, but she finally got herself together and washed up the tiny cut in the bathroom sink.

Day three seemed to start and end better, so once she was home for the evening, she decided to stop putting off the inevitable. Bella knew Edward was most likely in quite a state by this time. But first, she needed to make sure Charlie wasn't going to bust in with his pistol drawn. She laughed at the visual, but called just in case.

The phone rang twice before a voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad," she said, absentmindedly fiddling with the band-aid on her finger. "What are you doing this evening?"

"Oh, yeah...I was going to call," he said. Bella heard papers shuffling across his desk and another phone rang unanswered in the distance. "Billy said they're showing the game tonight on the big screen down at the rec center on the Rez. Wanna come?"

Bella smiled. "As tempting as that sounds, I wasn't thinking Budweiser and baseball tonight. Rain check?"

"Sure, sure. So, what about you? You need some money for pizza or something?"

"No, not tonight." Bella hesitated, not really in the mood to chitchat. "I was going to have Edward over to talk. I wanted to make sure you knew, and that you knew it was just to talk."

Charlie grew quiet, and Bella heard him lay the phone down, and then she heard a door shut. When he came back on the line, he sighed. "Is this what you want? He's not pestering you, is he? I'll slap a damn restraining..."

"Dad. Stop. Remember what we talked about?" Bella could almost see him roll his eyes. "Yes or no? I mean, we can meet somewhere else if it bothers you."

"Fine, Bella. Fine. He leaves by ten o'clock and you stay downstairs, you hear?" Charlie's finger waggled at the phone, and he gave the receiver his most intimidating look.

Bella laughed this time, and she heard Charlie harrumph into the phone. "Yes, Dad, that sounds reasonable. Besides, I have work early, so I won't be staying up too late. And when you check on me tonight, can you _not_ bring the shotgun, please?"

It was Charlie's turn to laugh. "You got it, kiddo."

"Have a good time, and no means no, okay?" Bella chided him.

"Wait," Charlie stuttered. "What? What do you mean by that, young lady?"

"Nothing, Dad. I love you, and be safe, okay?" Bella giggled.

"Always am. Love you too, honey."

*WiITY*

Bella ate a little bit. The cereal was stale in her mouth, though, and the milk tasted sour. She knew that was her nerves talking, so she just forced it down. It was something she was used to by this point.

When she'd called Edward, he'd answered on the first ring. The smile in his voice was painful, and the eagerness with which he accepted her invitation didn't surprise her. When they ended the call, Edward thanked her sincerely for talking to him. She just mumbled and hung up the phone.

She sat on the couch and waited. Her semi-full stomach did flips, and she couldn't stop her leg from twitching a bit. The clock read six fifty-nine. At exactly seven o'clock, she heard a soft knock at the door. Standing, she smoothed her shirt and jeans, and went to answer it. As soon as she saw him, she tried to steel herself, begging her body not to react to his beautiful face. That was obviously too much to ask. Her knees wobbled, and she braced herself against the knob for support.

"Good evening, Bella," he said, smiling ear to ear.

"Hey, Edward." Bella motioned for him to come in and pointed to the living room. "Have a seat."

Edward took her cue and sat on the couch, scooting up to the edge and leaning his forearms on his knees. She took the love seat across from him and assumed a similar position.

"So, how have you been?" she asked, trying to break the ice.

"I've been better, truthfully." Edward nervously wrung his hands.

Bella sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. Your family kind of...well, they kind of caught me off guard."

"I'm truly sorry about that," Edward said, shaking his head. "They've had their own agenda recently. I get _very little_ say."

Bella couldn't help the giggle that trickled off her lips. She quickly covered her smile with her hand, clearing her throat to gain her composure. Edward smiled, though.

"I've missed that, you know." He hung his head, fearing her reaction.

She didn't acknowledge his comment. What did he expect her to say? Instead, she changed the subject. "What...what have you been doing lately?"

"Well, the family was in Ithaca, and I...I spent some time away for a while before joining them."

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Rio De Janeiro. We have a place there." Edward pulled out his cell phone and flipped to his gallery. He found a picture he'd taken off the balcony of their villa and held the phone out to Bella. She took it and nodded, handing it back to him.

"It looks beautiful." Bella relaxed a bit, sitting back on the love seat, gathering her feet underneath her.

"Bella, I..."

"Edward, I..."

They both spoke at the same time. After a shared smile, Edward gestured for her to go first.

"No, you go," Bella insisted.

He nodded and sat still for a moment. Aware that she was waiting, he laughed. "I have so much to say, so many questions. I don't know where to start."

"Me too." She sighed. "It's all...I don't know. It's like a lifetime has passed."

They both avoided eye contact, simply choosing to scan random objects in the room. This went on for few moments, but that was all it took for Bella to gather her courage.

"I want to apologize." Bella spat out the words in a hurry.

Edward looked up at her very serious, and very nervous, face. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I wanted to apologize," she repeated, rolling her eyes at his surprise. "Look, Edward. This whole situation has been dramatized and emotional when it didn't need to be. What you did was wrong, and you get that. But, what I did was wrong, too. I didn't...I gave up. I let the people who loved me down, and I caused your family so much grief. I acted as if I was the only one in the world who'd ever had their heart broken. I look back and...I'm ashamed."

Edward couldn't speak. He scanned her features for any indication that she was being sarcastic or insincere, but he found none.

"So, I'm sorry if you came back because of me, because of what I did. If you want to be friends, that's fine. And in time, I think, everything will settle down and we can all..."

"Stop." Edward was barely able to speak. The honesty with which she delivered her words set him on the verge of insanity. He looked at her again, and again, for any telltale sign of jest. "I can't tell, Isabella...I can't tell. Are you...I mean...are you being truthful? Am I missing something? You usually bite your lip, um, when you're unsure...but you're not doing that. It's been so long! I can't tell...please, just tell me. Be straight with me."

Bella balked. "What are you talking about? I _am_ being serious. What's wrong with you?"

Edward stood up and fisted his unruly hair. "You can't think that. I don't understand...you can't be that ridiculous. Bella..."

"Ridiculous?" she repeated, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "Did you just...are you saying that I'm being ridiculous? I'm trying to be _mature_ about this! You know - "

"_Mature_?" Edward laughed, throwing his head back. "That's not mature, Bella, that's...I don't know what that is. And _friends_? We'll be _friends_? What's wrong with _you_?"

Bella fumed, standing to meet Edward face to face. "What's _wrong_ with me? You're still a petulant teenager, aren't you? _You're_ the one who has something wrong! And you don't have the corner market on mistakes. I'm just trying to...to...I'm trying to do the right thing here!"

Edward laughed again, and this time it held a very manic tone. "And you're still such a martyr. God, Bella, I hoped it was just age and that you'd grow out of that."

"You know what? Fuck off!" Bella yelled. She pushed at his chest, but he didn't budge.

"Alice said your language had 'flourished', but I didn't believe her until now. It doesn't suite you." Edward balled his fist, and they both held their ground. He saw the words in the way she glared at him. He could tell they were inches away from rolling off her tongue, so he assisted her. "Go ahead, say it."

Rage churned through Bella; it swam behind her eyes and coursed in her blood. She shook her head, fighting against the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. She didn't...couldn't. All this time, she wouldn't let herself blame him, be angry with him, but now...he was pushing her too far.

Edward growled. "Say it."

"No." Bella stared long and hard, but he wouldn't back down.

Finally, possessed by something that frightened Bella, Edward hollered, "Just say it!"

"I hate you!" She screamed back.

Edward's whole body froze at her words. He'd been scarred so deep lately, hearing Bella say things he never thought would pass her lips...especially aimed at him. Finally able to compose himself, he smiled his famous smile, even though it never reached his eyes. "There's the truth I was looking for."

Bella reared back, and before she could stop herself, she'd slapped him in the face. Edward softened the blow, turning his cheek, and even though the physical pain wasn't there, it hurt in such a different, deeper way.

"Is _this_ what you wanted? Huh?" she screamed again, tears coursing down her face. "What do you want to hear, Edward? That I can't stand the sight of you? That you're a sorry son of a bitch for what you did, and I'll never forgive you? You want to hear me say that if you dropped dead, right now, I wouldn't shed a tear?"

Edward winced at her words. He kept his face turned away from her and closed his eyes. "The truth, that's all I wanted to hear."

She backed away from Edward until her legs bumped the edge of the couch, and she fell down on the seat. She'd cried so much, and she didn't thinks she had any tears left, so she buried her head in her hands.

"I hated every day you were away. I hated every cloudy day, every song on the radio, every time I pulled into the parking lot and didn't see your car. I hated being happy because it felt wrong. I hated feeling it all, because nothing seemed real. I hated sleeping alone, I hated waking up alone, and I hated even thinking about time moving on. But you?" She sniffled. "I never hated you."

Edward quickly moved to her side and cupped her face in his hands, gently pulling her face up and smoothing his thumbs lightly across her skin. "Look at me, Bella."

Bella tried to break away. It was too much, too soon. His touch, though, held her. His voice anchored her to the moment as her heart drifted to the past. Her face burned, and she felt him smooth every tear. She wanted everything his touch promised.

He kept his eyes on her, moving, watching her give into him inch by precious inch.

Their lips met in reverence, as if no time had passed. When they parted, she sighed, closing her eyes as she felt him take her again. They moved in perfect time, giving and taking, and she knew she'd never be kissed...touched...loved like that by anyone else ever again. She caressed his face with hesitant fingertips, and he moaned into her mouth. Breathing her name, he moved closer, pulling her body to his.

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Fear coursed through her, and Edward felt her seize up in his embrace. He didn't release her, though. One moment she was calm, and the next, her arms flailed, and she began to push at his chest and grab at his hands.

"No, no, no, Bella. Wait, hush," he crooned close to her cheek, trying to calm her as she thrashed against him. Finally afraid for her safety, he let her go. She vaulted off the couch and plastered herself against the wall of the living room.

"You," she coughed, swallowing thickly, "You don't get to do that anymore!"

Edward's hand hung in the air, still clutching the space she'd recently vacated. He closed his eyes and took it all in. "You felt it."

The sound that came out of her was somewhere between a groan and a sob, but it broke his heart nonetheless. "Please, Edward."

He didn't know what to feel, what to say. She killed him, she confused him, and most of all...she still loved him. If she told him, to his face, that it was a lie, he wouldn't believe her. He'd felt it in her body, in the way she still responded to him. But was love enough? He leaned back against the couch in frustration.

"Are we...is this it?" Edward asked, staring up at a random spot on the ceiling. "I feel like, I don't know...do you feel it? Is it all ending?"

"I think...I think it's already done," Bella whispered, touching her lips, trying to persuade herself.

"No."

Edward covered his face with his hands and screamed into the void. He barely registered Bella sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. He sobbed dry tears, choked on his emotions, as he gave himself over to the realization that he'd lost her. Like a delicate butterfly in his hand, he'd held her too tight at one time, and let her go wounded and broken. But she'd healed, somehow, though not without scars. He tilted his head lazily to the side and watched her cry. Helplessness set it, and even though it wasn't possible, Edward felt every muscle in his body ache...for her. He couldn't reach out this time, though. She'd made that clear. So he watched, and each tear that rolled down her cheek took a piece of his soul.

Bella heaved onto her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He was right there, right in front of her and she was letting him go after hanging on for so long. She day-dreamed his return, but she'd never imagined this. In her dreams, he'd come, profess his love and his epiphany that they belonged together, and then they'd kiss passionately turning the world right again. In her dreams, love conquered all.

In reality, though, love was pain.

"I think you need to go, Edward." Bella wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt and stood up. With deliberate effort, she walked to the door. Edward watched her every step, as if she'd vanish suddenly from his sight. Bella placed her hand on the knob and pulled the door open.

Edward stood, took several steps, then stopped. He looked her dead in the eye. "I can make this right, Isabella. We can't give up."

"Please. Don't make this harder than it already is," she whispered.

Crushed by her resolve, he kept walking. As he crossed the threshold of the door, Bella pushed it closed.

At the last few inches, Edward placed his hands on the worn wood, and the door stopped. "Give me a chance. Give us a chance, please."

Bella leaned in, pushing her forehead into the door, but he wouldn't let her close it, "Why? We hurt each other, Edward. It's all we know how to do."

"That's not true!" Edward pleaded. "You felt it! Please, Bella, tell me you felt it.

She sighed. "What does it matter?"

Edward's aching heart soared. "It matter...so much. Just give me some time, Bella...a month or two."

Her silence told Edward all he needed to know, and he finally let go, letting it click close in his face. Leaning his forehead against the barrier between them, he screamed his vow. "I am _not_ giving up!"

Bella turned and slid down, hitting the floor hard. She could hear him pleading, begging, on the other side of the door. The world around her became small, cold, and the weight of reality crashed down around her. She didn't know what was real anymore. He turned her world upside down and inside out until she questioned everything, and all she wanted was him. But when she had what she wanted right in front of her, she couldn't do it.

She knew if she stayed at the door a moment longer, she'd be out there in his arms. She deserved more than that, so she walked slowly upstairs, took a warm shower, and crawled in bed. This time, though, she didn't know if she'd ever get up again.

*WiITY*

Edward sat on the steps of her porch, where he'd crawled after he heard her go upstairs, for hours. He knew he should leave. If he wasn't careful, one of the neighbors would call Charlie at the station. A few of them had thought about it already. But at this point, he didn't care. Leaving her house, and her scent, made it real...and it couldn't be real. They still had a chance. He was her _mate_, and she was his. In the end, that was all that mattered, right?

He thrust his head in his hand and sighed.

Just then, Edward heard obnoxious, blaring music and a truck barreling down the road, and he picked up the shallow thoughts of none other than Mike Newton. Edward groaned, wondering if his night could get any worse. Maybe Mike was just passing by, coincidentally in the neighborhood. Would he get that lucky? No. Mike's truck was turning into Bella's driveway.

Mike knew he probably shouldn't have come. Bella seemed off at work, distracted, and he could only guess it was because of Cullen. _Edward_ Cullen. In his mind, Bella needed choices. She needed to know she didn't have to limit herself to one guy. And Mike didn't mind being the other guy, not one bit. When his lights hit the porch of her house, Mike groaned.

_Not Cullen,_ he thought, seeing Edward sitting on Bella's front steps. _Too late to back out now._

Edward stiffened at Mike's thoughts. Just the thought of Bella _considering_ Mike Newton as a worthy suitor turned his stomach. And Mike wasn't honorable about it. He'd jump at the chance to be the rebound date if it got him into her pants. When Mike jumped out of the truck, Edward stood stiffly, moments from tearing Mike to pieces.

_One_ _wrong thought,_ Edward mused, feeling the adrenaline course through his body.

"Cullen? Is that you? What the hell are you doing here?" Mike asked, trying to keep his cool. "I heard you were back in town."

"Mike." Edward greeted him with no emotion, but Mike was oblivious, sticking out his hand. Edward mustered up his manners and gave him a good, strong shake.

Mike shuffled a bit, pulling his ball cap off and refitting it. "So, you came to see Bella?"

Edward chuckled, "Obviously." Though he tried not to give anything away, he couldn't help the pain that laced across his features.

"Oh," Mike said, seeing Edward's reaction. "She shut you down, didn't she? Don't sweat it, man. She does it to everyone. Join the club."

Edward wanted to be angry, but somehow Mike's comment soothed him. Awkwardly, they both took a seat on the porch.

"So, you guys trying to work things out?" Mike asked, trying to drum up some small talk.

Edward rolled his eyes. The absurdity of talking to Mike Newton about his disastrous time with Bella was almost too much, but something made him open his mouth. "Trying and failing. She...she kicked me out."

"No shit." Mike laughed at his own private joke, and Edward's will was the only thing that held him back. "I'm sorry, but man...what do you expect? You know how she was after you left, right?"

Edward braced himself against the images in Mike's mind, the whispered conversations he'd overheard between Charlie and Mike's father, and the gossip that swirled around Bella at school. He'd known, but seeing it first hand was excruciating. Her face was vacant, emotionless, even the times Mike cherished, a smile or two, seemed disingenuous and strained. Her entire personality seemed like as if it was locked behind a vault, and nothing, not a feeling nor a reaction, escaped.

Edward's heart ached, and he was once again reminded of how royally he'd screwed up, and in some sense was still screwing up. He punched the porch, lightly by his standards, and watched Mike chuckle

"I mean, on a scale of one to ten for fuck-ups, you hit the big one-oh." Mike turned towards Edward. "Look, we've all been there. We're men. My dad says we all screw the pooch sometimes, so don't beat yourself up over it. Hell, she talked to you, didn't she? That's gotta count for something."

Edward, recovering from the assault of Mike's memories, grimaced. "It's not that easy, Mike. I think...I think she meant it. She said we were over."

Mike laughed. He laughed hard. "Well, that's too bad. I'm sure she _really_ meant it. I mean, women don't change their minds or anything." Edward stared at Mike, clueless, until he continued. "Come _on,_ Cullen! Really? She said it once, so you're just going to mope out here and roll over?"

"You don't get it. Just..." Edward went to stand, tired of Mike making a mockery of his feelings. "Have a good evening, Mike. I think I'll walk home. I could use the fresh air."

"Wait, Cullen." Mike put his hand on Edward's shoulder, willing him to sit. "Look, I know this shit hurts, believe me. I'm not trying to make fun of you, but dude, you've got to man up here. Women are complicated as fuck, but they all have one thing in common. They want to know you want them."

Edward, reluctant but intrigued, sat down. Mike smiled, patting him on the back man-style.

"Now, you gotta have a game plan. Flowers and candy and that kind of shit never works. You gotta be different." Mike mused on the things Edward could do to get Bella's attention. Some of the ideas, like the banner behind a helicopter, were really bad. Some, like taking her lunch at work, were really insightful...for Mike Newton, that is.

They talked for a good fifteen minutes, not only about what Edward should do about Bella, but about other things as well. Edward told Mike about Rio, and about their home in Ithaca, and Mike asked if Edward had gone to New York. Mike said he'd always wanted to see Times Square.

Mike looked towards Bella's door, and then turned back to Edward. "She alright? Did you check on her?"

"No. I...I doubt she'll want to see me," Edward said.

Mike shook his head and checked his watch. "Well, if she won't even see you, I don't think I'll be welcomed either. She's a tough one."

Edward nodded in agreement, and for a moment, he thought about asking Mike to knock on the door and check on her, just for his piece of mind. Maybe she'd talk to him. But, as quickly as that thought entered his mind, he dismissed it, remembering whom he was talking about. If Mike so much as thought about her inappropriately, well, Edward didn't know if he had that much restraint right now.

Mike stood up, dusted off his pants and readjusted his cap. "You can't give up, man. Persistence pays off. Chicks like to know you've got it bad for them. They might say no fifty million times, but one time they might say yes. Well, except for Bella. It's like all she knows how to say is no. I'm guessing that's your fault, right?"

Edward laughed and stood up as well. He thrust his hand out, and Mike shook it heartily. "It was good to see you, Mike. And thanks."

"Don't mention it," Mike said. With a smirk, he looked Edward in the eyes. "Good luck, Cullen. And if you can't pull this shit off, I hope there's no hard feelings when I take your girl. I'm a catch around here, you know, and I think I'm growin' on her."

Edward shook his head, "No hard feelings."

As Mike drove away, Edward walked to the back of Bella's house and passed her window. She was hurting. He could hear her toss and turn in bed. But Edward smiled and took solace in the fact that soon, she'd know just how much he loved her. Soon, she'd never be able to doubt how special she was. Edward hoped that sooner, rather than later, she'd let him hold her like he longed to. Hope was all he had, and he wouldn't let go. Never.

*WiITY*

Alice waited, foot tapping and hands on her hips, for her brother to come home. She was furious...no, beyond furious. So when Edward walked in the door, she tackled him linebacker style and held him down.

"You talked to _him_? You took advice from _him _and not _me?_" she screeched.

"Alice, come on, just...let me up." Edward squirmed under her iron grip, but Alice didn't relent. Her glare was deadly, but he chuckled. "Don't look at me like that. He wasn't that bad."

"What? Mike hump-your-leg Newton _not that bad_?" Have you lost your freaking mind? I'm your _sister_! She's my _best friend_! You should have come to _me_!" Alice poked him hard in the chest, for emphasis.

Edward laughed. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry."

Finally satisfied, Alice let him up, but didn't let him off the hook. The rest of the family began to make congregate in the living room. Mates were coupled, Esme's hand in Carlisle's, and they all looked at Edward with compassion and curiosity. Standing in front of him, he read their thoughts and knew what they wanted to know, but he just smiled. Alice huffed, grabbed Jasper by the arm, nearly slinging him on the couch, and plopped down in his lap.

"Just tell them, Edward, geez. They're going to pop a cork." Alice smiled and buried herself further into Jasper's embrace.

The rest of the family took their usual seats, but Edward walked into the living room and stood. He didn't speak for a few moments, collecting his thoughts, and when he finally spoke, a pin drop could have been heard clearly by human ears.

"She told me it was over." He looked them all in the eye before he continued. "And she asked me to leave."

Esme gasped, covering her mouth, and Carlisle was at Edward's side as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Son." Carlisle clasped him on the shoulder, and then cupped Edward's cheek with his palm. "It'll be alright. We're all here for you."

Edward felt Emmett's large hand on his back, then Jasper's, and then the rest of the family fell in line to comfort him. They waited, ready to catch him if he fell apart. But he didn't. He wouldn't.

Edward nodded appreciatively at them. He touched Carlisle's hand on his face, affirming his gesture, and embraced him fully. Carlisle was taken aback by Edward's open show of affection, and Edward, suddenly feeling self conscious about Carlisle's reaction, pulled back. Moving away a bit, he clapped Emmett briefly on the forearm and pulled Rose to his side, letting them know he appreciated their support. He moved toward Jasper, shook his hand, and finally hugged Esme, letting her smooth his unruly hair. When they all realized he was fine...oddly fine...they stepped back. Alice's tinkling laughter from her perch on the couch finally broke the silence.

Edward simply held up his index finger, and, with a wild look in his eyes, stated, "But I've got a plan."

Alice clapped her hands, seeing it all unfold before her tiny little eyes, and Edward threw his head back and laughed.

The others, confused as always, waited for their silent conversation to come to an end. Once Edward and Alice could contain their excitement, Edward began to explain.

"After she dismissed me..." he said, but Alice barged in.

"He means kicked him to the curb."

"Yes...well...after that, I had an unlikely visitor...Mike Newton." Emmett's jaw dropped, but Edward held his hand up. "I know, I know. I thought the same thing, but he turned out to be very helpful."

"He's still alive?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett, he's still alive. And because of him, I realized I can't give up on Bella, on what we had together." Edward took a seat this time, speaking excitedly. "I know things look bad right now, but she loves me. I know she does. It's going to take time and patience...and it's not going to be easy, but I know I can make things right. No, not just right...I know I can make them better. I can make us better."

"And we all get to help!" Alice beamed.

Edward chuckled, "Yes, it's going to take all of us."

Esme's thoughts were warm and thankful, as were the rest of his family's, but it was Esme's words that impacted him the most. "I knew you'd do the right thing, Edward.

Edward nodded at her. "Thank you, Esme. I'm sorry I can't say the same about myself. After we talked, I didn't have much hope. But now, I feel crazy. I can't stop thinking of ways to show her how amazing she is, ways to make her really smile."

"Are you wearing rose colored glasses, Edward?" Rose laughed. "You can't buy her. She _hates_ gifts. This is not a wooing game. She's hurt, and you did it. I hate to rain on your parade, but if you _feel_ crazy, maybe you are."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Nope, I'm not, Rose. You'll see."

"So? Should we get started?" Alice asked. Edward nodded, and the family began to talk amongst themselves, with Alice's guidance, throwing out ideas and making plans. Edward stood in the middle of them, beaming with pride. He'd never felt more thankful for his family, his life, than he did in that moment.

Jasper got his attention and asked him to step outside. When they were alone, Jasper turned toward Edward, reading him top to bottom, only finding hope and excitement. He grinned, Edward returning his expression, and both relaxed.

"I know, Jasper. I know this isn't going to be easy."

Jasper sighed. "I hope so, Edward. I'm just a little worried that your enthusiasm is belittling Bella's feelings. She's really hurting, and after today, I'm concerned. How did she seem when you left?"

Edward's mood faltered a bit as he thought about her, leaning against the door, gasping for breath. "Not well."

"I thought so." Jasper didn't look up at Edward as he spoke. "I'm all for this campaign you have going, really. I think it'll be great. Just be realistic, please? She might not respond like you want her to. She might respond the exact opposite. I'll be watching closely, and you have to promise me that if I ask you to back off, you will."

Edward took in his brother's words, heard the concern in his voice, and nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Jasper's head rose, meeting Edward's eyes. "Let's go make sure my wife hasn't gone overboard, shall we?"

Edward smiled. "Suprisingly, I haven't disliked one thing she's suggested. What does that say about me?"

"Whipped, my brother." Jasper guffawed. "That means you're whipped."

* * *

***hides away* So? What did you think?**

**Here are some other awesome fics you should check out!**

**Emily Bowden**: "The Betty Chronicles" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6007971/1/The_Betty_Chronicles

**wandb**: "What Happens Now" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6682634/1/What_Happens_Now

**Neliz**: "Modern Bandits and Neglected Dreamers" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5732142/1/Modern_Bandits_and_Neglected_Dreamers

**CandyCanesFly**: "Searching Under Covers" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5843609/1/Searching_Under_Covers


	8. Workin' It

**I'M SO SORRY! Real life really got a hold of me this time. I promise, I'll try to make the next one sooner. Well, "The Plan" is starting up, and I've heard from quite a few of you and trust me, this is the tip of the iceberg! I was surprised, though, because we were all brain buddies :) We agree on a lot! **

**Much thanks to wandb, Emily Bowden, and Neliz...who keeps me thinking all the time. **

**Read the author's note at the end, please, and check out the recs! I wouldn't steer you wrong!**

**Also a HUGE shout out to mehek18 and her awesome banner and all her beautiful recs for my story! http:/bit(dot)ly/gmkXHa Check it out! And also check out her page http:/mehek18(dot)tumblr(dot)com/. She's amazing!**

**Alright...here goes nothing... **

* * *

The alarm went off early, too early, and Bella pushed the snooze button. Ten times. When she finally roused the courage to get up, only ten minutes were left for her to get ready. Every step she took she gained donned a piece of essential clothing, then a hoodie, two socks, shoes, her cell phone and car keys. Autopilot kicked in as she shoved the key in the ignition, and she was in Newton's parking lot before she knew it.

She pushed in the door and clocked in, never saying a word to Mike. He talked, but she barely heard him, functioning on nothing but memory. For the rest of her shift, she kept her head down, her mouth closed, and did her job. When people smiled at her, she smiled back out of politeness. She said thank you and come again, have a nice day, and gave them their totals. Sometimes, she did it in that order. The bell over the door tinkled, but she didn't look up.

Edward walked in, and his acute eyes immediately landed on Bella. Her lips were drawn, her body bent over heavily under the burden of her emotions, and from his side view, the dark circles under her eyes were deep. His cell phone buzzed in his pocked, but he ignored it and walked briskly toward her until someone stopped him.

"Whoa there, Cullen," Mike said in a low voice, pulling them both out of Bella's possible line of sight. "What do you think you're doing?"

All good-will forgotten, Edward growled low. "Move."

"Don't front me, dick. I asked you a question." Mike's face was serious, composed, as if what Edward was didn't matter.

"Don't be dense, _Newton_. Let me go." Edward shoved him lightly aside, but Mike quickly recovered, grabbing his shoulder.

"You think you can just walk up to her and 'talk things out?' Look at her, man. She's barely holding her shit together today." Mike kept his hands on him just in case. "What happened to having a plan?"

Edward sighed. The plan. He ran over it in his head. This visit definitely didn't fit in the plan. Gazing down at the brown paper sack in his hand, her beautiful name scripted on the front with a note hanging off the side, he took a deep breath and thrust it towards Mike.

"Can you please give this to her?" Edward looked over at Bella one last time while Mike took the bag. His foot stepped out of line, in her general direction, but Mike's grip stayed strong.

"Sure. Now go before she sees you." Edward didn't budge, so Mike clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, did you hear me? Come one, man. Look. I'm going to let her go home early, okay?"

Edward nodded and, before he could change his mind, walked quietly out of the store, only the chiming of the door's bell indicated he'd been there at all.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike hollered, breaking her from the monotony of fold, fold, tuck, tuck and roll. "Got something for ya!"

Bella set aside her work and met Mike at the register. When he placed the bag in front of her, she turned away from it.

"Now, hold up, Swan," Mike said. "Just take a look at it. I don't think it's gonna bite."

Bella sighed and turned back, eyeing the bag carefully. It was a plain, brown paper bag, but the outside had been decorated with beautiful filigree, some glitter, and her name was elegantly displayed on the front. A card hung from the top, attached with a delicate pale pink ribbon. As if it would break, Bella opened the card and read.

_My dear Isabella,_

_We made breakfast this morning and thought of you. Our house is not a home when you're not here, and we hope that won't be the case for long. Take care, darling, and know that we love you._

_Esme and Carlisle._

Tears stung as they pooled in her eyes, but Bella blinked them back and opened the sack. Inside lay a beautiful wheat muffin with a small pint of white milk. She lifted them out and set them on the counter, noticing there was still something in the bottom. Reaching down, she felt the softness of a napkin, and pulled it out as well. Though, when she laid it on the counter, Edward's perfect handwriting was clearly visible.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways..._

_1. I love how you're so surprised that people care about you._

Bella's hand shook, and she swallowed coarsely. Mike noticed and laid a hand on the small of her back, steadying her against the counter. Just then, the bell tinkled again and someone walked in.

"Bella," Mike called, trying to snap her out of it. "Bella. Look, just go to the break room and relax. Eat. Okay? You can't stay out here like that."

Bella nodded, packed her breakfast up, and walked to the kitchen area without a sound. As soon as she sat down, she meticulously unpacked everything again, laying things side by side, and just stared at them. Minutes passed before she could pull herself together and pull a bite off of the muffin. It melted in her mouth, and she tasted strawberries. She didn't realize how hungry she really was until she looked down and it was gone. She sipped her milk while caressing the napkin with her fingertips. Finally done, she folded everything up neatly and stored the the bag in her tote.

Because of their gesture, hope took hold of her heart. Even though her head told her it was over with Edward, with his family, she didn't take sides. She embraced both emotions equally, feeling the hurt and the joy, sure that one would prevail in the end.

*WiITY*

Mike was true to his word, letting Bella go home about two hours before her shift actually ended.

The balmy weather was perfect, at least to her, and expressed about herself what she couldn't put into words. She took in the cloudy sky, the light fog so early in the day, and she smiled. She attempted to take a deep breath but ended up coughing painfully. Wincing, she pulled out a water bottle and took a small sip. Rubbing her throat, she realized that the dryness in her throat came from not speaking much, if at all, during the day. Shaking her head, she shoved the bottle back in her pack and took the last few steps to her truck. She fished out her keys, and as she went to unlock the door, she startled at the black, sparkly, furry thing hanging off her handle.

It hung by its wings, she guessed they were wings, and as she uncurled it, she laughed. It was a bat - a sparkly, black felt bat. Its eyes were round and cartoonish, smushed together, and its cute button nose was midnight blue felt as was its smile. Bella reached out and touched its plastic fangs and began to laugh all over again. Sitting around its neck, attached to a midnight blue ribbon, was a doggie tag that said, "Count Edvard." Bella leaned against the truck, bracing herself, as she tried to calm down. It felt good to laugh.

She looked around, on the ground and on the bat, for a note, but didn't find it till she peeked in the truck. Unlocking the door, she picked up the black card and flipped it open and a paper fell out. She picked up the paper but read the card first.

_Bella-bear,_

_I vant to suck your blood! Na, just kidding. You're not my type. Get it? Type! Man, I'm funny. Anyways, just wanted to give you a little laughter. Never hurts, you know? I hope we can make you laugh in person soon. It's not the same around here. No one lets me pick on them but you. Don't be a stranger, okay?_

_Emmett_

Bella smiled, silently thanking Emmett. She put down the card and unfolded the paper that was still left in her hands. Edward.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways..._

_2. I love how you laugh._

He used to tell her that all the time, that he loved her laugh, her smile, everything about her. She missed those words. She missed them more than she cared to admit.

Arriving home, she found another note on the counter. Cautiously, as if gauging what more she could endure today, she picked up the ragged edged piece of paper and began to read.

_Bells,_

_Got a late shift tonight. Pizza in the fridge. Call me if you need me._

_Dad_

Leave it to Charlie to keep things simple. Bella opened the fridge, and sure enough, he had just shoved the whole box in instead of wrapping up the pieces. Bella quickly fixed his bachelor mistake without leaving anything out for herself. She just wasn't hungry. Instead, she climbed the stairs to her room, making a bee-line straight for her bed, and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

*WiITY*

Edward popped the window open silently, thanks to the WD-40 he'd applied earlier in the day, and took his usual seat. She hadn't eaten anything, she was sleeping so much, and she seemed to be holding her emotions close to her chest. He knew the clinical definition of depression, as well as what the most recent psychiatric diagnostic tool said the symptoms were, but Edward couldn't bear seeing them manifest in the one he loved. He prayed to whomever would listen for her health, her well being, and that his plan could undo some of the damage he'd caused.

He laughed when he saw the bat Emmett had chosen tucked underneath her arm as she slept. At first, he'd been angry at Emmett's choice, thinking he was belittling the issue of what they were, but finally agreed after Emmett assured him over and over that she'd love it. Seeing her, watching her laughter when she'd received it, impressed upon Edward how well his family knew her, and how horrible he'd been at seeing who she really was. He'd spent the entire time they were together picturing her as he wanted to see her, frail, beautiful, selfless, and he'd neglected to see how funny she was, how much she loved his family, and how much she needed his love.

Just then, the downstairs phone rang. Bella stirred, but Edward knew she wouldn't wake. Instead, the answering machine message played, followed by a beep.

_Hey, Bells, it's Jake. Look, I know it's been a long time, and I know what you said before, but, you know...if you need someone, I'm here. I won't judge you. Just call me back, okay? Don't shut me out again. I know they're back, and I understand more than you think._

Edward stiffened. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took one look at Bella, wanting to stay longer, to stop her nightmares, but his pocket buzzed again and he quickly ran down the stairs. Looking over the answering machine, his finger hovering over the delete button, Edward's choice became more than a deleted message. It was Bella's message...but she needed to be protected. It was for her own good. He was just trying...to control her. Edward kicked himself and jerked his finger back from the button. He remembered Carlisle's words about treating her as an equal and trusting her, so he quickly ran back upstairs and exited out the window. As he hit the ground, he answered the call.

"Yes, he's Jacob Black. Yes, he's a wolf. No, Bella doesn't know." Alice spit the words out quickly, knowing Edward's patience was stretched thin. "And good job, brother."

Edward dismissed her last comment. "What do you see?"

"The Elders are going to call a meeting tonight, but then after that everything goes black, Edward. I...I don't know. I don't understand it," Alice whined, clearly irritated at being in the dark.

"Why haven't we known, Alice? Why haven't you seen anything?" Edward's voice bordered on irritation and Alice immediately bristled.

"Don't talk to me like that, Edward. I didn't do this on purpose. It pisses me off, too." Alice sighed. "Just...come home. We need to talk before they call."

Edward shut the phone without a goodbye and started home.

*WiITY*

Billy Black spoke loudly, with conviction and expression, as he outlined their forefathers' treaty with the Cullens in the old language. Carlisle stood at the head of his family, flanked by Esme and Edward, the original members of the treaty. Once Billy was finished, he spoke to Carlisle in English.

"We have a purpose for this meeting." His eyes bore into Carlisle's .

"Then speak your purpose, old friend." Carlisle held his gaze.

"Isabella Swan is a friend of the Quileute nation. She is not to be harmed. We will consider it more than a breach of treaty. It will be war."

Carlisle sighed, quickly looking toward Edward. _Do not react. Let me talk._

"We have no intentions of harming Bella. As Edward's mate, she is family to us as well."

Edward shook his head, fighting the thoughts that bombarded him. Each warrior, each wolf, was shouting obscenities and declarations at Carlisle's words. One in particular, whom Edward surmised must be Jacob Black, was more vehement than the rest. Edward kept his face devoid of emotion, but his eyes found Jacob's among the dark-skinned boys crowded around. Jacob acknowledged him, swore to end him, and vowed that Edward would never touch Bella as long as Jacob lived. Edward's body tensed, all muscles primed to attack, but then he felt the edge ebb off and Jasper moved up behind him.

After quieting down the pack, Billy Black continued. "She comes to you willingly?"

"At this time, she hasn't made a decision. She and Edward have been away from each other for some time. She is free to choose, though. We will not force her."

The older men talked among themselves, while the younger boys tryed to assert themselves. The Elders sternly reprimanded them each time, and they backed away from the circle reluctantly. Jasper stiffened behind Edward, trying to manage the hate and aggression rolling off the crowd in front of them, as well as off his own family. Finally, with what seemed like a mixed decision, they returned to their united front.

"You will keep us informed. We will watch for ourselves as well." Billy turned towards Edward, almost willing him to react. Edward strained, screamed to himself, and struggled with the monster inside him, but never broke rank. Just the thought of having a dangerous, young wolf near Bella enraged him. She would never go anywhere alone, ever again, even if she protested. She could scream all she liked; he would not change his mind.

Alice yelled at him in her head just as a vision without the wolves hit her. The argument before Edward, via Alice, was heated, Bella screaming at him and Edward screaming back. Just as Edward reached for Bella to stop her from leaving, a wolf attacked from out of nowhere, without warning. As soon as he pounced, everything went black.

Edward's nailed gritted against his palm, his jaw taunt and quivering. That would not happen...could not happen. He'd kill them all, right here, right now.

_EDWARD! STOP THAT SHIT RIGHT FUCKING NOW! _ Alice screamed in her head. _We'll talk when we get home, but you need to quit making things jump! I'm having a hard enough time seeing as it is. For fuck's sake, control yourself._

Edward centered himself, calmed his mind, but didn't dare breath. None of them did. The air was putrid, permeated by wet dog smell. At last, Alice stopped fuming in his head, and Carlisle spoke.

"Are there any other concerns, Billy Black?" he asked.

Billy nodded. "More of your kind has been among us for some time now. They are not like you, golden-eyed, and we have kept our people and the people of Forks safe. We can no longer protect Forks with your family's return. We will not violate the treaty."

Jasper sent out as much calm as he could muster as tempers flared on both sides of the line. Edward quickly gathered all the information he needed from the minds of the young wolves who'd tracked the vampires, and when he was done, he nodded at Carlisle.

"We will take on the responsibility. We thank you for what you and your protectors have done in our absence. We will keep you informed of what we find. I am sending my sons out tonight to see if we can pick up their trail." Carlisle bowed towards Billy and the other Elders in gratitude.

The wolves didn't offer any help, any truce, and the Cullens were dismissed with a firm warning. Within a matter of minutes, they were home.

Edward, more anxious than ever to get back to Bella, started the conversation. "They're going to be an issue because Jacob Black has a strong allegiance to Bella - they all do. It seems they share a consciousness, unwillingly, when they're in wolf form."

Carlisle sat, fascinated, with questions running through his mind. Edward just shook his head. "Later, maybe, Carlisle."

"Certainly. Do you know how many there are?"

"They have ten in their pack so far, and they don't expect any more to go through the change. Sam Uley is the pack alpha," Edward informed him. "And the rogues are Victoria and Laurent."

Hisses and growls were heard all around, and though peaceful, each were poised for battle at only hearing their names. It was decided that Jasper and Emmett would patrol the treaty line tonight and see if they could catch either of their scents, and the other Cullens would rotate as needed. All but Edward. His sole duty, not that anyone assigned it to him nor would he have gone along with any other plan, was to protect Bella.

The conversation continued on, now centering around Alice's lost visions when the wolves were involved. The tentative theory was that somehow, because of their unstable nature, they cancelled out her visions. Since there was no immediate threat, it was just inconvenient. Carlisle spoke briefly about putting distance between them once things with Bella were decided one way or another. Alice's visions were invaluable, especially now, and their loss could possibly put them all in danger.

Edward made it back to Bella's just in time to plant her next present. He pulled her cellphone out of his pocket and deposited it soundlessly back on her night stand, making sure the alarm was still set for six thirty in the morning. When he was satisfied, he leaned over her, taking in her scent, and whispered words she could never hear. The clock on her phone read six twenty eight, so Edward hurried out of her room, out of sight, at least for now.

*WiITY*

Something blared in Bella's ear, or near her ear, she couldn't tell. It kept repeating over and over. Shaking herself awake a bit more, she reached over for her cell phone. Her alarm was going off. Before she could hit the snooze, it went off once more.

"Good morning Bella!" a cacophony of voices rang through. Unable to place them, she let it go again. The second time, she made out the voices of...the Cullens. She heard Alice loud and clear, of course, but as she listened again, she could pick out each one of them. Finally satisfied, she hit the snooze and turned over on her back. There was a knock at the door, and Charlie walked in.

"What was that God awful noise?" he asked.

Bella just grinned. "Nothing."

Charlie stood, stunned by the grin on Bella's face. He didn't dare ask again, but gave her a smile of his own. "You getting up?"

"In a minute." Charlie closed the door, and Bella stretched out, rolled towards her window and stared. She closed her eyes and imagined him next to her, holding her, making the past hurts melt away. She hugged a pillow to her body, trying to hold on to the moment. Though, as it warmed against her body, she felt the fantasy slip further away.

He said he wouldn't give up just like he'd said he wouldn't come back. The man was consistent when it benefited him. The gifts were beautiful, heartwarming, and she knew there were more to come, but something felt empty. All their love was evident, staring her in the face, even Edwards, but gestures only went so far. There was so much still to say. Bella felt guilty that she couldn't just let it go. They'd said they were sorry, and she even logically understood why they'd left, but...it wasn't that easy.

Something had irrevocably changed. She'd changed.

Breakfast was nothing special. Charlie ate his Cheerios and Bella forced down dry toast and a cup of Earl Gray. Charlie was working the early shift, but Bella was off today. She'd still gotten up, though, because she and Charlie had made a ritual out of eating breakfast together. Some days it seemed corny and useless. Others, it gave her the strength to make it another day. Charlie knew Bella would crawl back in bed as soon as he left, but seeing her up and around in the morning gave him hope. They both benefited.

After they both mumbled their goodbyes, Bella crawled back into bed as expected. The next thing she knew, sunlight was bursting through her window. It took her a moment, but she noticed something was off. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and the sight before her made her heart leap. Her room sparkled like diamonds, small rainbow spots everywhere. They bounced off the mirror, the computer screen, and climbed up the walls. She glanced at the window and saw the source of the lights.

A large crystal in the shape of a heart dangled from her window at just the right height to catch the sun. It was beautiful, glowing, and she was memorized by it's ability to throw off such brilliant colors. Attached to the string was a small purple note card. Stumbling out of bed, she reached the window and pulled the card from the ribbon.

_Isabella,_

_There are days together I will never forget. This reminds me of one of them. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward._

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways..._

_3. I love how you accept me for who I am._

Bella chuckled at bit, sensing the irony of the situation. She and Edward should have more complex problems. He was a vampire. Though unorthodox to say the least, the crux of their issues now centered on normal, every day human issues like trust, heartbreak and respect. Sure, Edward's vampirism was an issue, an issue Bella knew they'd need to deal with later down the road whether they were together or not, but it always seemed to be an afterthought for her. He was Edward, not Edward the vampire. What he was to her now, though, was still yet to be seen.

Bella pulled her phone off the nightstand and typed out a text to Edward.

_Thank you. Everything has been so beautiful. Tell them thank you for me. ~Bella_

Almost immediately, she received a text back.

_Don't thank us yet. There's more to come. But, you're welcome. ~Edward._

His voice echoed in her ear – a voice that had been too painful to remember. But now it was as if everything brought it to the forefront of her mind.

Bella flopped on her bed and lay, arms and legs sprawled everywhere. For all her faults, all her harebrained schemes, Renee was a good person, and there were things that she said that Bella still held onto today. One of them was about forgiveness. When she was eight, Bella became jealous of her best friend's family, and because of her heartache, she'd cancelled her summer plans with Charlie. Distraught and worried, Charlie had called Renee to find out why Bella didn't want to see him. Renee knew nothing of Bella's decision, nor of her feelings of Charlie's inadequacy as a father because of her friend's family. Bella remembered the day Renee sat her down and forced her to talk.

"Now, you tell me right now what's going on, young lady. Your father is beside himself." Renee sat across the table from Bella, who swung her feet aimlessly around in the air without touching the ground. Bella's face was stoic, unrelenting, so Renee tried another approach. "Bella, you either tell me what's going on, or we're not going to the library this Saturday? Do you hear me?"

Bella's head popped up, eyes brimming as she struggled with what to do. If she told, Renee might feel bad, or get mad at her. But if she didn't, she couldn't get the new Nancy Drew book she'd been waiting all week for. A few tears spilled over, but Bella quickly wiped them away.

"I just don't want to go, that's all," she said.

"You're lying. Try again." Renee watcher her daughter's face twist and contort in frustration.

"I'm _not_ lying. That_ is_ the truth. I don't want to go."

"Fine. I'll call Hope and tell her we won't be going to the library and that..." Renee didn't finish her sentence before Bella yelled.

"Well, maybe Hope's _DADDY_ can take her!" Her little face turned red and puffy as more tears escaped, and Bella wasn't fast enough to catch them all. "Her d_addy_ takes her to the movies, and to the ice cream store, and he lives with them and he sees her _every day_!"

Renee sat back in her chair, stunned at her daughter's anger. Bella was a quiet child, reserved, and this was completely out of character. "Bella, honey..."

"No! He doesn't love me! Why can't he be like Hope's daddy? Why doesn't he come get me? Why does he live in that stinky town and eat at that yucky restaurant? Doesn't he _want_ me all the time? Hope's daddy would never leave her." Bella's words were so clouded with hiccups and coughs, that Renee could barely make out what she was saying. "I don't _wanna_ go!"

Bella crossed her arms on the table and lay her head down and cried. Renee's heart broke. Bella's small little body shook with the force of her tears, and when Renee reached out to touch her arm, she squirmed away from her.

"Look at me, baby," Renee said, coaxing her daughter from her hiding place. Bella lifted her splotchy face, streaked with tears and colored with hurt. "Your daddy loves you with all his heart, and you know it. People aren't perfect, even mommies and daddies. We do the best we can, but sometimes we make mistakes."

"Your daddy and I thought we loved each other, but it turned out we didn't. That doesn't mean we don't love you. We do, very much. When people make mistakes, like your daddy and I did, we can't take them back. We have to forgive and move on. Just like you're going to have to do with your daddy. When you love someone, that's what you do. You love them even if they're not perfect, and when they make a mistake, you forgive them and keep on loving them."

"It's not fair," Bella huffed, poking her bottom lip out.

Renee stifled a laugh. "No, baby, it's not fair. Forgiveness isn't about being fair or unfair. It's about putting what's important first. I am important to you, right? And you love me, even though I made a mistake?"

Bella nodded her head reluctantly, so Renee continued. "Your daddy is important too, more important that the mistake he made, so you love him anyways. Do you understand?"

Bella sighed, wiping her face, and her snot, with the back of her hand. Renee grimaced and handed her a napkin, which Bella used to blow her nose. "Yeah. I get it."

"Good. Now run and wash your hands and face. We need to go to the store."

Bella never forgot the lesson Renee had taught her, even if she sometimes took it to the extreme. She forgave, overlooked, and tried her hardest to put a person's value before their short comings. It became an integral part of her personality. But after Edward, after her heart had been torn apart and patched back together haphazardly, Bella didn't know if that part of her still worked anymore. She was tired of forgiving, tired of the unfairness of it all, and she questioned the basic truth to Renee's lesson. Were Edward and his family important enough to put them first? Her heart knew the answer, but her mind still remembered the awful truth – they left.

Rolling off her bed, Bella scooped up all the laundry off her floor, wading into Charlie's room to pick through his, and started a load of laundry. Once that was done, she pulled out her cleaning bucket and headed to his bathroom. Steeling herself for the mess, she started with the toilet.

She was down to cleaning the sink when she heard a knock at the door. Rushing downstairs, nearly missing the last step, she flung open the door to find Edward, hands in his pockets, staring at her.

Bella mussed with her hair, trying to tame the stragglers, and pulled at her too-small t-shirt, willing it unsuccessfully to be longer. Edward smiled and shook his head. Bella laughed with him and stopped her fussing.

"Sorry," she said. "What can I do for you?"

The smile disappeared from his face and was replaced with an intense gaze. "Bella, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Jake? Let me know because we're getting into really rewriting New Moon totally. Are you ready for that? *sighs* I have much more in store for "The Plan," so don't worry! And, do you think Eddie's going to be a good boy and tell Bella everything, not keep her in the dark? Has he learned his lesson? We will see! **

**I love your reviews like Cadbury Mini-Eggs during Easter!**

**And here are your recs!**

**Emily Bowden**: "The Betty Chronicles" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6007971/1/The_Betty_Chronicles

**wandb**: "What Happens Now" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6682634/1/What_Happens_Now

**Neliz**: "Modern Bandits and Neglected Dreamers" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5732142/1/Modern_Bandits_and_Neglected_Dreamers

**CandyCanesFly**: "Searching Under Covers" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5843609/1/Searching_Under_Covers

**KrazyK85**: "Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6122874/1/

**Dinx**: "Always Leads Back to You" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5934046/1/

And something new:

**LittleWing2**: "Order of the Seers" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6825800/1/


	9. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Again, WOW! Thanks so much for your reviews. I'm with you all on the Jake thing...not a fan, so we'll work it out, k? And I'm glad you like "The Plan," which will resume in full force after this current issue is tackled. I hope you like this chapter. It has a lot of hope in it. But don't be fooled. It's always one step forward and...well, you get the picture.**

**As always, thanks to Emily Bowden, wandb, and Nellie Lou for their constant help, encouragement, and changing all my "till"s to "until" :) You ladies are most awesome.**

**So, as we say...on with the show.**

* * *

Bella lowered her head and spoke. "Look, Edward - "

"Bella," Edward interrupted. "As much as I'd like to talk about us right now, because believe me I have so much to say, sadly that will have to wait for another time."

Bella cocked her head to the side and raised it slightly. "What's going on, Edward?"

Edward sighed and ran his hands roughly through his hair. "Why don't we go inside? Or, if you'd like, we can go back to my home. I'm sure you'll have questions."

By this time, Bella was standing straight trying to comprehend his vague explaination. "I don't understand. Just tell me, Edward."

Edward, torn between timing and propriety, looked Bella in the eyes. He could see her worry, her confusion, and he knew he held the information to abate her fears. He wanted to do it right and show her he was being honest, but she was pushing him into it too early. He shifted his weight, perturbed and a bit annoyed, but finally let out a long, unnecessary breath and smiled.

"You're making this difficult, Bella. I'll tell you everything, I promise. Just please, can we do this right? Here, my house, it doesn't matter. Just not standing here at the door."

Bella regarded his argument, watched him fight with the frustration of her questions, and decided to give...just a little bit. "Okay. Can you wait while I shower? It won't take me long."

Edward nodded in agreement and stepped through the door. "Sure. Take your time."

Bella ran upstairs, and Edward took a seat on the couch. He heard her open the closet door, rustle through the hangers, and through a drawer, opening and shutting things, until she was finally in the bathroom. Clothes rustled and Edward groaned. She was naked. Upstairs.

He sat back, leaning his head against the cushion and stared at the ceiling. The water came on and he heard the shower curtain close, but he already had a different scenario playing in his mind.

Bella stood under the warm cascading water and sighed. She tried to force the apprehension she felt to roll off down the drain, but it wasn't that easy. Not only was she going to the Cullens', but there was something wrong. Edward was so serious and distressed, but she took solace in the fact that they were going to talk about it. Bella lathered her washcloth and swiped it across her body, tensing when it brushed her nipple. The droplets that ran down her flesh only heightened her sensitivity and she shuddered.

Edward sat and imagined her skin, beaded and pimpled from the sharp contrast of the cool air that came in when he opened the door. He saw himself slip out of his clothes and climb in behind her, her face upturned toward the shower head. Her mahogany hair would darken as she slicked it back, wetting it from crown to tip.

Still hearing the water upstairs, Edward adjusted himself in his pants as the vision of her naked, wet body permeated his thoughts. As soon as his hand came in contact with his groin, he groaned and his cock twitched. The pressure felt good, so he palmed himself a few times.

He imagined his hands smoothing down her sides and pulling her by the waist against him, the heat of her body warming his cock as he ground against her. He could practically hear her moan at his movements. His hands would travel back up her torso, around her body, until he could trace the sides of her breasts, reaching around and cupping them lightly. Her supple flesh, nipples hard, would give as he palmed them, squeezed them. Bella would whisper his name as he leaned in and took in her scent, tilting her head to the side and dragging his nose along her jaw.

He ran his finger up his outline of his cock through his pants, putting pressure right under the head with this forefinger. He massaged it in a come hither motion, making his eyes roll back hard in his head. In his mind, he saw her turn, mashing her body against him, util they faced each other. Edward reached up with his free hand and rubbed his chest, imagining her hands, her lips kissing their way down his body util she was kneeling in front of him, his dick almost touching her face. Edward pulled up his shirt, tickled his abs with his fingers and began to push his hand down the front of his pants. He could imagine her licking her lips, her hand reaching out to touch him as she opened her mouth...

His phone buzzed in his pocket, bringing him back to the present. He quickly straightened himself, flipping open the phone to find a text message.

_Stand up NOW and walk it off ~Alice_

Edward panicked realizing he no longer heard the water, but instead heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He fumbled to straighten his clothes as her steps neared. His hard cock wouldn't obey his demands to relent its post. At the last second, he stood up swiftly just as Bella rounded the corner. He could feel the pressure when he stood, so he walked to meet her, hoping it would lessen. Little by little he felt it dissipate, but not before he caught Bella staring at his crotch. Fear coursed through him, followed by a surge of lust.

Edward's head dropped. She was sure that, if he'd been able to, he'd have blushed. But when he looked back up, Bella noticed the darkness in his eyes, the way he regarded her body as a whole, drinking her in. This time, she blushed, but he didn't relent. He took one step toward her, and Bella's breath hitched. He didn't touch her; he just leaned down and spoke directly in her ear.

"I can't believe it, but you've grown more beautiful in just a year." His voice was heavy and laden with emotion, and Bella's eyes fluttered closed, heat pooling in her core.

Edward swore lightly when he smelled her arousal, but he didn't step away. His hands reached out to her and ghosted lightly down her arms

"Bella," he pleaded. "I want..."

Her body lurched minutely forward, seeming to seek his touch out at all costs. She brought herself to heel, and though her knees almost buckled and she felt bereft, she stepped back from him.

"We need to get going." She quickly turned and pulled her messenger bag off the coat rack and walked right past Edward and out the door. He smiled and followed right on her heels.

*WiITY*

The house was just as she remembered. It never ceased to amaze her, even before when she'd seen it every day. This time, though, there was no feeling of comforting familiarity, only recognition. When she teared up, Edward reached over and took her hand. He parked and waited while Bella composed herself. When she'd blinked back all the tears and released Edward's hand, they headed inside.

Thankfully, the family wasn't congregated, as usual, in the living room. Just Carlisle sat, pouring over a few books on the coffee table, and greeted the pair cordially as the walked in. Bella took a seat on the love seat across from Carlisle, but Edward remained standing. She stared up at him as he paced and debated with himself under his breath. Finally, he looked at Carlisle, then back at Bella, and crouched down in front of her.

"Bella, listen, do you remember the legend Jacob told you about the Cold Ones?" Edward reached out for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Yes, I remember."

Edward chuckled at her petulance. "Well, I know you've figured out our part in that story, but what else do you remember?"

Bella scowled at the petulance in his voice. "I don't know. I remember that you have a treaty, that you can't bite humans, and that they have something to do with wolves. Why?"

"You have such a good memory. Jacob Black contacted you, right?"

Bella flushed and frowned. "So? It's not like that. He's...Charlie tried to set me up with him after you left. He's sweet, but things weren't...and I didn't...I told him about you, about us. I didn't lead him on no matter what anyone thinks! He wouldn't quit trying to talk to me, though, so I just just ignored him. Then he stopped calling all together." Bella sighed. "I felt bad. I didn't call him back, if that's what you want to know."

Edward shook his head and smirked. "I'm not interrogating you, and I'm not prying. I asked because I didn't know how well you knew him."

"Not well, really."

Edward struggled. If he told her outright about the Quileute's secret, he'd be violating the treaty. But he didn't know how he was going to be honest with her without it. He weighed his options. In order of importance, Bella's trust was first and Jacob's secret was second. He glanced at Carlisle, who seemed to be warning him away from what he was about to do, but he was in too deep now.

Bella, becoming agitated, reached out and shoved Edward in the shoulder. "Why, Edward? Where are you going with this?"

Edward stood and began to pace again. "What I'm about..."

"Don't, Edward," Carlisle cut in.

"No," Edward argued. "She needs to know."

Carlisle shook his head and sat back, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know the consequences if they find out."

Edward nodded and continued. "Bella, I'm not supposed to tell you this. I didn't appreciate Jacob telling you our secret, even if by accident, so I feel a little justified, but I doubt they'll see it that way. There are consequences if they found out I informed you. I'm trusting you, do you understand?"

Bella just nodded her head, and Edward continued.

"Jacob's tribe descends from a line of shapeshifters. They take on the form of wolves, the characteristics of werewolves, but it's simply the form they adopted." Edward stopped and watched Bella struggle with such a small piece of a larger story. "From what we can gather, the gene went dormant for generations, but it's been expressed in Jacob's generation."

"That means that..." Bella whispered.

"Yes," Edward confirmed. "Jacobs transforms into a wolf."

"Since when?" Bella asked, working a timeline in her head.

"Well, it seems, from what I could gather, that it's only been about six months."

"So the message..." Bella rolled her eyes and sat back as her head swam. Jacob, cute, sweet, innocent Jacob was now a part of this messed up existence. Tears welled in her eyes. For a few weeks, she and Jake had spent time together, just as friends, and she relished how normal and down to earth he was. She basked in his uncomplicated view of life, his carefree existence, and those few days sitting on his garage floor were bliss. But like everything else, it had ended. They had been talking one day when a painful memory caused Bella to double over, and Jake had tried to comfort her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

She'd leaned into him, even sighed in relief, moments before she realized what she was doing. Quickly and without explanation, she stood up and walked out. He'd tried to follow her, blew up her cell phone, but she never returned his calls. She hadn't answered the door when he came over that night...or the next day, or the day after that. She'd even exploded on Charlie when he pushed the issue.

Finally, she quit hearing from him at all. As relieved as she was, she missed him. Bella didn't know if it was Jacob she missed or what he offered. Nevertheless, she pushed everything that had to do with him out of her mind like it never existed.

Her arms crossed over her chest, the tears that formed earlier rolled down her cheek. She didn't think she could deal with things getting any weirder or more complicated. Edward tried to comfort her, sit by her, but she put up her hand keeping him at arms length, so he took a place next to Carlisle.

After a few moments, Bella began to ask questions, and he and Carlisle answered her patiently, with the information they knew, and tried to assure her that Jacob was physically and emotionally well, good even, but she didn't buy it.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward came and sat beside her, but she scooted away. He didn't relent, though, and kept his place. "I know this has been a shock. And if I could keep you from all this, I would. Please believe me."

Bella's lip trembled, but she held her ground. "Don't, Edward."

He hung his head, sick with regret at having to continue. "Bella, there's more."

Her eyes went wide and the tears coursed down her cheeks harder. "More?"

Edward scooted closer to her, and out of sheer desperation, she allowed him. She trembled slightly, and Edward did his best to soothe her with his touch. "I'll stop, Bella. If you'll trust me, I'll take care of it, and you don't have to know...you don't have to go through this."

She shook her head, gathered her resolve and coughed. "No, I need to know."

Carlisle stepped in front of her and crouched down. Edward whispered something, but Carlisle shook him off and took her hand. "Bella, before I tell you, you need to know you're safe. Our family will protect you with our lives. Nothing will happen to you, I swear it."

Again, Bella was left shaking her head. This time, her whole body erupted in tremors.

Carlisle knew the extent of her anxiety problems, and he whispered his concern to Edward. "We should stop. It's not worth it."

Edward nodded, but Bella became agitated. "No. No! You're not going to do this! Tell me! Tell me right fucking now!"

"Easy, Bella," Carlisle urged. "Let's take a small break, and then we'll continue. Would you like some water? Maybe a cup of tea?"

Bella raged. "No! I want you to tell me!"

Carlisle shook his head and stood, motioning for Edward to continue. Bella turned toward him, determined despite her body's overwhelming reaction.

"Victoria has been in La Push and Forks. We feel she's looking for you...to avenge James' death." Edward paused, watching Bella. "A mate for a mate."

Bella turned away from Edward, placed her hands in her lap and sat silently. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes util the shaking stopped. Edward reached out for her but she winced away, as if his touch hurt. Once she was confident she could stand, she did.

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, ignoring their pleas to sit. Mindlessly, she walked toward the door, one foot in front of the other, and when she finally looked up she was almost near the end of the driveway. Edward was walking somewhere close behind her, and she could hear his footsteps crunch on the gravel. She didn't care.

When he saw her lift her head, he cut the distance quickly and turned to face her, walking backwards effortlessly. "Please, Bella, come back inside." He didn't try to touch her but did try to slow her down.

She crossed her arms in front of her, slowing a bit, and finally, not wanting to bump into him, she stopped all together. Instead of answering him, which she seemed unable to do, she shook her head. The Cullen's world, their problems, their whole existence constantly made her feel vulnerable, inadequate, and this reminded her how much she hated it.

Edward reached out to tilt her chin up, and even though she still flinched, he didn't let go this time. "Talk to me."

Bella turned her head, but he tenderly led her back so she was looking him in the face. "I'm not right for you, Edward. I don't belong in your world. I hate being afraid...afraid for you, for your family, and for me."

"Bella, if you'd..."

Bella pushed his hand away. "I won't, Edward. I'm not _letting_ you take care of this for me, I have no choice. I can't do it on my own. I have _no choice_, don't you get it? Everything about you takes away my right to choose."

Edward balked and took a step back from her. "What?"

"You, your family, what you are...I don't belong. You brought me into it without even realizing...or maybe not caring...what it would cost _me_." Bella threw her hands in the air and yelled right at him. "I'm not supposed to know what you are. I'm not supposed to know what Jake is...I'm not supposed to be alive right now. Nothing is what it's supposed to be because of you! And then you fucking leave _after_ the fact!"

"Bella..." Edward tried, but she continued to rant.

"No! What do you want with me, Edward? I'm _human_ and I can get sick, get hurt, and die. I'm not strong enough to take care of myself, not sane enough anymore to sleep through the night, and now..._this_."

Edward felt fear crawl through his body. He wasn't ready to have this conversation with her, they weren't ready, but Bella always had a way of forcing issues to a head. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from her. She didn't need to see the shame and need play out in his face when he answered her. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Bella watched him turn his back and exploded. "Oh! I get it, really. You just want to screw around with me, play with your food, is that it? Or are you going to get off trying to keep me alive until I'm ninety, huh? Is that what this is to you...a game? A challenge? You..."

"Stop," Edward said forcefully. "Stop this right now, Isabella."

She did stop, mid-sentence, leaving her mouth hanging open. She knew she was pushing his buttons, but she couldn't apologize. She was tired of not saying what she felt for fear of hurting him. He didn't fear hurting her, so why should she hold back? She watched him stand stock still in front of her for what seemed like hours, though it was only a minute or two. He finally turned around, walked toward her and took her hand.

"You told me we were through, but I haven't give up. Have your feelings changed?" He held her hand reveling in the warmth and softness of her touch. He searched her face, longing to search her mind, while she contemplated his question.

Had her feelings changed? Bella combed through the last few days, the gifts, and she could see a small shift, as if missing pieces had been put back into a puzzle. Loving Edward was never the problem. It was trust in Edward that Bella couldn't get back. His gestures went a long way, his persistence even further, but there were some things that took time...or couldn't be fixed at all. So, answering his question was more complicated than a simple yes or no.

"I'm scared, Edward," Bella admitted.

Edward smiled and rubbed her hand. "I know, but before I answer your questions, I need to know that it's me you want. I realize we have a long way to go, and you don't have to forgive me right now, but do you love me, Bella?"

Her vision blurred and she looked at their hands. "You know I do."

Edward pulled her closer, brushing the hair out of her face. If he was going to tell her, he was going to see her expression, look her in the eye. When he finally coaxed her to look up, he smiled. "I love you too, Bella. More than life, more than myself, and...and I want you forever. When you're ready, if you want me to, I'll change you."

Words would have been inadequate, even if Bella could have found any that sufficiently expressed how her world altered at Edward's confession...offer...whatever it was. It used to be the only thing she wanted, needed, and had he said it before he left, she would have been setting a time and date. Time had changed her, though, and his words hardened in her soul, and sat heavy in her heart. The old wound in her chest flared open causing her to wrap her arms around herself. She had to keep it together; she couldn't let him see her fall apart again.

"Now, Edward? You tell me that now?" Bella squeaked out. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her close. She spoke, muffled against his skin. "You do things so backwards. I don't understand you. I always feel lost."

Edward sighed. "I'm trying, baby. I really am. I'm going to get it wrong sometimes, but I won't give up."

She pushed away from him slowly, dragging out the feeling of his cool embrace, and wiped her face on the sleeve of her shirt. Her stomach growled, and Edward frowned. He quickly checked the time on his cell phone, and gave her a questioning look.

Bella rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't eaten. And don't look at me like that."

Edward laughed and pulled her in for a quick hug, elated when she returned his gesture. "Why don't you have dinner here? Esme would love to cook for you. She's already planning, just so you know. No pressure."

"Damnit," Bella cursed. She quickly covered her mouth and looked up at Edward. "Sorry, I mean...fine, fine. I'll eat here. Let me call Charlie."

Bella pulled out her cell phone, but Edward stopped her. "Before you do that, I wanted to suggest something. Since we need a cover story to explain why I'm around so much, I think you should tell Charlie we're back together."

Bella shook her head, but couldn't argue. It wasn't because she didn't have points to argue, but because she was honestly enjoying where she and Edward were emotionally. If she argued, he'd get hurt and defensive, she'd get angry and hurtful, and they'd be back at square one. It was a good idea, and in light of the circumstances, made the most sense. She didn't like it, but she didn't have to. It just was; there was nothing she could do about it.

She dialed Charlie and, thankfully, was sent to his voicemail. She explained that she and Edward had resolved some things and decided to give things another shot, and that she would be eating dinner at his house tonight. A few minutes passed, and Charlie texted back.

_Burgers at the Rez tonight. Jake ask about you. Want to go?_

Bella immediately wrote back.

_No thanks. Esme cooked. See you later? What time?_

Charlie, getting quick with those text buttons, responded in seconds.

_11pm no later. you too. love you._

Bella laughed at his attempt to be parental, even though she was an adult. Sure, she could push the issue, but if this is what he needed right now, then she didn't mind.

_Sounds good. Love you too, Dad._

As they walked back to the house, Edward took her hand in his. No words were needed; no words were spoken. They both held on, though, as if time, just for a moment, were forgotten.

*WiITY*

The house was bustling by the time they made it in. Alice was speedily setting the table. Emmett had commandeered the flat screen with the Wii, joined by Rose and Jasper. The dance mat was out, and Bella smelled trouble. Edward must have as well, because he shook his head and immediately pulled her by the arm toward the stairs.

"I redecorated my room. I want you to see it." Edward walked ahead of her up the stairs, and she looked at the crowd on the couch and shrugged. They laughed and started to whistle and cat all, making Bella blush furiously.

"Ignore them. Come on."

When they walked in, Bella was stunned. The walls were a dark midnight blue, and lush printed curtains that matched the wall hung across the glass in the back. The black shelves still held an ungodly amount of music, and books, but one shelf was empty.

Edward watched her take it all in. "Take your shoes off."

Bella complied and as soon as her toes dug into the black shag rug, she groaned. It was soft and padded. It was perfect. The most astonishing addition to his space was, without a doubt, the four-poster, black, wrought iron bed. Edward walked over to the side and sat down, patting the seat beside him for her. She glared at him and crossed her arms in front of her, but Edward just laughed.

"Just come sit down. I promise," he said, holding his hands in surrender. "I'll keep my hands to myself."

Bella smiled and walked to the bed. She sat, and the mattress sank underneath her small body, almost swallowing her whole. The comforter was silk with accents of teal green and hints of the midnight blue from the walls. She ran her hands over it indulgently and pulled it back. Of course they were high quality, but she didn't expect cotton. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Egyptian cotton. Three thousand thread count. Alice?" He defended himself sweetly, and Bella laughed.

Edward scooted closer to her, and Bella's smile disappeared. Edward sensed her breathing change, her heat rate increase, and saw her skin flush slightly. He knew he should stop, back away, give her some room, but her reactions were an aphrodisiac, a siren's call. And Edward was tired of backing away. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. But, as promised, he didn't touch her. Instead, he studied her, inhaled her, and let his eyes roam freely. She squirmed under his gaze but said nothing.

Bella's body sang for him, even still, and this time she didn't fight it. She watched, enraptured, as his eyes smolder slowly from deep gold to pitch black. His hands fisted the duvet sensuously, not tearing or jerking, but squeezing. His gaze was burning her skin. Every place he lingered, Bella felt seared open, vulnerable...sexual. She closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore. Minutes passed and she felt every gaze, heard every growl, but she didn't pull away...and neither did he.

Finally, Edward leaned close to her ear, never touching her, and whispered, "Your body excites me in so many ways, Isabella. I've imagined us, imagined your touch, the smell of you, your body's reaction to me, but nothing comes close to this. Nothing."

Bella reached out and pulled one of his hands to her mouth. She turned it over and kissed his palm before placing it on her face. She turned into his touch and played his fingers like piano keys, touching her face gently. She noticed Edward had stopped breathing, so she put his hand down. He smiled at her, and she hung her head, a bit embarrassed by her forward behavior.

"It was perfect, Bella. We'll get there...I want to get there." He ran his fingers through her hair, and she looked up shyly. Edward laughed. "Come on. Dinner's almost ready."

The mayhem they were met with downstairs was comical, and expected, and they just barely escaped unscathed. When they entered the kitchen, Esme was just pulling chicken breasts out of the oven, and the lemon garlic smell was heavenly. Bella took a seat at the dining room table.

"Alright, the chicken is done, and as soon as asparagus is blanched, I'll toss that in the balsamic vinegar with sweet onions and tomatos. How does that sound?" Esme offered, like the gourmet chef she was.

Bella nodded. "Sounds wonderful. Thank you so much, Esme."

Edward sat beside her, and one by one, they all filed in and took their seats. Esme finally came in with a plate for Bella and a glass of water. Bella ate, thankful the others were all talking amongst themselves. A few bites in, Carlisle turned away from Esme and spoke.

"So, Bella, Charlie tells me you haven't taken your SAT yet. We'd be happy to help you study if you're worried," Carlisle said.

Bella bristled, stopping mid-bite. "No thanks."

"It's such an important test, Bella. You're so bright, and any college would be lucky to have you attend. It's just the first step..."

Bella interrupted him brusquely. "I said no thank you, Carlisle."

Carlisle, trying to explain himself, continued. "I'm sorry, Bella. We're just concerned about you. We want to see you succeed. Your future..."

Edward, seeing the possibilities from Alice, jumped in. "What he's trying to say, Bella, is that we're here for you when you're ready to take that next step."

Bella set her fork down slowly. She looked right at Carlisle, his eyes wary and pained. She didn't care, though. They hadn't cared about her when she was curled up in the fetal position with no will to live. They hadn't cared at all. "You're _concerned_ about my future now? You weren't too concerned when you left without a word. You weren't trying to help me _succeed_ when you didn't call, didn't write, and left your _daughter_ by herself. Am I like a daughter to you, Carlisle? Because I don't see you treating the rest of your family like that. I guess that was a lie, right?"

"Bella, it wasn't..." Edward cut in, trying to explain himself. But it was no use.

"Don't...just don't," Bella warned.

"Hey, Eddie, back off. Let her talk." Emmett quickly tried to clear the way for Bella, but as her eyes turned to him, he began to see the error of his ways.

Bella's heart broke as she looked at Emmett's face. She wanted to make him feel better, tell him it was all right, but that just wasn't the truth. She couldn't lie to him. She had to be honest. "You didn't protect me then, did you Emmett? I needed you to fight for me, and you didn't, so don't try now. You have _no _right."

Rose stood up and placed her hand firmly on the table. "You don't know what you're talking about Bella. We..."

Bella stood, meeting Rose's glare. "Oh shut the fuck up, will you? I'm so _tired_ of hearing your irrelevant arguments, Rose! It's my damn life! I'm gonna live it, okay? And you got your wish, because I'm human, see? Tears, depression, insomnia, every wonderful thing about being human! And dying every day...yup! Human Bella! Aren't you so happy for me?"

Rose recoiled under her words. "That's not what I..."

"Not what you had in mind, was it? Well, you can't choose which human qualities you get, unfortunately." Bella began to feel the aggravation drain from her, replaced by a dull calm, and she turned on Jasper. "Don't you fucking dare."

"Bella, I think I need to..." Edward tried again, but with no success.

"Shut UP, Edward!" Bella yelled, closing her eyes. Jasper had pulled back the calm, and Bella felt her anger return. Esme stood up and walked towards her, but Bella put her hands up, tears already falling. "No, don't...you don't get to do that. My _mother_, Esme. You were like a _mother_ to me. Did you miss me? At all? I thought about you every day, every time I cooked dinner, every time I needed to talk. I missed you so much."

Esme didn't heed her warning, though, and wrapped her up in a solid embrace. She could hear Bella mumbling against her, asking her where she was. "Shh, now. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm here now. I'm here now, and I'll never leave again. Shh, it's alright."

Esme looked pointedly at Edward, who hung his head in shame. He and Bella had made such headway, so much progress, and he felt it had just been kicked out from under him. Bella needed to know the extent of what he'd done. And it looked like now would have to be the time.

"Bella," Edward groaned, and Esme helped smooth the hair from her damp face and wiped around her eyes, and whispering in her ear that Edward wanted to talk to her. She clung to Esme for dear life, and that broke Edward's heart, but he continued. "I need to explain what happened the day I...we left. I lied, but not just to you."

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Since this is a New Moon AU, I'm sure you can guess what he lied about. And B and E got a little hot and heavy! Good? Nice? There's definitely still a spark between those two. Sheesh :) **

**Check out my recs from the author's note at the end of the last chapter and hit those stories hard! I couldn't do this without you guys, so, I look forward to hearing from you! Oh, and this time, I SWEAR I'll send out teasers for reviews! I swear on my...gallon of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream! Serious stuff there, I tell ya!**


	10. It's a Long Road Home

**As always, thanks to wandb, Emily Bowden, and Nel for their hand holding, snot wiping help. They're my GIRLS! Don't forget to check out the A/N below and the recs I post, mkay? **

******Alright! It's really late, I'm really mad at for all the freaking trouble, and I'M REALLY EXCITED for you to read this chapter! So, let's get on with it, shall we?**  


* * *

Bella, safe on Esme's lap, and engulged in her mothering arms, shook her head. "You've already told me. You lied to them. You told them you didn't love me anymore. What else is there to say?"

Edward hung his head and ran his hand forcefully through his hair. "That's not quite how it went."

Bella sat up a bit, still leaning on Esme for support. "Okay."

"After I came home from your house the night of the party, we...talked." He laughed - and realizing he was the only one, stopped abruptly and continued with a solemn face. "We argued, fought, and screamed at each other until I finally convinced them we were keeping you from your life, a human life, and that it would be best for you if we left. You need to know you were valiantly championed by everyone."

Edward watched as Esme kissed Bella lightly on the temple, confirming his statement. Esme then turned from Bella, giving Edward an approving nod to continue.

"In the end, I did something despicable. I asked them to do for me what I'd done for them time and time again. I made it impossible for them to say no. I asked them to leave, no questions asked." Edward hung his head again but continued. "And they did."

Alice stared hard at Edward, though a smile graced her features. Her wicked grin surprised him...he hadn't seen it in so long. It was that look that told him she'd been keeping secrets again. He raised his eyebrow at her, and as soon as he saw the vision she released to him, he chuckled and nodded.

"Alice knew, Bella. She knew everything I'd said, everything I'd done, but she didn't say anything...I asked her not to. She did it _for me_." Edward looked up and met Alice's eyes. "I'm sorry. I had no right to ask you. I owe you so much more than an apology can convey."

Alice sighed wearily, only nodding, and Jasper pulled her close. Before burying her head in his shoulder, she squeaked, "I love you, Edward."

Edward nodded and looked back at Bella. "Please don't be too hard on them. I..." he stumbled, lost his nerve, but finally, with the projected encouragement of his family echoing in his head, continued. "I told them you understood after our talk in the woods. They never knew what I said. They thought you were amicable to the whole thing."

Bella gasped, her face flushing in embarrassment. She wanted to run, to hide...the things she'd said to them earlier turned her stomach. She could see now that her anger, however real to her, was out of context. With what Edward had just confessed, the entire situation became crystal clear. Jasper's comment in the video store, Alice's sadness, and even Rose's defense of Emmett slapped her in the face.

Edward glanced at Jasper, and hearing his thoughts, strode over to Bella and knelt down beside her. "Please, don't be embarrassed. You had no way of knowing. This is my fault. Don't take my blame."

Bella started to speak, but Edward placed a finger to her lips and shook his head. "Give me a few more minutes, please."

She nodded, and he stood back up. Looking each of his family members in the eyes, he tried to convey to them how much they meant to him, how important they were, and after he felt a modicum of success, he caught Carlisle's attention. "I haven't been worthy of this family's name as of late. The trust you put in me, I used it to manipulate you instead of trusting you for guidance...as you did me at one time. I'm sorry, Carlisle. I'm sorry to all of you."

Instead of speaking out loud, the family conveyed their acceptance of his apology through their thoughts. Edward nearly crumpled under the weight of their heartfelt words. He felt it was more than he deserved, but he was thankful.

"Can we have a moment alone, please?" Bella asked. Edward had been so overwhelmed he'd momentarily forgotten the reason he was making his speech to begin with. His stomach dropped at her words, and he didn't dare lift his head for fear of what her face might tell him. He looked into Alice's mind, unsurprised to find her methodically repeating Prince lyrics in her head. He hoped the day would come when she didn't withhold things from him as much.

Everyone exited, and he heard Bella's delicate footsteps approach and stop in front of him. This time, she placed her finger lightly under his chin and willed his face upward from the floor. Still afraid, he closed his eyes. Bella's laugh surprised him.

"Edward, open your eyes," she chided.

Still not trusting things, he childishly peeked out of one eye. Bella's smile was shy, but sincere, so he opened both eyes and grinned. "Hi."

"Hey," she almost whispered. Nervously, she straightened the collar on his shirt and smoothed out the front. She gathered her thoughts as she fidgeted with every wrinkle and ever crease. Edward didn't say a word, didn't try to stop her, and when she was finally satisfied, she looked him in the eye. "How do you feel?"

Edward laughed. "About my shirt or the other things?"

Her fake pout put him back on subject. "I'm humbled. They're far too gracious. It shouldn't be that easy. I feel like I should...I don't know, be punished? I know that sounds ridiculous."

Bella shook her head. "No, I understand. What you did took a lot. I'm proud of you."

"You deserve nothing less. So do they. It's hard, apologizing, but it feels good, like a weight off my shoulders." Edward shrugged, but reached out and grabbed her hand, willing her to look up. "Can _you_ forgive me, Bella?"

"I'm trying, Edward. It's not something I can just decide. This – today – really helped." Bella dropped her head and stared at their intertwined fingers. "You've changed."

"I'm trying, too." Edward caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

Bella finally looked up and, with resolve in her voice, made Edward a solemn promise. "I won't live in the past. Things will never change if I do. I can't promise anything except that."

He stepped closer, pulling her to him. Bella blushed and Edward cocked a grin. "That's enough...for now."

Bella, finally finding her voice again, asked quietly. "What did Alice show you?"

Edward raised his eyebrow. "What makes you think she showed me something?"

Bella stuttered to find an answer, but Edward just laughed, tracing the line of her jaw. Moving his lips over hers, he looked her in the eye. "She showed me this."

Then, he kissed her. He savored the taste of her, sucking in her surprised gasp, and then her moan. He caressed her lips with his, lovingly, then darted his tongue against hers, questioning, asking for permission. She leaned into him, and he wrapped her in his embrace, exploring her mouth fully as she opened up to him. He reached up and touched her face, pulled his lips away from hers and kissed her nose, her cheek, and inhaled her scent.

"So...Bella, you're so..." Edward savored her panting breath and snaked his hands down to her waist pulling her against his body, making sure she knew what she did to him. Her head tilted back and he kissed her neck, watching her skin pimple and feeling her shudder in his arms. He rested his forehead against her shoulder and breathed her in, letting them both cool down. Bella leaned her cheek against his head, running her hand up his taut back. He purred and she laughed, but he didn't care. She felt too good.

After a few moments, they separated. Bella grabbed his hand, though, and held it tight. Edward smiled, glancing at their laced fingers, and tugged her towards the living room. The family leisurely strolled back in, beaming, and Bella hid her face in Edward's shoulder. They all laughed at her shyness, and Edward just kissed her head.

Conversation flowed easily, and though Bella tried several times to apologize, none of them would hear it at all. Finally, she got the point and stopped trying, relaxing into the atmosphere around her. When she yawned, Edward whispered in her ear that it was almost time for her to be home. Bella nodded, telling everyone goodnight.

As she and Edward got up to leave, Rose stood as well. Bella dropped Edward's hand and stepped up to her. Bella kept her eyes downcast. "Look, Rosalie, I'm..."

Before she knew it, she was enveloped in a fierce hug. Bella embraced her back, hesitantly, until she was released.

Holding her by her forearms away from her body, Rose made sure Bella was looking at her. "Thank you, Bella."

Bella nodded, tears brimming, as Rose kissed her cheek and released her.

The ride home was wrought with shy glances and small talk. They both felt light, carefree, and it suited them. When they pulled into Bella's driveway, Edward stepped out and walked around to open Bella's door. Before he could get there, though, a very angry Charlie stormed out the door.

"Where have you been? Where's your cell phone, Bella? I've been trying to call you for hours! What's the damn thing for, anyways?" he ranted, walking towards them.

Seeing Charlie's scowl, Bella grabbed the handle and pushed her own door open with a jerk. "What are you talking about, Charlie? You knew where I was, didn't you? I'm home before your _curfew_, am I not? What more do you want from me!"

Edward moved to her side. "Bella, I don't think..."

She and Charlie both glared at him, sending a clear message not to butt in.

"Don't _even_ take that tone with me, young lady," Charlie threatened.

"I'm not taking a tone with you! You're the one that ran out here and started yelling at me!" Bella threw her hands up at Charlie's advance. Bella, tired and spent, thought for a second about going toe to toe with Charlie Swan. She had been accommodating, understanding, and she certainly didn't deserve to be treated like this, especially by him. She looked deep in his eyes, but instead of finding anger and fury, she saw worry and fear.

Charlie stared at his only daughter, counting her fingers and praying her toes were intact as well, and wanted so badly to pull her to him. But _he_...Edward was by her side. He couldn't say he was all that happy about it, but he couldn't stop it, either. He didn't back down from Bella, but stared at her, cautious and relieved...more relieved.

Bella felt him relax minutely, finding something in her he needed, so she held up her hands. "Look, I don't want to argue with you, please, Charlie. Did you need something?"

Charlie, hearing the resignation in Bella's voice, turned away. He cursed under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Christ, Bells. I'm sorry. I just wanted...I needed to hear your voice. They found a girl murdered out behind Mill Creek. I got the call earlier this evening. She was cut up pretty bad, but her hair...shit...she looked just like you."

Charlie remembered his crippling fear that it was Bella. He could barely walk up on the body, seeing the hair...the shoes...and he shivered at the memory.

Edward stiffened beside Bella, seeing the flash of images in Charlie's mind. He longed to pull Bella to him, to run away with her...far away where he'd never have to face the possibility of seeing her actually like that. But he held his place as Charlie composed himself. Bella stood beside him, without reaction, which was unlike her.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I wasn't ignoring you. My phone was probably on silent during dinner, and I didn't change it back." Bella's face gave away nothing.

Charlie sighed. "Nah, don't worry about it, kid. This is my fault." He turned toward Edward and held out his hand. "Good to see you, Son. Sorry about that."

Edward shook his hand. "No need to apologize, Chief. I should have given you our home number just in case."

Charlie waved him off and wearily walked back into the house.

Bella looked at Edward. "I should go in."

"Bella, you need to know that was..."

"Don't. Not right now, Edward. I know who it was. Just...can we talk about it tomorrow? Today has been too good." Bella sighed and tried to stop the shaking in her hand but smiled despite her panic.

Between her shaking and her increasingly elevated heart rate, Edward said nothing, but stared tight-lipped. "We can't let this go for long."

Bella closed her eyes and spoke. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but take care of it. I'm just...I can't take anymore right now. We'll talk about it later, and you can tell me. Right now, I just want to sleep."

Edward smiled, though it lacked feeling. He smoothed the hair from her face and nodded. As he bent down to kiss her forehead he whispered. "I'll be back in a few hours."

She nodded and turned to go inside.

Edward watched her walk in, hands around her torso, without so much as a backwards glance. He told himself not to take it personal. With their new found honesty, he was sure she'd have said something if she was upset with him. At least he hoped she would. He second guessed every word, every action that evening, castigating himself for moving in too fast...maybe the kiss was too much too soon. Maybe she was having second thoughts. Maybe...

His pocket vibrated, and he rolled his eyes, fishing it out.

_Stop over-thinking things and come home. We need to talk. ~Alice._

Edward shoved it back into his pants, in more ways than one, and sped home.

*WiITY*

Carlisle was talking quietly on the phone when Edward returned. Edward caught the tail end of a conversation about help, and heard the rest through his thoughts.

When Carlisle hung up, he turned to Edward. "They said they'd come. They'll be here by morning."

Edward cringed. "She's happy about that."

Carlisle laughed. "Of course she is. Tanya is a...persistent woman. I've done all I can, though. I explained the situation we've found ourselves in, that Bella is your mate, and asked Eleazar to tell everyone to tread lightly as they will be the first vampires besides us – not counting James' coven – she's ever met."

Edward nodded and took his place on the sofa. He scoured his family's thoughts for opinions on him and Bella, but they all seemed to be preoccupied with the current situation. Trying to calm his nerves, he watched Alice sift through her visions. She growled in frustration as large black chunks ran in and out of Victoria's decisions, and in the end, she had nothing more concrete than she was traveling with Laurent and another companion, and they were not staying in Forks.

"Stupid dogs," Alice muttered before proceeding to tell the family what Edward had already seen.

Just then, Jasper and Emmett came through the door, dusting themselves off outside the door. Esme eyed them approvingly, and they smiled. Rose and Alice both rushed to them, pulling them into embraces.

"What did you find?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper shook his head. "Not much, but we confirmed it was Victoria. We have the scent of her new sidekick as well, so he shouldn't be hard to track."

Edward saw the vision clearly in their minds, much clearer than in Charlie's, and groaned, leaning back his head. She was the spitting image of Bella. Her body was mangled beyond repair, and both Jasper and Emmett were sure it was a vampire attack.

Esme, obviously upset, looked to Emmett. "Did she...did she look like Isabella?"

Emmett just nodded, and Esme clasped her hands in front of her chest.

Carlisle motioned for the boys to sit. "Eleazar said the family would be happy to help any way they can. I explained that we wanted to start hunting as soon as possible, so they'll be here in the morning. Alice, can you see how we should proceed?"

Alice shook her head. "With the dogs involved, there are just too many holes. I _do_ know I can't see Jasper, Edward or myself on the hunt this weekend, though. Edward? Care to explain?"

Edward piped up. "That's because we'll be taking Bella on a double date this weekend in Seattle."

Alice nodded and hugged Jasper. "This is going to be so fun! If you don't screw it up, Edward, and tell her the rest of the family is hunting while we're gone, she'll actually have fun too!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alice. Stop looking, please. I need to learn my own lessons. And I _would_ have figured that out on my own, thank you."

"Sure you would have, Edward." Alice giggled. "I'm so excited for Bella's gift! You'll bring it to her tonight, alright? I have it all ready!"

Without needing verbal confirmation from Edward, Alice zipped upstairs and came down with a purple silk pouch. She handed it to Edward, reminding him through her thoughts to be careful with it. Edward nodded and looked around, making sure he wasn't needed.

As he made his way out the back door, he heard Carlisle. "Make sure to bring Bella by in the morning. I'd like for the Denalis to meet our daughter."

Edward chuckled, realizing that even though Bella was his, she was so much theirs as well. That thought comforted him in ways he didn't understand, and the run to her home seemed like the shortest expansion of time ever.

Her window was open, and he easily made his way inside. Setting Alice's small pouch on the desk, he walked over to her bed, staring down at the moonlight playing on her face. Her heart rate was elevated, but not to the point of concern, so Edward just bent down and smoothed his hand over her hair. He noticed she'd fisted the edge of her pillow, pulling it close to her. As soon as he touched her, she became agitated and shook her head. He spoke comforting words to her, assuring her she was all right, that he was here, but she kept mumbling the word "No."

Her breathing came in pantsm and her heart rate increased; panic was taking her over as he watched. He tried speaking, rubbing her arm, her back, and even lying next to her, but nothing helped.

Her mumbles became shouts, tears overflowing in her eyes, until she was screaming. "NO! Edward! EDWARD! Please, not him! EDWARD! Don't leave me!"

Edward heard Charlie's mind wake before he heard the thunder of his running footsteps. He backed into the open closet just as Bella's door burst open. Charlie immediately tried to wake her, touching her face and moving the matted hair, wet with sweat and tears, out of her eyes.

"Hey, baby. Come on, you're all right. Bella," Charlie called. The more he talked, the more even her breathing became, and crying turned to sniffling, and finally Charlie smiled. "There's those beautiful brown eyes."

Edward turned his eyes upward and thanked whoever was listening. Charlie stayed with her until she closed her eyes, and kissing her forehead, he went back to bed. Edward pulled himself out of the shadows and took a seat in the rocking chair across from her bed. He tried to rub the tension off his face with a long, slow swipe, but it didn't work.

"Edward?" Bella called. He was out of the chair and next to her bed before his name left her lips. She reached out and touched his hand, pulling it to her chest, as tears started brimming again. "Will things ever be normal?"

Edward closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. It was no use lying to her. Even without the threat of Victoria, their next hurdle would be her change, which entailed leaving her family behind, then her newborn years...no, he couldn't say they'd ever be normal.

When he opened his eyes, her face broke his heart. Pushing her lightly to the other side of the bed, he slid in beside her and pulled her to his chest. She was mumbling into his shirt, and even with his impeccable hearing, he couldn't understand a word she said. He lifted her chin out of his chest. "What are you mumbling about, hmm?"

The corners of her mouth turned down. "Nothing. I just want things to be normal again."

Edward smiled. "Tell me what you were babbling about, please?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Bella asked. Edward nodded. "I was saying how I wished we could be a normal couple, with dates and mishaps like spilling food, or meeting parents. I always wanted to share a banana split with you. I wanted to see you gulp when you met Renee. I...you're laughing!"

Edward couldn't help himself. He began snickering when she mentioned mishaps. His mind was imagining all the human mishaps they'd have together. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm wondering what we'd be like if we _were_ both human. I think...I can imagine I was a clumsy teenager. At my height, it wouldn't have been uncommon."

At that, Bella began to laugh as well. Two uncoordinated people would have _definitely_ been a problem. Lost in their own fantasies, they let moments pass before either spoke.

"Is that what you want?" Edward asked, the smile gone from his face.

Bella pulled closer to Edward. "No. If it couldn't be you, then no. I just want you."

The night settled over them both, content in each other's arms, and Edward felt Bella's body slip into sleep. He traced the lines of her form, reveling in her smoothness, her beauty, until the morning rays broke through the window.

When her eyes fluttered open, Bella smiled at the fact he'd stayed. "Hi."

"Hey, yourself." Edward leaned in to kiss her lips, but Bella placed her hand in front of her mouth and shook her head. He pouted but relented to only kissing her forehead before she bounded out of bed and off to the bathroom. After a brief conversation with Charlie, Bella was back and snuggled into his arms again.

He kissed her properly on the lips, letting his hands roam down her back, up her sides, all the while exploring her mouth with his. She pressed hard against him, her thin cotton tank top the only thing between his hands and her skin.

He pulled back, not wanting to push her after last night. "Bella, we need to..." Before he could finish his thought, she squirmed and huffed, as if she weren't finished, and pulled him closer. Edward's lust flared, and he snaked his hand up the front of her shirt.

He quickly looked at her face, fearing he'd gone too far, but when he saw her eyes hooded with the same lust that fueled him, he continued to move his flattened hand over her bare stomach, across her ribcage, until his thumb grazed the underside of her bare breast.

Bella gasped as his cool fingers scathed the heat of her chest. She ground her hips into his, only encouraged when she found he was hard...very hard. Edward moaned but kept a steady motion of just brushing his finger along the underside, never moving up where she felt she needed him...where she ached for him. His mouth was unforgiving, relentless, as it nipped and sucked at hers. The shyness Edward once let rule him was gone and replaced by need.

Edward felt Bella shudder as he finally moved his hand higher, making soft circles around her areola. Her nipple pinched up at his touch, her gasps turning to moans, then to whimpers as he began to swipe his thumb over the taunt bud. He felt her hips buck, her thighs mash together, and in an attempt to alleviate her suffering, he thrust his thigh between her legs. As soon as she felt the friction, her body took over and, with eyes closed in ecstasy, she moved against him.

Edward began to roll her nipple between his thumb and forefingers, pressing his lips against hers to keep her from crying out. His free hand settled at the small of her back, encouraging her movements. He rolled them both over a bit, forcing her into his arms more and increasing the contact Bella had with his thigh. The first time he pinched her nipple, she shook so hard, had Edward not known better, he'd have thought she'd had an orgasm. But he knew better and kept on driving her.

Removing his mouth from hers, he leaned close to her ear. "That's it, Bella. God, you look so beautiful. Let it go. I want to see you come."

Edward pinched her nipples, tugging, hearing her breathing become labored, and smelling her arousal thick around them. Finally, in a gust of quiet release, Bella came. She threaded her fingers through his hair, and had he been human, she would have most certainly taken some with her. Long after the rush, her hips kept thrusting, seeking friction in the aftermath, until she finally stilled. Sated and heavy lidded, she slumped against Edward.

It only took a moment, though, before the lustful fog in her brain cleared, and her heart began to race for an entirely different reason. She pushed off him, rolling to the side, feeling the clenching in her belly as her knees came together. His arms tried to hold her to the bed, closer to him, but she moved away.

"Bella." Edward reached for her, his own fear blooming in his brain. He cursed low; it was too soon. He knew he should have stopped. Edward feared he'd pushed her away. "Bella, don't do this."

Her back to Edward, she sat up shaking her head. "I shouldn't have...I'm sorry. I...it was a mistake. God...fuck."

Edward sat up and crawled behind her, straddling her body and pulling her back into his chest. He kissed her bare shoulder. "Why was it a mistake?"

She resisted, trying to deter his affection. "Because! You...that was never what you wanted, right? You always said no. I guess you think I'm a..."

Edward growled behind her, keeping his voice low. "Don't _even_ finish that sentence, Isabella Swan. I've never had, nor will I ever have, that thought about you. That? That was sensual, erotic, amazing in every way."

"I don't understand. You never...before, you didn't even want to get near me like that." Bella shook her head. "I thought you didn't want me."

Edward moved from behind her and stood. Crouching down in front of her, he took her hand. "I'm so sorry for that. I never meant to make you feel that way. I was...scared, stupid, whatever you want to call it. It was _never_ because I didn't want you. Maybe it scared me how much I _did_ want you."

Hearing him open up, Bella began to relax, that was, until she looked down and gasped "Edward! Your pants!"

Edward looked down, and on his thigh was a large wet spot. He laughed, but when he looked up, Bella was utterly mortified. She hid her hands in her face, but he was quick to pry them down.

"Hey, don't do that," he urged, laughing a bit. "It's all right. We'll figure it out, okay? Actually, it's kind of hot."

He kissed her, trying to erase every last doubt in her mind. He laced his hand into her hair until she pulled back and whispered. "You...did you? I mean, should I...do something for you?

Edward laughed, this time a bit too loud and kissed her nose. "No, love, you don't. Just seeing you was...everything. Besides, we need to get up. They're expecting us this morning."

"Who?"

"My family." He gave her time to process his answer before he continued. "Do you want to talk about this now or after you've showered?"

She smiled, still a bit flustered. "Shower."

Bella stood and walked out the door, and Edward heard his phone buzz.

_There are clothes by the tree. You're a perv, but I love you. ~Alice_

Edward chuckled and quickly changed before Bella came back.

After her shower, she walked to the closet to pick out clothes when she spotted the velvet bag. Picking it up, she looked back at Edward and raised her eyebrow. He laughed and shook his head. She opened the draw string carefully and poured out a cube type object, light but sturdy. The designs were intricate, as well as the folding, and the edges were decorated in small detailed filigree. It looked like four little connected pope hats.

Bella looked back at the purple velvet sack and grabbed the note that hung there.

_Bella,_

_This is an ancient origami Fortune Teller. All your answers can be found within...if you have the courage to ask! Now, you'll be like me! But you don't have to consult the Fortune Teller to know your long term future. You're with us. It's certain. I love you, Bella, and thank you for loving me...us...as much as you do._

_Your Sister,_

_Alice._

Bella turned to Edward smiling and held out the paper puzzle. Edward showed her how to put her fingers in and move it around. Bella laughed, and handed it to him.

"Let's test it out." Edward put it on his fingers and held it out to her. "Alright, think of a question, and then pick a color."

Bella thought hard and formed a question in her head. Once she was set, she picked a color. "Pink."

Edward smiled. "P. I. N. K. Now, pick a number."

Bella looked down at the toy and pointed to a number. "Six."

Edward moved the paper six times. "Pick another number."

Bella laughed and chose again. "Four."

Edward pulled it off his fingers and opened the flap over the number four. "Your answer is, 'It's as certain as the sunrise'."

Bella smiled and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"What did you ask?" Edward touched his cheek and looked at Bella.

Bella turned, picked out a comfy pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and just before she left to change, she turned to Edward. "I asked if I'd be with you forever."

*WiITY*

On the ride over, Edward explained that they'd asked for the Denali's help hunting Victoria, and that they had arrived this morning. Bella took the news well, asking a lot of questions about the Denali's. Edward explained their clan, naming each person and explaining their relation. It didn't take long for Bella to catch on. Almost.

"Bella, there's one member who I have a hard time explaining." Edward grabbed her hand and continued. "Please listen to me and trust that I'm telling you the truth, all right?"

Bella nodded.

"Her name is Tanya, and she's been attracted to me for as long as I've known her." Bella squeezed his hand, but he kept going. "I've never felt anything more than a family connection to her, but she's...persistent. Those are Carlisle's words exactly, and I tend to agree. She may be a bit abrasive..."

"...because we're together. I get it. Don't worry, I can handle it." Bella turned and smiled at him, quickly looking back at the road. Edward shook his head. Hopefully, she was right.

When they got close to the Cullens house, Edward stiffened next to Bella, gripping her hand harder. Tanya's thoughts were rampant with jealousy, and he was tempted to have Bella turn the truck around and take them back to her house. However, it was too late for that. Carlisle and Esme were already waiting for them on the porch. They were positively glowing, their thoughts on Bella and how ecstatic they were to finally introduce Bella to their family.

As they stepped out of the truck, Esme and Carlisle both walked to Bella and embraced her. She seemed to accept them well. They pulled her between them as they all walked towards the house. Edward followed along behind, glad when Bella stuck her hand behind her, urging him to grab it. He did and was immediately pulled between his parents and Bella.

The house was bustling with life, conversation, and endearing thoughts of catching up...all except one.

When Emmett saw Bella, he yelled, "Bella Bear!" She was instantly enveloped in a bear hug and spun around in the air. She squealed and Emmett laughed.

Rose slapped him on the arm. "Put her down, you oaf! We have company." Rose smiled and gave Bella a hug, which Bella returned with a smile.

Eleazar and Carmen stepped up to them and Eleazar extended his hand. "You must be the lovely Isabella we've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Bella took Eleazar's hand and he held it for an extended time. His look was pensive, probing, and Bella began to squirm. "It's Bella. And it's so nice to meet you, as well. You must be Eleazar."

Knocked out of his concentration by her voice, Eleazar smiled softly. "Yes. I apologize for not introducing myself. My, my, Bella. You're a very interesting girl indeed."

Edward shot Carlisle a stern warning, and Carlisle stepped in, grasping the shoulder of his long-time friend. "That's definitely a conversation for much later. Bella - " Carlisle motioned to his left " - this is Carmen, Eleazar's _better_ half."

She laughed, and Bella laughed as well. Her face instantly relaxed, and when Carmen reached out to hug her, she did so without hesitation. "Bella, so true to your name. Let me look at you."

She pulled away and held Bella at arm's length. After a moment, she pulled Edward next to Bella. "Perfecto."

Everyone laughed...well, almost everyone. After the extended introductions, one person remained. As if she knew she was being kept last, Tanya walked right up to Edward and Bella.

"Well, don't keep me waiting, Eddie. Introduce me to your toy here," Tanya spat.

"Tanya," Eleazar chastised.

Tonya rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What? I _was _being nice!"

Edward nodded his head. "Bella, this is Tanya."

Bella stood for a moment and gave Tanya the once over, head to toe. She then looked at Edward, then back at Tanya, and busted out into a gut wrenching laugh.

Edward stared awkwardly at the situation, not quite understanding what she was laughing at. "Bella?"

Bella, finally getting a hold of herself, and instead of speaking to Tanya, she turned to Edward. "Oh _Eddie_," she said sarcastically. "You were right about her. She's definitely nothing to worry about."

No one laughed but Tonya. Her eyes softened and she thrust her hand out. "Kind of a little bitch, aren't you? You're awfully sure of yourself. Especially for a human."

Bella took her hand and shook it. "I could say the same about you, well, except the human part. Suffice it to say, you're not the first bitch I've come across."

Tanya laughed. "Well, with that little attitude, at least you'll keep the stick out of Eddie's ass."

The family, realizing the awkwardness was no more, erupted in laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Smexin is in the future! So, B's getting out of her hurt, and on with her lovin', FINALLY, right? Don't think that things turn around that quickly, though. This wondercouple has their ups and downs. Old wounds have a tendency to not stay closed. But, enjoy the lovin' now! **

**Again, hit me up, drop me a line, and let me know how you liked it AND I'll tease you when I'm close to posting!**

**Everyone's looking for a good story to read, so check out my most awesomest friend, wandb, with her story "Confidential" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6854722/1/Confidential **

**And all you writers out there who need banners? Check out Mehek18's blog! It's totally awesome! mehek18(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Well, honies, lovies, lovely ladies, that's all I got to say! Can't wait to hear from you all!**

**aj**


	11. What Must Be Done

**Thanks go out to Emily Bowden and Neliz on this one. I always seem to put them in a tight spot and they come through! I know this is short, but it's important. I promise, the next few chapters will be much more involved. I'll be honest, too. I teach, and with the end of the year getting closer and closer, chapters might be a little spread out. I'll damn well do my best, but hang in there, okay? I'll make it worth your while!**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

"And then," Tanya said, laughing so hard she could barely be understood, " Then, Edward jumps up and mumbles, 'Um, I'm...sorry for their...behavior.' If he could've blushed, damn, he'd have been beet red! And Rose and Em were _still_ going at it upstairs. Rose was moaning and screaming, and Em sounded like a bear! Edward was _mortified_!"

Emmett was roaring with laughter and Rose just shook her head. Alice and Jasper giggled, and when Bella looked over at Edward, even he had a smile on his face, though he was rubbing his brow sheepishly. Bella patted his knee, and he kissed her on the temple, whispering in her ear, "How about we call it a night and..."

Just as he was nuzzling her ear, making his intentions known, Alice stiffened. Edward saw the future go black in Alice's mind. "How long?"

Alice shook her head. "I can't tell. Five minutes?"

Edwards spoke so quickly Bella couldn't hear him, but in seconds, the whole group stood and made their way to the door. She looked around for Edward and saw him huddled together with Carlisle and Eleazar. As if sensing her eyes, Edward looked up, smiled, and winked at her before going back to his conversation. Alice flitted to Bella's side and took her hand.

"Come on, Edward will meet us outside." Alice pulled Bella along calmly, and Bella followed.

When they got to the door, though, she balked. "What's going on?"

"The wolves are coming here as far as I can tell, but I don't know anything else." Alice sighed and pulled Bella along again, walking at human pace beside her. "They kind of have a way of jamming my frequencies, so to speak."

"That can't be good," Bella joked, smiling nervously.

Alice turned and faced her. "You're safe, Bella. Don't worry, okay?"

Bella nodded, and they made their way to the front yard. Within minutes, she felt Edward's hand on her hips pulling her back into his chest. "Don't worry, okay? Just let us talk, and I'll fill you in later."

She pulled Edward's arms tighter around her until his body tensed. He kissed her on the top of the head and untangled himself, stepping up to the front of the group.

Jacobs Black drove up in an old, yellow Volkswagen Rabbit with Billy riding shotgun. In the back were Sam Uley and two youths Edward didn't recognize. After listening to their thoughts, he spoke softly to his family and identified the other two boys as Quil Ateara and Embry Call.

Billy waited for Jacob to retrieve his wheelchair out of the trunk, scooted out, and wheeling to the front of the pack, flanked by Sam and Jacob. The four Cullen men stepped up as well.

Billy bristled, taking in the additional company the Cullens had at their back. "What is the meaning of this, Carlisle?"

"We meant no harm, old friend. As you can see ,their eyes are as golden as ours. They mean you no harm." Carlisle paused as Billy examined their eyes. "We vowed to do our part to track the nomad vampires, and this seemed like a prudent move."

Billy studied Carlisle, looking for any sign of dishonesty. Finding none, he conceded. "Very well, then. It seems you are sincere. However, we come with a warning from the Council."

Edward's face twisted in anger as he relayed to Carlisle Billy's thoughts. Carlisle held a hand up. "Very well, what is your warning?"

"A human has been murdered in the town of Forks, a town we have trusted you to protect. Should it happen again, we will have no choice but to consider you guilty by proxy. The treaty will be broken."

Emmett and Jasper stepped up close to Carlisle and Edward, and the wolves mimicked their actions. Billy turned and admonished the two boys, explicitly telling them to control themselves. Edward was relying the bulk of their thoughts to Carlisle, and as soon as the young wolves seemed to be a bit more calm, he spoke.

"I find that to be harshly unfair, Billy. We're doing everything we can to stop them, just like you are. Why such a hard line?"

"Because it could be La Push next." Billy sat up straight, head high and chest out. "They are your kind. Your presence – and _hers_ – brought them here." Billy pointed directly at Bella and she cringed away from his accusations.

"You leave her out..." Edward yelled, but Carlisle quieted him.

"Your terms are unreasonable." Carlisle kept his voice calm. "We can't agree to that."

"We are not negotiating," Billy snapped.

Carlisle hesitated. It seemed he had no choice but to accept Billy's terms. Carlisle knew Billy was counting on his peaceful nature, and he resented it. No one wanted war, but as Carlisle looked around, he thought of his family, their strength, their loyalty, and knew they'd be behind him either way. The Cullens had given the Quileutes no reason to mistrust them, and they knew it. The treaty made good sense...until now.

No one spoke. No one moved. Edward monitored the thoughts around him and he heard Billy's fear that Carlisle would reject his terms. Billy's thoughts were on the boys and how they were too young to fight...to die. The young men, on the other hand, were ready for a fight. They were confident in their ability to do away with each and every vampire there.

Jacob was focused on Bella, and Edward admired the fact that he was thinking about ways to remove her from harms way should a fight break out. His thoughts weren't arrogant or immature. He sincerely thought of his friends, his brothers, and loathed the possibility that one of the would die fighting. He respected the Cullens, fighting his innate urge to hate them, and prayed they would be the more reasonable party.

Edward's lips moved so fast, no one even noticed he was talking. He filled Carlisle in, and Carlisle nodded.

"You're ready to start war over these terms, Billy?" Carlisle's voice had taken on a sister tone, a commanding tone, and Billy's resolve wavered.

"To protect our people, Carlisle." Billy nodded

Carlisle sighed and shook his head "I cannot stand on principle right now. What you're asking of us is unfair, prejudice, and after this incident, our family will give serious consideration to where we stand with your tribe. But for now, we'll do as you ask. We would have anyways, had you but given us the benefit of the doubt. Leave, Billy Black. You and yours are not welcomed here."

Billy turned on his wheels immediately and took his following with him.

As they drove off, Jasper fumed, and Edward watched his mind flip between battle plans should a war break out. "Carlisle, a word please."

Carlisle followed Jasper off to the side to speak. Emmett, less even minded than Jasper, bellowed. "Great! They just handed us a reason to kick their asses! I mean, there's no way those nomads are going to stop killing. They're ruthless, and they're pissed as hell at Bella. Hell, we'll be lucky if..."

Edward growled, bringing Emmett's inconsiderate conversation to a halt. Emmett whipped around on Edward, though, ready to bust him a new one, but once his eyes landed on a very upset Bella, he softened. "Aw, hell. I'm sorry, Bells. We'll make it work, okay? Don't you worry."

Bella looked at him, doe-eyed and disbelieving. Edward smoothed her hair away from her face and rubbed her back. She turned toward him, looking up into his deep golden orbs. "No more people can die, Edward. Not because of me. Please, not because of me, okay?"

Edward simply nodded and led her inside, explaining things along the way. He recounted the entire conversation from his perspective, even letting her know that Jacob's thoughts were highly admirable. Once they made it to his room, Edward pulled Bella onto the plush, dark comforter and held her, knowing the second she succumbed to a nice afternoon nap.

He felt the weight of her body solid against his chest, and he couldn't stop the scenes that ran through his head. He pictured her palms flat on his chest as she straddled his waist. Or, he saw her laying with her back flat against his chest, legs splayed open, with her hands gripping her tits. Intimately, he wanted nothing more than to sit her in his lap, facing him, and watch her face twist in ecstasy. On her knees, on her side, against the wall...Edward's cock strained in his pants. He laid there, motionless, and tried to stop his train of thought. He knew, though, one day soon, he'd make that a reality.

Finally calmed down, Edward extracted himself from Bella's arms and made his way downstairs. Everyone was scattered in the living room.

"I do not understand, Carlisle. You have always said your relations with the wolves were amicable." Eleazar stood passively, arms crossed in front of him. "This makes our task quite dire now."

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't understand it either. There has to be more going on. Edward, do you have any idea what prompted this?"

Edward shook his head ,and Carlisle's gaze moved to Alice, who shook her head as well. Carlisle sighed, taking a seat on the couch next to Esme.

"Why do they have to have a reason?" Rose asked. "I'm sure they've been looking for an excuse to cash in on that treaty for a long time. And with this new pack, don't think for a second they don't see the opportunity to get rid of us for good."

Jasper nodded. "She's right. It makes sense. If I were in their position, it's something I'd consider as well."

Carlisle shook his head in disbelief. "I just can't imagine they'd be so foolish. Billy has always been reasonable and judicious. The only new component is..."

"Bella," Edward stated. "But I didn't pick up anything about that in their thoughts."

Kate piped up from the back. "Why would you need to do that? That guy said it out loud. He said he blamed you _and_ Bella for what happened."

Edward groaned. "So they're not trying to protect her, they're trying to get rid of her."

Esme gasped, and Carlisle took her hand in comfort. "It would seem that way."

The next few minutes were silent. They all concentrated on the sound of Bella's heartbeat upstairs, so steady and strong, as she slept just a small distance from them. Each had their own thoughts on the situation, but one thing was certain: none wanted to risk Bella's life.

Emmett broke the silence. "Then I guess we have some vamps to kill, right?"

Everyone nodded except Edward. "I need to talk to Jacob."

*WiITY*

Edward had made the call from Bella's cell phone. Jacob was perturbed at first, but agreed to meet Edward at the treaty line that night.

He kissed Bella's lips softly, waking her from her perfect slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, and as soon as they landed on him, she smiled. "Hi."

"You look incredibly beautiful when you sleep. Have I ever told you that?" Her cheeks blushed at his words, and kissing her on each blushing cheek, he scooped her up in his arms. "How about some early dinner? Esme made salmon and asparagus."

Bella looked shocked. "Why did she do that! Don't torture the Denali's with the smell of my food!"

Edward smiled. "They're all out hunting. Esme cooked after they left, and then met up with them. I _believe_ they made a side trip to the hot springs."

Bella calmed down a bit and enjoyed dinner, and conversation, with Edward. Once she was done, Edward finished the dishes and sat down beside her. The pensive look on his face worried her.

"In the spirit of our new found honesty..."

Bella chuckled. "Wait, is this good or bad?"

Edward looked at her seriously. "Bella, please."

The smile slipped from her face and she nodded. Edward drew her hand in his, carefully holding it between his icy grip.

"Please let me finish before you speak, alright?" When she nodded, he continued. "We talked tonight about why the wolves pushed the treaty to this level. We feel like it's an effort on their part to take advantage of their new pack and...be rid of us."

Bella gasped, but said nothing. "And, it looks like they're lumping you in with our family. Bella, they're trying to get you out of the way as well. The wolves are not our allies any longer, nor are they protectors of any kind."

Bella, hot tears falling down her cheeks, looked away from Edward and stared out the back glass wall,. Years of friendship from the Blacks, friendship with Jacob, all thrown away because of who she loved? They were far beyond ridiculous. Bella sighed, and sniffled, and wiped her face.

"Alright," she whispered solemnly. "What can I do?"

"Nothing, Bella." Edward pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair. "I need to talk to Jacob."

Bella nodded into his chest. "We'll go this evening. I'll call him."

"No." Edward pulled her away from his body. "I need to go alone. I've already called him and arranged it. We have a meeting at the treaty line in an hour."

Bella's calm demeanor soured in two seconds flat. She jerked herself out of Edward's grasp and put distance between them. "Really, Edward? And you didn't think to _ask_ me first?"

He kept his calm, cool demeanor, addressing Bella without even an inflection of agitation in his voice. "No, I didn't. I understand that Jacobs is your friend. But you _must_ understand that this is not a social call. I'm going to speak with him on behalf of my family in regards to the treaty. As much as it involves you, it's still _just business_."

"I see." Bella stared at the floor, mulling over his words. When she finally gathered her thoughts, she strode over to him and stood toe to toe. "And, what? Did you expect me to be alright with this? What happened to not making decisions for me? What happened to talking things out together?"

Edward nodded. "I understand why you feel that way, Bella. But I'm not making decisions for _you._ I'm making decisions for _me_ and for _my family...our family. _If I thought it was going to be dangerous, we'd talk about it. If I thought there was something you could do to help, we'd consider it together. But, neither of those are ture."

"I don't agree," Bella spat.

"I'm sorry." Edward reached out to her, but she shrugged away. "Look, all I'm asking is that you give me a little trust, just a little, and I promise...you won't regret it. I'm doing the right thing. I'd like to know you were behind me."

"No, I'm sorry. This feels too much like..." Bella shook her head and turned away. Tears clouded her vision and she looked at the ceiling to keep them at bay. "I know you think I'm being stupid, but I can't. I'm sorry."

Edward sighed. "I thought we'd gotten past this."

"Me too," she whispered.

Bella gathered her things and headed quickly through the living room, out the front door, and to her truck. Edward followed, holding onto his resolve. After he closed the door, he motioned for her to roll down the window. She shook her head, and Edward frowned. Reaching up, he placed his hand on the glass, as if he could touch her through it. Bella looked the other way, turned the key, and drove away.

Edward spoke, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry. I'll prove it to you, I swear."

*WiITY*

Jake stood on his side of the line and stared at Edward. His calm demeanor unsettled Jake, but then again, they all acted like that. Even when they should have gotten mad, like today at their house, they didn't. When Edward had called, Jake started to say no. He didn't hate Edward, but he definitely didn't want to hang out with the guy. The pack hated Jake's tolerance for the Cullens, and it was a constant source of contention. He'd been in more than a few scuffles because he wouldn't bash them.

"What did you want, Cullen," Jake finally asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the treaty." Edward shifted uncomfortably, hearing Jacob's thoughts turn suspicious.

Jake sighed and swore lightly. "What about it? And why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're the only one that can help." Edward's hard exterior cracked a bit. "Because you're the only one that can restore what we had."

Jake tried to play it off, casting his gaze to the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about. Look, you really should be talking to Sam. He's the Alpha."

"We both know that's not technically true, Jacob Black." Edward braced himself.

Jake stiffened, and his whole body vibrated. "Leave it alone, Cullen."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Edward sighed. "I can read your thoughts, Jacob. I know your birthright."

Jacob's whole frame shuttered with building anger, and Edward took a step back hearing his thoughts grow muddled. The energy between them, the tension, was palpable, but neither gave into their instincts. Edward fought to control his beast, his innate urge to fight, and Jacob did the same to restrain his wolf.

"You. Know. Nothing." Jacob's voice spoke gravely, strained. "Leave. Now."

Edward shook his head. "Jacob. I remember your great-grandfather, Ephraim, and you're so much like him. I have nothing to bargain with, and what I ask of you is enormous. But please, know that if there were another way, I wouldn't put this burden on you. Only you can save us...save Bella."

As soon as Jake heard her name, he stilled. "What are you talking about."

"Bella's in danger," Edward spat. "Your council, your _alpha_, wants to get of us...and her."

"You're insane. They wouldn't..."

Edward clenched his jaw and spoke roughly. "They feel that if she's with us, she's better off dead."

Jake clamped down on his anger, wrestled with his body, until he felt some semblance of control. Edward had to have it wrong. The council wouldn't do something like that. Hell, Charlie was a friend of their people. They wouldn't kill his only daughter...would they? Could they condemn her to death for being with one of _them_?

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't think you would," Edward admitted. "When's the last time Sam phased with the pack?"

Jake thought, hard, going over and over the last week. He'd put them in groups of three to patrol, but he couldn't remember which group Sam ran with. The more he thought about it, he didn't even think Sam actually patrolled. Anger flared again, coupled with frustration, and Jake worked to put a lid on his tremors.

"I shouldn't be talking to you about this." Jake turned his back on Edward. "He wouldn't do that."

"I know this is difficult, Jacob, but believe me, I've seen it in their minds." Edward waited a moment before continuing. "If it makes you feel any better, Sam is very conflicted about it. He doubts the council's motives but doesn't want to go against them."

Jake whipped back around. "So, I could try to talk to him, right? Try to reason with him? You don't know Sam. He's a good guy."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck wearily. "I don't know."

They both stood quietly for a few moments pondering their different options. Jake struggled with the realization that he was a pawn, and that his closest brothers were being used to do a horrible evil. No, he didn't agree with Bella's decision to be with Edward, and he knew that one day it would lead to losing her. But, he couldn't bring himself to judge her. Maybe he should. Maybe that fact proved he didn't really care for her as much as he thought. Then again, maybe it was a sign he cared for her more that he wanted to acknowledge.

Edward listened as Jake worked out his own feelings. It was hard to hear him think about Bella, about her decision, and how Edward knew he cared – even loved – Bella more than anyone realized. Should he be unsuccessful in catching Victoria, in fighting the pack, and should both Bella and Jacob make it, he felt a weird peace about Bella's future. The thought overwhelmed him.

"Jacob, should something happen...and Bella...would you..." Edward choked on his words and worked to compose himself. "Just tell me you'd take care of her...protect her."

Jake just nodded. Edward mouthed the words "Thank you" and bowed his head.

As if needing to change the subject, Jake cleared his throat and spoke. "I'll think about what you said. I need to do some investigating. You know, prove it to myself. I'm going to try to talk to Sam, but if that doesn't work, we might be meeting again."

"Good. I think that's a good idea. I'm truly sorry, Jacob. Thank you for hearing me out. Should you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me." Edward cocked a grin and Jake chuckled.

"Sure, sure. I'll call your _girlfriend._" In good faith, Jake stuck his hand across the treaty line. Edward looked him in the eye and gave him a strong handshake.

As they turned to leave, Edward's phone beeped.

_ I'm sorry. Please come over. ~Bella._

His heart warmed, and he picked up speed, relishing in the wind breezing across his face. Everything seemed more alive when she was on his mind, and soon, she'd be in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I have some questions for you :) 1. What do you think of the tribe's decision? 2. Do you see growth in B and E's relationship? 3. Do you agree with what Edward did, talking to Jacob without Bella's input? 4. How do you like Jacob now?**

**Your reviews, your reading, they really make my day. Again, teasers for reviews! I lub you guys...hard.**

**aj**


	12. Perfection Isn't Always Perfect

**So, I can't say enough how sorry I am for such a LONG hiatus. Did you know promotions are not always a good thing? Yeah, well, they aren't. Anyways. I hope you like the chapter, and there is a CLIFFE at the end, but I already have the next chapter written, so it won't be more than a week before I'm posting again! As for posting in the future, I'm going to really try for 3-4 weeks. Again...promotions are draining the life out of me. I love you all, very much, and thank you for the constant encouragement and messages! **

**And thank you, wandb, Emily Bowden and Neliz for their wonderful beta work and constant encouragement.**

**So, without further adieu, here it is!**

* * *

Edward raced through the forest, up and over grassy logs covered with moss, eager to get to his destination. He'd wasted so much time when it came to Bella - the last year nothing but a painful memory now - that being away from her caused an ache inside him. He didn't want to argue, either. He understood why she didn't trust him, but they'd never rebuild their relationship if he constantly gave into her every want just to try to prove himself. Hopefully, her last text was a good sign.

The window was open when he arrived, and he was inside and tucked in bed facing her in no time. Her sleepy eyes fluttered open and she rubbed them a bit with the back of her palms. Edward kissed her nose, and she smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. You can go back to sleep if you want." He swiped a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes closed for a moment, giving serious consideration to his idea, but finally opened.

"No, I don't want to sleep right now." Bella pulled her body close to Edward's, throwing her leg over his thigh.

He let his hand skim up and down her calf, smiling as her skin pimpled under his cool touch. He could feel the heat of her core against the front of his pants, and he buried his face in her neck with fervor. His lips sucked at her skin, ever so lightly, until her breathing became shallow, all the while sneaking his fingertips closer and closer to her hip.

"I don't like it when we argue," Bella whined, running her fingers through his unruly hair. She smiled when he moaned in satisfaction, her tiny nails digging into his scalp. His hand snaked across her ribcage and once it was planted firmly on the small of her back, he pushed his jean-clad hips into her. Now it was her turn to moan.

Edward ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. "If this is the result, I'd have to disagree with you, _Isabella_." His hand moved lower, cupping her ass, his hard cock straining through the thin material that separated them. Her head thrown back, she was pulling his hair now, harder each time he ground his hips into her.

As if she couldn't stand it any longer, she kissed him, mumbling into his lips. "Off. Take them off."

Edward hesitated, unsure what she meant, until Bella thrust her hand between their bodies and began to fumble with the button on his pants. He closed his eyes and smiled, almost content to let her rid him of his clothes, but instead he reached down and placed his hand over hers. They both unhooked the button, Edward was all too aware of Bella's shaky hand lowering his zipper, and when she touched him, even through his boxers, he growled.

Wiggling out of his pants, kicking them off and out from under the blanket, they hit the floor with a soft thud. Bella rubbed her palm up and down his fabric covered length, watching his face twist in ecstasy.

"More," he moaned, mashing his lips into her, unafraid of the passion that was taking over them both. The sudden heat of her hand as it moved to his stomach burned a sweet trail down until her timid fingers dipped inside his boxers and wrapped her fist around his dick. One tug and he released her lips, throwing his head back, his body rigid with pleasure.

Time stood still, her heavy breaths the only thing Edward could count, as she pulled and touched and raked soft grunts from his lips. When he tilted his head back towards her, the look in her eyes was breathtaking. Fierce. Passionate. Satisfied but not sated.

His hands moved over her, fumbling to touch her skin, her heat, and they only slowed once they were both bare and touching completely. Edward rolled them until Bella was beneath him and he hovered over her.

"We don't...we need to..." he growled as she squirmed beneath him. They needed to talk, to make this decision together, to plan it out...or at least his head tried to convince him of that. His body, however, recognized now as the right time. He struggled, held still, and watched as her face fell. She looked away, and Edward's heart clenched. He needed to wipe that look of disappointment off her face.

He rolled his hips, his cock trapped between them, and Bella looked back at him with eyes widened. He did it once more, her mouth opening slightly this time as she gasped and closed her eyes. He smiled, lowering himself to kiss her lips, her neck, finally blowing his sweet breath across her ear. "You are so beautiful - Bella..."

This time, they both gasped when Bella thrust up, causing his cock to slip between her lips.

Her eyes closed, savoring the feel of him so close, so hard. She moaned when he twitched against her. They moved, synchronized, until she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, her chest heaved, and the moisture between her legs began to seep down to the sheets below.

Edward, above her, was staring intently at her face, reveling in each flutter of her eyelids, each time she gasped when the head of his cock tapped her engorged clit. It was heaven. He never wanted it to end. If this was all they ever did, it was enough...her passion replaced his addiction to the scent of her blood, and right now, he was flying high.

It happened without words, without fanfare, without candles or roses or anything cliche. As Edward pulled back, Bella pushed the tip of his cock down until it bumped the entrance of her core. He shuddered, full body, and stilled above her. As they stared intently at each other, Bella knew what he was asking. So many questions swam behind his eyes, played across his face, but the answer to all of them was yes.

Yes, she wanted this.

Yes, she knew it would change things.

Yes, she realized it was something they'd need to talk about...later.

And yes, she loved him irrevocably, completely, and there was no one else for her.

As the final answer locked into place, Edward placed a hand on his cock as he pushed into her. A shaky moan tumbled out of his lips, and she arched off the bed, both reactions radiating pleasure.

He leaned over her, hands on either side of her head, as he pushed further, slowly. She winced and he stopped, leaning over and kissing her jaw line, down her neck, giving her the time she needed. When she undulated her hips beneath him, he rose up and pushed again.

Bella gasped, the little pain she experienced turning into fullness and heat. He sent the nerve endings inside of her firing on all pistons, and she could do nothing but lock eyes with Edward and feel his body surge into hers. She watched him drink in the expressions on her face, his eyes traveling down, only stopping at the sight of his cock disappearing into her body. It was amazing, divine even, the way they were becoming one.

"I never...Bella," His voice was barely more than a whisper as his strokes went deeper, setting a steady pace. He almost lost it as he looked down once more at his beautiful girl writhing beneath him, mewling and gasping with each new movement. Her fingers gripped his arms, and Edward watched her eyes roll back slowly as she began to grasp for this face, begging him down to her lips. He leaned over her, resting his weight on his forearms.

Their lips met raggedly, careful teeth and tongue, sucking and nipping but never breaking skin. But what started in haste, ended in slow, languid drinks from each other. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down until her lips were at his ear.

"I love you. I love you, Edward," she breathed out, feeling his thrusts become more aggressive.

Edward's body sang, hummed, and he felt a tightening in his belly that both thrilled and scared him. He wasn't ready. It was too soon. He grunted, trying to slow down this thing that was barreling towards him, but it was no use.

"Bella, I...Oh, God, yes..." His body hunched into hers, his muscles spasmed as he felt himself jerk once, twice, and then explode inside her. He balled his hands into fists, his own fingernails tearing into the palm of his hand as he fought to control his strength. Her scent, being inside her body, soothed him, but also incited pleasure like he'd never felt.

She held him tightly as he trembled above her, losing himself inside her. He was vocal, grunting and moaning, even growling a bit, and Bella thought it was the most erotic thing she'd ever heard. She wanted to make him come forever. As he started to slow down, she rolled her hips a few times, feeling him jerk against her with each movement.

With his head still buried in her shoulder, Edward chuckled. As soon as he did, Bella joined in with a small giggle, making Edward groan as her muscles tightened around him in short bursts. She stroked his hair, and he nuzzled her neck once, planting a chaste kiss on her shoulder and raising up to look her in the eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Edward had never felt so light, so sated, in his entire existence. Bella's heavy-lidded gaze matched his, but when he moved even the slightest, she blinked slowly and wet her lips with her tongue. Edward bent down and kissed her swollen lips, pulling himself out, and giving her one, long thrust all the way in. "Let's try this again."

Edward made love to her, this time slow and deliberate, worshipping her body inside and out. He drew on every trick he could muster. As she shook in his arms the third time, he followed her, chanting her name as in prayer. Edward slowed, and finally pulled out and rolled them onto their side. The smell of sex hung in the air, and Edward tucked Bella against him, slick with a light perspiration that glistened on her body.

"Hi."

"Hello." Bella giggled and hid her head in Edward's chest.

Edward kissed her on the top of the head. "Let's go shower. Charlie will be home soon."

As he adjusted the water, she quietly slipped out of her clothes she'd just put back on to take the short walk across the hall to the bathroom. Just as she dropped her panties on the floor, Edward turned around. He studied her body, feeling himself harden at the sight of her fair skin, her smallish breasts which she quickly moved to cover with her arm. Edward shook his head, nearly mesmerized by her blush, walking up to her and unwinding her arms. His hands cupped both breasts, and Bella's breath hitched.

"You're beautiful." He smoothed his hands down her ribcage, settling on her hips and pulling her to him. "Nothing about you should ever be hidden from me."

They both stepped under the warm spray of water, and the world outside melted away. There was no pack, no past, and no looming questions about the future. All Edward concentrated on were the small beads of water that peppered her skin, and the way she felt slick and warm against him. Bella marveled at the way the water seemed to plane off his chiseled body, how his touch was feather light and exciting even though he was simply cleaning her body.

Both edged their desire, concentrating instead on the sensuality of their situation, and enjoyed being close, intimate even, in a subdued way. Bella looked up into Edward's eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair, rinsing out the conditioner, and suddenly she felt very vulnerable. It wasn't just that she was naked and in the shower; it was more than that. It was the way he held her gaze, the way his unnecessary breaths seemed to be pushing her body into overdrive while lulling her into peace all at the same time.

When they were done, he carefully dried Bella off, and wrapping her in a towel, he swept her into his arms. Her laughter made him swing her lightly, relishing her good humor as he carried her to her room and set her on the bed.

Bella stared up at his eyes as they wandering over her body. "We should get dressed."

Her voice held a husky tinge that made Edward strain to control his body yet again. Everything she did enticed him. She could bat her eyelashes at him and he'd be a goner. At her observation, they both dressed with slight sideways glances and small touches. The shyness they were accustomed to was long forgotten. He finished first and sat on the bed, watching her with fervent wonder. Edward realized she was as sexually appealing clothed as she was naked. When he heard Bella clear her throat, he looked to find her grinning.

"You were staring."

He laughed and stood up, walking slowly towards her. "I know. I can't keep my eyes off you."

Bella didn't blush this time, but smirked. "Down boy!"

Edward stepped back, hands raised in surrender, and shook his head. "I'm going to make you something to eat. What are you hungry for?"

Bella shrugged, and Edward kissed her on the cheek, flashing down the stairs to start his gourmet lunch.

Charlie came home to find the two love birds at the kitchen table making small talk while Bella picked at her food. He knew they heard him walk in, but neither of them turned or jumped or even acted like they were ashamed to be caught canoodling in the kitchen.

Bella just waved at him, never taking her eyes off Edward. "Hey, Dad."

Charlie hung up his holder, his jacket, and sat down in the living room recliner and took off his boots. He could hear Bella's giggle, and it irked him.

"Bella!" Charlie hollered, not disguising the irritation in his voice. "Come here!"

Bella appeared in the entryway, a wary, stern look in her eye. Charlie didn't flinch, but the twinge of guilt that flashed through his mind was disconcerting. He stiffened his upper lip, though, and played his part as the concerned parent.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Charlie waved his hand dismissively toward the kitchen as he dug for the remote in the recliner cushions.

Bella huffed, and Charlie imagined she rolled her eyes a bit, but her response was neutral. "_Edward_ came over for lunch."

Charlie guffawed, but looked up at Bella, and sensing a seriousness in her demeanor, Charlie's face fell. "Tell me I've raised you better than that."

Bella bristled, a cool disdain creeping up her spine. He _knew_ better than to say things like that. Looking back at Edward, who pleaded with his eyes to just let it go, she nodded and went to sit on the coffee table across from Charlie.

"Look, Dad," she started, but before she could get a word out, Charlie held a hand up in her face.

"I don't want to know." His face was impassive, emotionless.

"What?" Her jaw slackened and small tears pooled in Bella's eyes. "What do you mean you don't want to know?"

Charlie pointed the remote around her to turn on the television, silent for a moment till he found the game. Finally settled, he looked her right in the eye. "Just what I said, Bella. I don't want to know. You were right. It's your life. This is me respecting that. Now, get me a beer, will you?"

Bella stood up and Charlie was exaggerating his movements to see around her. She shook her head, struggling with the guilt he was heaping on her, and before walking out, she turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Charlie felt a small fissure open in his heart, but he showed no outward signs. Instead, he waved her off. "Don't sweat it, Bells. Can you get that beer now?"

Bella nodded, numbly walking to the fridge and picking out a can, and when she held it out to him, he didn't even look her way as he took it, popped the top and sucked the foam. Bella shook her head and walked away.

Edward saw the look of disappointment on Bella's face and thought again about ways to "accidentally" end the life of Charlie Swan. Seeing how hurt she was, though, kept him on this side of sane.

Edward didn't remember his human father, but Carlisle had been example enough over the years of what a father could be...should be. Edward had realized, watching Carlisle, that he always seemed to be leading not ordering. Carlisle never forced his will on Edward, but instead, always led him in the right direction and encouraged him to make good choices. As Edward placed his hands over Bella's, reaching up with one finger to wipe away a stray tear, he wished for a father more befitting to Bella's temperament. That gave him an idea.

"Let's go to my house, Bella," Edward insisted. "Charlie will come around. Maybe seeing us here was just too much of a shock."

Bella shook her head, looking down at the table. "No, he's just being an ass."

From the living room, Charlie yelled, "I HEARD THAT ISABELLA SWAN!"

Bella threw her hands up and yelled back. "I DON'T CARE! AND I MEANT IT TOO!"

Edward laughed, though he covered it up with a slight clearing of the throat when Bella's stare landed on him. She shook her head and cracked a smile too, and the bad mood was broken. They cleaned up the kitchen in record time, and they left without a word to Charlie. Edward shook his head, and Bella just sighed.

Charlie Swan had a bug up his ass...and it was named Edward Cullen.

*WiITY*

On the drive to the house, Bella and Edward were quiet, both lost in thought and steeped in memories of their afternoon. They kept their eyes averted, though when they thought the other wasn't looking, they took liberties with their glances. Edward, more acutely aware of Bella's apprehension than Bella was of Edward's took the lead.

"So," he breathed out, reaching over to grasp her hand. "About this morning..."

Bella flushed, her heart rate skyrocketed, and Edward brushed his thumb over her knuckles attempting to calm her down. Finally, after a few deep breaths, she seemed to get over the initial embarrassment.

Quietly, Bella whispered, "Do you regret it?"

Edward, using all his restraint to keep his movements soft and slow, pulled the car off the side of the road and turned to Bella.

He looked her straight in the eyes, letting her see every emotion play across his face before he spoke. "Being with you this morning was beautiful, sacred, and I don't regret a single second, not one touch or kiss. My only regret is that it took me losing you to realize what loving you really was." His voice dropped down and he concentrated on her delicate, human hands. "And every time you came, every time I was able to give you that much pleasure, my heart soared, and I felt your love in a new way."

Bella didn't blush, didn't take her eyes off of him, when she replied, "You were so beautiful, Edward. I never thought I could...I never imagined loving someone so wholly."

She leaned over, touching his lips first with her fingers, and then placed her own lips atop his, savoring the feeling. His breath was cool, but his lips were warmed by hers, pliant and smooth as silk. She moaned in satisfaction, and Edward placed his hand against her face, moving them in sync. Bella was so enraptured, caught up, that only his voice broke her reverie.

"Breathe, beautiful." Edward smiled against her lips, and Bella took in a ragged draw of air, smiling when her head finally cleared. She looked down and laughed. Edward kissed her forehead and moved back into his seat. "Let's get going."

When they pulled up to the house, Bella was greeted with the smiling faces of the Cullens...and the Denalis...all standing on the porch. Turning to Edward, she saw him shake his head and rub the back of the neck. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"They know don't they," she mumbled, muffled by her hands. Edward's chuckle was all the confirmation she needed. He didn't prod her, but Bella knew she needed to buck up. Giving one last huff, she swiped her hand down her face, looked up, smiled sweetly, and opened the door. Alice walked slowly towards her, arms crossed, and as soon as they were toe to toe, Alice broke out into a huge grin.

Bella grinned too, covering her face again, and began to laugh. Alice threw her arms around Bella's neck, and Bella picked up the little pixie and swung her around. After she was on her feet again, Alice pecked Bella on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "You look stunning."

Edward watched from afar, admiring not the girl Bella used to be, but the woman she was becoming. Her grace and poise shone through as the rest of the family embraced her. Emmett ruffled her hair, and Esme kissed her cheek and pulled her to her chest. Bella took it all with absolute acceptance.

Bella shifted from one foot to another, adjusting her jeans, eyeing Edward. Emmett, ever the consummate gentleman, commented on her discomfort.

"Hey, Bells? You look a little uncomfortable there. Everything alright?" He stifled his laughter, but only barely.

Bella blushed this time, furiously, and snarked, "Drop it, Emmett."

Emmett guffawed, shaking his head. "Oh no, Bella bear! What's the matter? Slightly chaffed? Feeling a little sore there from my brother's bi..."

An unseen force caused his head to snap forward, and he effectively bit his tongue in the process.

"Holy SHIT, ROSE! Fuck me!" He held his hand over his mouth and turned around, glaring at Rose, who just smiled.

"Shut it, Emmett." Rose stared him down, unflinching, and finally Emmett shrugged, nursing his sore head and tongue.

The family burst into uncontrolled laughter, and after giving Bella a sufficiently hard time, the boys bounded over to Edward and pulled him into a manly scuffle. Carlisle just watched, waiting for the testosterone-laden display to die down. Once Edward was free and clear, Carlisle walked up to him and shook his hand.

"I'm proud of you, Edward." Carlisle looked him in the eyes and smiled. "She's a wonderful woman. You have your mother's and my blessing."

Edward just nodded and chuckled. Life was certainly looking up.

The evening went on smoothly, conversation flowed easily, and laughs were in abundance. Tanya and Bella's verbal sparring was entertaining as well as good natured, and even Rose joined in a bit.

They were family. Bella made them more family then they'd ever been.

*WiITY*

Cheerful goodbyes at the end of the evening sent Edward and Bella to the car with permanent smiles on their faces. Edward walked around to open the door for Bella, but before she stepped in the car, he wrapped her in a bear hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for loving my family and letting them love you."

Bella's eyes brimmed with tears, and unable to formulate a response she was satisfied with, she simply nodded and leaned her head against his chest. After a moment, they broke apart, and Bella stepped into the Volvo with Edward shutting the door behind her.

Charlie, home and still in his recliner and slightly buzzed, eyed them as they walked into the house, giving the occasional sigh or sneer as they were saying goodnight. Bella rolled her eyes, kissing Edward on the cheek and whispering that she'd see him upstairs. Edward nodded.

"Goodnight, Chief Swan." Edward turned to Charlie and extended a hand. Charlie balked at first, but eventually shook his hand, more firmly than necessary, and turned back to the game. Edward grinned and saw himself out.

The window was an easy task for Edward, and when he noticed Bella was changing into her night clothes, he became a stealthy ninja, creeping inside.

Bella peeled off her shirt, reached around to unclasp her bra, and let both fall to the floor. The night air was cool, and the day had been quite titillating, so when her nipples hardened at the night air, she just smiled. Fishing out a night shirt, she quickly shoved it over her head and turned around, muffling a small scream with her hand.

"Edward!" she whispered loudly, looking at the door. "Warn a girl, will you?"

Edward's grin was mischievous and immature, and it made Bella melt. "But I wouldn't have been able to see you so...aroused if I'd announced myself."

Bella blushed and stuck her tongue out at him, and in seconds he was sucking her tongue tenderly between his lips before kissing her fully on the lips. She was swept up in his arms and deposited on the bed smoothly as he rained kisses down on her neck. Bella could only gasp, so overtaken by his affection that small tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

When Edward smelled her tears he stopped, searching her eyes for discomfort. "Are you sore? Am I hurting you?"

Bella laughed, sniffling a bit, before placing a soft touch on his face. "No, Edward, I'm fine. I'm just...overwhelmed?"

Edward kissed the tip of her nose, settling in beside her and pulling her to his side. "I understand. Sleep, beautiful. I'll be here when you wake."

Bella started to shake her head in protest. She wanted more of his mouth, his hands, but as soon as she laid her head on his chest, a huge yawn overtook her.

Edward only had to wait approximately nine minutes and forty-seven seconds for Bella to succumb to sleep. Swallowing hard, he realized if he was to be any good to her in the morning - and he wanted to be very, very good - he'd need to hunt. Ever so slightly, he pulled away from her and launched himself out the window to hunt.

*WiITY*

Good fortune afforded him an open window. The room was sparse, and he took the lack of refinement as a sign that she was right: this girl would be easy prey.

He sniffed the air, finding it reeked of the other one. She told him it would. She said he was the only one for the job because the other one couldn't hear him. He smiled, thinking how much he was pleasing her.

But he was running out of time.

She said not to bite her, so, snapping to his senses, he held his breath and yanked Bella's form up, his cold hand covering her mouth, and before she could process anything, she was being jerked out into the night air.

* * *

**So, who do you think it is? *bites nails* I'd love to hear what you think. Again, thank you SO MUCH for your patience with me, and if you're still reading, THANK YOU! **


	13. For You I Will

**Okay, I'm impatient. This might have some flaws, but I thought I'd post it this weekend so you can enjoy it. Now, this one DOES have an EVIL cliffe (I've been told more than once), but have no fear! I'm already writing the next chapter and hope to have it finished next week. THANK YOU for all the reviews! I was overwhelmed :) And, most of you were right about who it was.**

**MANY thanks to Emily Bowden, inkedupmom, NelizMD (for her constant eeeee-ing and encouragement) and a special thanks to a last-minute pre-reader, Lady Tazz (Jackson's Cupcake on FFn). I couldn't do it without any of these ladies!**

**So, slight flaws and all, here it is!**

* * *

Bella saw it all so clearly. Well, as clearly as she could at the speed she was traveling. Edward broke through the trees behind them, yelling her name, gaining on the man who encased her in his arms. Tree branches and landmarks became a blur, but she didn't want to close her eyes. She didn't want to lose sight of where she was going in case...she pushed that thought out of her head.

They would get to her. They had to.

Bella's eyes widened when two more figures leapt out onto the trail behind them, just a few feet behind, but distance increased in seconds. When golden eyes flashed on hers, she knew it had to be the Cullens. But the man who held her wouldn't be deterred. He squeezed harder, ran faster, zig-zagged through the overgrown forest, and then suddenly, Bella heard water...waves crashing. Edward yelled, someone lunged for the man, but he jerked them both just out of reach, and then they were flying. Before they dove into the icy depths, Bella was turned to see the water below and took a deep breath just in time. They came up shallow, and as soon as Bella's head broke the surface, the man who held her hauled ass. That's the only way she could describe it because if she thought running was fast, this...this was beyond fast.

Edward watched them fall, twenty...thirty...forty feet before hitting the water. Just as he tensed his body to make the same drop, Jasper and Emmett grabbed his arms, holding him back. Edward thrashed violently, screaming like a wild animal, until a eerie calm crept over him and he slumped to the ground.

"Fuck you, Jasper," he muttered, feeling his brother's influence lift slightly.

"Edward, he might hurt her. If we keep chasing him, he'll become more and more careless." Jasper crouched down and looked him in the eye. "He's a newborn, and he was barely holding onto his blood lust as it was. Add adrenaline to that, and he might have just drained and left her."

Just as Jasper was helping Edward up, the rest of the family dashed in, clearly distraught. Alice's thought were running a mile a minute, the future merely a jumble of what-if scenarios and uncertain possibilities.

"Just stop, Alice," Edward pleaded, shaking the fog out of his consciousness, giving Jasper another nasty look.

Jasper raised his hands in surrender, easing his influence up a bit more. Knowing Edward, though, there was no way he'd completely leave him to his own emotions.

Carlisle started to speak, but Edward's phone rang. He touched the screen, activating the speakerphone, and answered.

"Edward! Edward, don't come! It's a..." Bella's strained, scared warning echoed over the line, but her voice cut off in a blood curdling scream.

Edward roared, and not even Jasper's influence could keep him quiet. After his primal scream died down, an amused laughter rang out over the phone.

"That was Edward, I assume...right?" the voice on the other end quipped.

"Victoria, if you've harmed one hair on her head..." Edward threatened.

"What?" the voice screamed. "You'll do what? Kill me? Just like you killed James? All for this stupid, piece of human?"

Bella screamed again in the background, her voice trailing off into painful sobs. Esme snatched the phone from his hands just in time for Emmett and Jasper to check him in place. He struggled again, grappling to get out of their grasp, to find the person causing Bella pain and end them. After he exhausted his options, but definitely not his strength or his hatred, he had no other option but to calm down on his own.

"That," Victoria spit vehemently into the phone, "was just a finger...well, and her arm. But it pales in comparison to how you ripped him apart, limb from limb. Should I exact the same punishment from your _mate_, Edward?"

Edward spoke tersely through his teeth. "I'll kill you. I'll find you and I'll kill you...slowly and painfully."

Victoria scoffed. "I have no doubt. And I welcome it. A life without James is already hell."

Edward hung his head, contemplating her statement, and realizing that if anything happened to Bella, he'd welcome it as well.

"I want your life, Edward Cullen. Your life for the life you took." Victoria drew out her words, making sure she put weight into her demand.

Bella screamed in the background, Edward's body slumping slightly at the sound, her voice broken and pleading him not to give in.

Silence stretched on for minutes as Edward let her demands sink in. The family's thoughts were running rampant, assuring him there was another way, pleading with him not to give into her demands. But in the end, Edward knew what he had to do. Nothing on this earth mattered more than Bella...not even his own life.

"And if I give you what you want?" he asked, hanging his head.

"Then your precious _mate_ will be spared, given back to your family after I burn your body to ashes right in front of her."

Her words stirred the venom running through his veins, but he saw no other alternative. Alice was flipping through the future shaking her head, and Jasper struggled to reign in everyone's runaway emotions. Finally, desperate to escape her horrible voice, Edward nodded.

"When and where." The gasps were audible, furious growls evident, but Edward just held up his hand to quiet them down.

"Tomorrow night, in your _meadow_, sundown." Victoria spat. "No putrid dogs, either, and only the head of your coven to take away the girl. I have eyes, Edward, and if anyone else is sensed, I'll drain her dry and find another way to make you pay."

Edward stared at the phone in Esme's hand, his chest heavy and his body shaking. "I want to speak with her."

Victoria yelled for the name Riley, and there was quite a bit of shuffling and movement, but finally her voice came through the speaker on the phone. "Edward?"

"I'm here, love," Edward spoke clearly, moving toward the phone, gently taking it back into his hands.

"Edward? Don't do it! Don't do it, please. Please..." Her voice dissolved in sobs, and Edward fell to his knees.

"Shhh, Bella, listen to me. Calm down and listen, alright?" He waited a few moments, hearing her sniffle, then continued. "I'll never leave you, Bella. Whether I'm on this earth or somewhere else, I'll never leave your side. I love you. Hold on to that. Everything will be alright soon."

Venom welled in Esme's eyes as she watched Edward on his knees comforting Bella the only way he knew how. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to buckle under the weight of his emotions. Esme could hear Bella's screams as she was pulled away from the phone, and the the line disconnected.

Edward gently handed the phone back to Esme and, despite the protest from his family, walked out into the darkness.

*WiITY*

Edward watched the sun rise over the Lake Crescent, separated from the incessant thoughts of society. Nothing mattered, anyways.

His time had come. After one hundred and ten years, longer than he deserved, he was finally facing the very maker who he felt damned him all those years ago. He shook his head...and he prayed. He prayed for Bella's safety, for her future happiness and health, and most importantly that some day, Bella would forgive him for the danger he put her in. He hoped that, in time, she'd only remember the love they shared and not the pain of loss.

And no matter how much it broke him, he prayed she'd find love - someone who admired her for her strength, yet protected her because of her sweet fragility. Edward actually smiled thinking of Bella, happy and in love, a mother to several beautiful, brown-eyed children. The happiness was painful, and he clutched his chest, wishing for tears.

Carlisle's warm thoughts entered his head slowly with a repeated mantra. "Talk to me, son."

Edward thought about fleeing, but out of all his family members, Carlisle would be his choice in a time like this. Minutes later, Carlisle appeared, taking a seat beside him.

Neither of them spoke, and even Carlisle's thoughts were tranquil as the sunrise changed the nuances of the lake, the light reflecting off the still water. The both watched each puff of fog dissipate into the morning sunlight, vapors being absorbed back into the atmosphere.

"There's another way, Edward." Carlisle kept his gaze forward, his voice even.

Edward shook his head and looked down. "No. I won't endanger your lives, or anyone else's, ever again. This ends now."

Carlisle chuckled. "You've never let people make their own decisions. And I didn't come up here to convince you, Edward. I came up here to let you know that we're not giving up. We're going to rally around you, uphold you, until you're able to fight for yourself. We love you, Edward."

Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, feeling him stiffen. He said nothing, though, so Carlisle kept his hand in place.

"Alice saw a small newborn army that Victoria assembled to protect the boundary while she...speaks with you. Jasper's certain we, with the Denalis, can handle them. The wolves have agreed to stand station down wind, far enough away so she can't smell them, and once Victoria is alerted what we've done, the wolves will come in and take care of the newborns, and we'll come give you relief. And I'll be with you."

Edward pulled away from Carlisle. "I _said_ I didn't want anyone else risking their lives, Carlisle! I did this. I brought Bella into this, and I'll bring her home to Charlie, even if it costs me my life."

Carlisle spoke quietly "Your mother was adamant about this plan. Your brothers were furious, bent on taking off right then and finding Victoria themselves. Alice and Rose, they're heartbroken for you. You're not alone, Edward."

Edward sucked in a hard, unnecessary breath, but Carlisle continued. "You've given, and protected, and sacrificed for us…all of us. Please, let us hold you up. Let us be your _family_ for once."

Edward sighed, heavily, and nodded. Carlisle clasped him on the back and looked back at the water. "You'll need to talk to Jasper about the logistics. He really went all out, you know. He has very specific things he wants you to do."

Edward laughed, and the gloom was broken, for now, but the pain in his chest lingered as he thought of Bella, alone and injured, and time couldn't go fast enough.

*WiITY*

Edward walked into the living room, Carlisle at his side, and Jasper's head snapped up from a large logistics map and smiled.

Edward grimaced and ran his hands through his hair. Before he could look back , Esme roughly wrapped her arms around him, forcing his head down onto her shoulder.

"Mom...ah...Esme, I'm alright," he whispered, trying to calm her.

Esme pulled his head up and held it in between her hands. "Edward, don't lie to your mother. I know you're not alright, I just want you to know that I love you, and that I'm going to tear that bitch to pieces if I get my hands on her, okay sweetie?" Her face stayed kind and reassuring, and all Edward could think to do was nod.

Jasper quickly commandeered Edward and explained his plan, start to finish, and he was quite excited that Edward had the added insight of seeing his mind work out the logistics. When thoughts of Bella's red truck filtered in, Edward balked.

"Damnit," Jasper swore, suddenly turning to Esme apologetically, nodding.

"What about Bella's truck, Jasper?" Edward asked, his irritation not withheld.

Jasper rolled the map up, unrolled another one and pointed to a spot by the Sol Duc River. "Edward, it's our responsibility to think of everything, so please, understand that this is a necessity not a possibility we're entertaining."

Edward shook with anger, but nodded his head.

"We've taken Bella's truck from her house, parked it in the garage and covered it. Alice left a note for Charlie, saying she'd gone to Port Angeles to do some shopping." Jasper hesitated, looking Edward in the eye before dropping his eyes back down to the map and staring. "Should something happen, we'd push the truck off this bridge, and at least then Charlie would have some closure."

Even as the sadness and anger rolled over Edward, he couldn't help but see the truth in Jasper's statement. Heaviness pushed him down onto the couch, and he raised his hand to Jasper, waving off his help. Instead, he buried his head in his hands and openly sobbed, venom burning his eyes.

One by one, each family member placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, or his back, just reassuring him with physical contact what they couldn't convey in words. Their thoughts stayed silent, though the tenor of their silence was a comforting wave that crashed into Edward in intervals. Soon, the deep sadness ebbed and he raised his head to find they'd all gone back to their tasks. He sighed, looking out the window. Midday was upon them.

Jasper, reading his apprehension, spoke confidently. "Everything's in place, Edward. I've already spoken with Sam."

Edward heard Carlisle's thoughts about the wolves, his consideration of dissolving the treaty after this incident is taken care of, and he sneered. Carlisle, the ever steady pacifist, was having trouble controlling his emotions. When Carlisle realized Edward could hear him, he quickly began to play Wagner in his mind. Edward chuckled and let him have his supposed privacy.

The family came and went, getting ready and such, and as soon as they were all in one place, Jasper gave a quick lesson on fighting newborns. It was quite comical from everyone's thoughts, but all Edward could do was sit on the sofa, silent and still, counting down the second till he could get to Bella.

The phone rang in the kitchen, but Edward didn't flinch. Courtesy of Alice, Carlisle was already standing by the phone awaiting Charlie's call. Looking at Edward, stoic and unresponsive, Carlisle let his concern out in his thoughts, but Edward showed no sign of recognition. Chief Swan's voice brought him back to reality.

"Carlisle?" Charlie barked.

"Hello, Chief Swan. What can I do for you?" Carlisle spoke with excellent control of his composure.

"Has that son of yours heard from Bella?" Charlie didn't even give Carlisle the respect of pleasantries, or proper names. That fact wasn't lost on Carlisle, but after seeing Bella when they returned, Carlisle decided that Charlie had every right to feel the way he did. He only hoped that, one day, for Bella's sake, they could all have a close relationship. Right now, however, that wasn't possible.

"I don't believe he has, Charlie. He's been ill most of the day, resting in his room." Carlisle heard Charlie grumble, but continued. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Edward grimaced, torn between ripping the phone out of Carlisle's hands and confessing to Charlie that Bella was _not_ shopping, but in the grips of an evil sadistic bitch, all because he couldn't keep her safe. He struggled, gritted his teeth, willing his body to stay still and not betray itself, praying the conversation would go quickly.

"Nah, nothing really. She's just been gone all afternoon. That girl, you know..." Charlie sighed, exasperated. "She can spend a whole heck of a lot of time by herself. I'm sure she'll be home later."

Carlisle chuckled, good naturedly, and Charlie did the same. "I'm sure she will, Chief. We'll let you know if we hear from her, though."

"Do that, Carlisle. Sorry to disturb your evening."

"No problem, Charlie. Bella is important to us as well."

"Sure, sure." Charlie shuffled a bit, but finally sputtered out his well wishes. "Tell...ah, Edward that I hope he feels better."

Carlisle smiled, bidding Charlie a final goodbye. Carlisle hung up the phone, and as not to disturb Edward, quickly made his way back outside.

Minutes turned into hours for Edward, nothing changing, nothing moving. His body seemed to be waiting to give in, to give up...waiting to die. As morbid as that thought was, the thought that carried him through was that on the other side of his death was Bella's life.

Bella would live.

"Hello, Edward," a soft voice spoke from behind him. Edward, surprisingly, startled a bit, realizing he was a bit too preoccupied with the hands on the clock and not his surroundings.

"Hello, Carmen. I'm sorry for startling. My mind is...elsewhere." He bowed his head at her and she smiled.

"No worries, mijo. I just came to see how you were. Your family is fond of giving you 'space,' as they call it, but I know of no such concept." She laughed, sitting down close to him and placing a gentle hand on his knee. "You will prevail, Edward. Do you know why?"

Edward laughed, tapping his forehead, and Carmen shook her head in sweet dismissal. In return, Carmen placed her hand on his chest, over his heart, and held it there.

"You know things in your mind, Edward. You hear thoughts, though the thoughts do not speak for the heart. This," Carmen patted his chest, "speaks louder than the minds you observe every day. Ask your hermano about the discrepancies between the thoughts of the head, and the thoughts of the heart."

Edward nodded, never really giving that theory much thought before. "But how will my heart help me prevail?"

"When you hear these," she said, tapping her temple. "they may not be what you should listen to. Think about your heart, Edward, and think about your enemies hearts. Listen to your mind, their mind, but trust your heart."

Jasper walked in, locking eyes with Edward, and Edward knew it was time. He took a shaky breath, stood, and smiled down at Carmen.

"We will come to your aid, Edward. Stay strong." Carmen rose and went to join her husband.

Just then, the wolves broke through the tree line, and Sam jogged to the front of the pack, nodding at Carlisle, then Jasper. The family gathered forming a circle out on the lawn, and Jasper walked into the middle.

"Sam," he snapped, pointing his way, "your pack ready?"

Sam gave a huff and a growl, tossing his head.

"Eleazar, does your group know where to ambush? Alice, are we still clear?" Jasper's face was stoic and stern, and only broke rank when Alice giggled and groaned.

"Yes, Sir. Everything's still crystal clear!" She gave a mock salute and licked her lips, giving him a sultry look.

Jasper growled low, and worked to reign in his lust. Clearing his throat, he finally looked away and at Edward.

"Edward, we are behind you. We are going before you, and we will not fail." Jasper walked over to him, laden with emotions he poured over Edward, watching his shoulders shake and his hand moved up to cover his mouth, holding in a sob. "You must fight, you mustn't give up no matter what happens. Do you see these people here, surrounding you? They are counting on you to return. They are counting on you to hold on until we get there."

Edward nodded, clasping his hand hard on Jasper's shoulder. They embraced, brother to brother, clapping their hands on each other's backs. As Jasper embraced him, he flooded Edward again with the warmth and the strength his family exuded. Edward was overwhelmed, pulling away from Jasper and holding up his hand. Jasper nodded and faced Carlisle, who in turn laid a reassuring hand on Edward's back then walked toward Esme.

As they all went off in their respective directions, Alice flitted to his side.

"It's going to work out, Edward." She slipped her tiny hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Have you seen anything, Alice?" Edward asked, watching her flip through the future like a photo book, giving him everything she had.

She sighed heavily and leaned her head against his arm. "No, it's all jumbled, some parts are blank, and some keep changing. Well, his, the newborn's, just...there's not much consistency."

Edward saw a flash of Bella, drained and lifeless, and closed his eyes, clutching his chest.

"Sorry. " Alice blocked her mind, and Edward sighed in relief. "I don't need my visions to know that everything is going to work out, you know. We're all behind you. Have a little faith in family, faith in love, Edward."

Edward grinned, pulling Alice under his arm and ruffling her hair. Just then, Carlisle stepped into view, and Edward knew.

It was time.

*WiITY*

Twilight held an air of desperation as Edward stepped out into the beautiful space he once shared only with Bella. He'd shown her his heart, his soul, his true self here, and there'd been some magic in the small, carved out Eden. Tonight, they were in need of its magic again...but there was nothing left. Nothing felt right as Edward looked around at the dead foliage, the beautiful flowers left only budded. Carlisle hung back as Edward strode forward toward the middle of the field.

Edward felt the quiet hum of Victoria's mind, heard her best efforts to stay blank and devoid of thought. He chuckled sadistically, knowing she knew nothing of the breadth and depth of his gift. Instinctively, he looked directly towards the spot she was hiding, and with a curses and a loud huff, she finally stepped out, her eyes piercing into Edward's.

Her hair, red as fire, swayed in the slight breeze as she settled herself on the other side of the meadow opposite Edward. Her irises bled deep, dark red showing she'd recently fed, preparing for this moment. Her stance was fierce, unyielding, and her overwhelming need to end him matched Edward's desire to tear her to shreds. She smiled at Edward, as if she knew what he saw.

As soon as Edward laid eyes on her, rage sparked palpable between them, both bodies rippling and growling as they worked through the emotions that clashed in the middle. Neither moved, neither advanced, but there were things being said through sounds and glares that no words could encompass.

"Where is she," Edward growled, and Victoria smirked. Edward's body jerked a fraction of an inch, but as he brought himself to heel, he shook his head, then screamed in frustration. "I said where is she!"

Victoria didn't move, didn't flinch, and kept her gaze directly on him. "As soon as Riley verifies you've followed my directions, he'll bring her here."

Carlisle, reading Edward's body language perfectly, tried to calm his son, but no words seemed to penetrate the thick haze of hate and violence he'd fallen into. Victoria, on the other hand, reveled in the fact that Edward was ravenous. She wanted him to feel pain, to feel rage.

"This is your doing, Edward Cullen." Victoria held his gaze as she spoke. "You should have kept your playthings at home. It wasn't James' fault she piqued his appeal. You did that. You did that by acting like a caveman. All this for a _human_. You disgust me."

Victoria didn't stop there, though. "Do you know what's even more pathetic? Her! With her martyrdom, her self-righteous babble. Do you know she begged me to kill her, to just take her life in exchange for yours? I laughed in her face. When I asked her why she would ever think she was worth anything more than my next meal, or why she thought she could ever be worth more than you, she hung her pretty little head and cried!"

Edward's body visibly shook, the murderous intent within him rattling his cage. Instead of giving in, though, he decided to up the anty.

"I ripped his fucking arms off his body, did you know that?" Edward kept his eyes on the ground, afraid of emotions he tried so hard to hold back. "Alice tore his head from his shoulders, and my brothers split his torso down the middle by the legs."

Victoria whipped her head side to side, seething, her thoughts rampant with pain and anguish.

But Edward didn't stop. "He screamed at the end, begged really."

This time, Victoria growled, fierce and menacing as she began to slowly walk towards Edward, and each step pushed him into a more agitated state. Finally, at about 40 feet, Edward gritted his teeth and grunted. "Stop."

Victoria stopped. "Kneel."

"I. Will. Not." He struggled to keep his composure. He just needed to see Bella, to make sure she was alright, but everything inside him wanted to kill her on the spot.

Just then, Riley stepped through the trees hauling a limp body with matted brown hair. He'd tucked her torso under his arm, dragging her feet along the ground and letting her head loll forward, bouncing with each jarring movement. Her arms dangled lifelessly in front of her, knuckles scraping the ground ever so often, and Edward could tell that her right arm had an unnatural shape to it. Her breathing was shallow but steady, and before he knew it, he'd unconsciously screamed, moved towards her, but Victoria snatched him by throat and roared in his ear.

"I said kneel!"

Edward buckled, unable to keep himself up anyways, and Victoria tightened her hold on his throat. Edward listened to Carlisle assess Bella from afar, running through possible causes for her lack of consciousness, cataloging injuries and urging Edward not to give up, to focus on her heartbeat no matter how sluggish it may seem.

"Bella," Edward called, straining against the pressure on his vocal chords. Bella didn't stir, didn't register his voice at all, and Edward began to thrash against Victoria's hold. "What did you do!"

Victoria sneered, digging her fingers into the back of his neck, bringing him into submission. "She passed out from the pain from the trip over here. She'll wake up. She always does."

Edward kept his eyes on Bella as Riley hauled her up into his arms, tilting her head to the side. Edward strained to hear the tenor of his mind, testing and probing, but came back with nothing, just like Bella. He hadn't noticed before, but Riley was silent. Everything made perfect sense then.

As Edward studied Riley, fear began to rise. His lips were curled over his teeth, his eyes wild, darting between the vein in Bella's neck and Victoria. His hands were kneading her, squeezing her, as if preparing her for something.

Victoria laughed, seeing Edward size Riley up. "You like my pet, don't you? He's a little on edge, right? It keeps him obedient."

Her voice held a comical tone, but quickly turned dark as she leaned down to whisper in Edward's ear. "When I bled your little human in front of him, he nearly went mad with hunger. All it will take is one look from me and she'll be an empty blood sack in seconds."

Edward jerked against Victoria, her nails breaking his perfect skin, and the gravity of the situation suddenly hit him.

It wouldn't work.

Riley was the one thing they didn't see coming, the one thing they didn't count on. Edward ran through the scenarios in his mind, calculated the distance, the time that it took to get from Carlisle to Bella, and his body slumped under Victoria's hand. Carlisle would never make it to her in time. Edward froze, stock still, until he heard Bella's heartbeat pick up.

Bella's vision came back slowly, the pain in her body rushing in faster than her sight, and she couldn't help the sounds that escaped her lips. When she picked her head up, blinked her eyes, she thought she was hallucinating. Edward was before her, kneeling, his face awash with love and calmness.

"Edward?" she croaked, swallowing hard and clearing her throat.

Even her strained voice was beautiful, and he said the only thing he could think of. "I love you, Bella."

His eyes stayed glued to hers, recognition dawning on her face as she began to beg him to not give in, not give up. He simply smiled at her, fully resolved now that his choice was the right one. If he lost her, he'd never be the same. He'd be doomed to an eternity alone, empty, without the release of death. Bella was human, her humanity able to absorb and integrate loss and move on. She'd heal. She'd get that chance only if she lived. Edward always assumed that they were symbiotic, but that wasn't the case at all. She would live without him. He _could not_ live without her.

His decision was made.

"I have your word she'll be given to Carlisle once this is finished." Victoria nodded, and Edward listened to her thoughts, satisfied with her resolve to be rid of Bella, he submitted to her.

Victoria jerked his body up, amidst Bella's pleas and Carlisle's mental cries, and placed both hands on his head. "I'd go for limb to limb if I had time, but this will have to do."

Just as Victoria's grip tightened, Emmett's thoughts broke through and the tides changed. Edward grinned grimly, struggling to turn and get Carlisle's attention. Once Carlisle saw the expression on his face, he knew.

The Calvary was coming.

"Change your mind already, coward?" Victoria taunted. "Hold still or this might get messy, and unintended people might get hurt." She laughed as Edward seemed to go compliant in her grip.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Just as she twisted, Edward threw his elbows into her chest, sending her body flying across the meadow. Carlisle took off towards Bella the second she was air born, and Edward lunged after her, struggling to keep her pinned. As she lay on the ground, a large spruce cracked and bent behind her, she laughed. She realized the outcome just before Edward did.

Carlisle was too late.

As if time stood still, they could only watch in horror as Riley sank his teeth deep into Bella's neck and drank.

* * *

**A/N: Have no fear! The next chapter is already being written :) We're down to the last few chapters, folks! I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have! **

**Go read "Shadow Kin" by Emily Bowden on The Writer's Coffee Shop and vote for her in their Romance Story Original Story Contest!**

http:/www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com(slash)library(slash)modules(slash)challenges(slash)challenges(dot)php?chalid=180

**I've just met an amazing author, DreamOfTheEndless, who writes a compelling fic called "Beautiful Sorrow" - Check it out!**

**My pinch pre-reader, Jackson's Cupcake, writes a heart breaking story called "As Long as We Both Shall Live" that you should totally read! Grab your tissues!**

**Here are the links to some wonderful stories by some WONDERFUL ladies!**

**Emily Bowden**: "The Betty Chronicles" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6007971/1/The_Betty_Chronicles

**wandb**: "What Happens Now" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6682634/1/What_Happens_Now

**Neliz**: "Modern Bandits and Neglected Dreamers" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5732142/1/Modern_Bandits_and_Neglected_Dreamers

**Dinx**: "Always Leads Back to You" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5934046/1/

******I love your reviews, and since the next update might be a little, reviewers will get teasers!**


	14. All's Well That EndsWell

**I have no explanation other than life. I do thank each and every one of you...well, with the exception of one...for your kind words, your encouragement, and your willingness to read and wait even though my plans were...not like I planned. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. If time permits, I'll begin another story to follow up. But, as I've learned my lesson, I make no promises. **

**I honestly can't say enough how much I appreciate you readers. You're the lifeblood for any writer, and I'm going to try to get around to replying to those reviews that have piled up in my absence. I won't mush too much. But know you're -all- appreciated and your words didn't fall on deaf ears. I do have to thank a very special someone for getting this chapter beta'd. She knows who she is. **

**So, without further groveling (which I -still-think I deserve to do) here is the last chapter in "What if I Told You"**

* * *

Victoria lunged the second Riley's teeth ripped into Bella's jugular. Edward, unable to move, was thrown back, his body shoved up against a rut of grass and mud. Instincts kicked in, and even though his mind was reeling, his heart breaking to pieces, his body went into fight mode.

Victoria was relentless, sensing she had Edward in a vulnerable state, and volleyed him from all sides, testing his agility and speed. He didn't miss a single blow, and as the battle raged on, his mind became more in sync with his body. The pain he felt began to burn, soon boiling hot into pure rage.

He'd make sure she never made it out of the meadow alive.

Emmett burst through the treeline, his eyes zeroed in on Riley holding a wilting Bella in his grasps, and he immediately moved in that direction.

"NO!" Carlisle shouted, signaling for Emmett to go around.

Emmett nodded, circling around the back of Riley, who cared only for the prey at his hands. As Emmett's fist made contact with the base of his spine, Riley tore his fangs out of Bella's neck, and he screamed in pain. That was all Carlisle needed to wrench Bella from his arms and move her to safety.

Meanwhile, Edward circled Victoria, blocking out everything except her. Hatred and anger coursed through his veins. Edward shivered at his need to end her. She sensed his rage, and her response only made Edward sneer. "I can hear your fear."

"Get out of my fucking head, you freak," she spat. Her movements became jerky, desperate, and the edge she'd held earlier was slipping jab by jab.

Edward sneered, dodging her at every turn. "There is an afterlife for you, and I guarantee you won't see your sick, demented _mate_ when you burn. Isn't that what you fear, Victoria? You know..."

Edward saw her body stiffen, felt her small grip on confidence falter and then fall flat.

"You know, he wasn't thinking of you when we dismembered him piece by piece." Victoria's face fell, her body surged with anger. "In fact, I think Bella was on his mind...and her blood was on his lips."

Victoria screeched and lunged at Edward, fury causing her body to splay itself wide open in haste, and that was all Edward needed. Grabbing her head as she barrelled into him, he twisted till a sick popping sound echoed through the empty space, and her body fell limp at his feet.

When the last bit of feral fight drained out of Edward's body, he turned and surveyed the scene. Emmett was dismembering Riley, already starting a fire to burn his body. Edward looked back down at Victoria's limp form, and just as he was about to haul it over to Emmett's blaze, a shrill scream tore through the meadow. Edward dropped the body and sped towards the sound. He was crouched next to Bella's flailing form before she had time to close her mouth.

Carlisle had propped Bella up on his knees, her back settled against his thighs, while he'd wrapped his arms around her body to hold her limp arm straight. His cheek rested gently against her temple and he whispered words of comfort and assurance, but Edward could see the sorrow in his mind. His thoughts showed him everything he needed to know.

_It's too much, Edward. I'm sorry. The major artery took the venom straight to her heart. _Carlisle didn't speak out loud, as not to upset Bella, and Edward nodded, his body visibly shaking.

Moving slowly, he straddled her thighs, cupping her face in his hands. Her eyes were unfocused, her breathing shallow and erratic, and sweat coated her forehead, matting her dirty hair to her skin. Edward tore his shirt off, gently wiping away the grime from her skin, dying each time she grimaced at his touch.

"Bella. Bella, can you look at me?" he asked, encouraged when her eyes met his. His encouragement only lasted seconds, though, because the pain in her eyes tore him to pieces. "I'm so sorry. I'm...I can't..."

Edward hung his head, leaning his forehead against her heaving chest, torturing himself with the accelerated beating of her heart. He heard Carlisle's thoughts, and quickly moved away from Bella, decimating a tree to gather flat pieces of bark to serve as a suitable split. With the venom in her system, the healing wouldn't take long, but it needed to be straight.

Just as he returned, Bella coughed, gagged back the bile in her throat, and Carlisle rolled her over as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She retched hard, clawing at the ground with one hand, her stomach heaving noticeably, until there was nothing more to give. She screamed, clutching her chest, but Carlisle rolled her back over and replaced her hand with his cool touch. She seemed to calm, a bit, but it wasn't without effort that she kept more screams inside.

After she was braced, Carlisle switched places with Edward and began to look her over carefully for any other types of injury. His mind catalogued bruising, a cracked rib or two, and dehydration. But as he palpated her abdomen, Bella's eyes began to flutter closed.

"Bella?" Carlisle called. "Bella. Can you hear me?" Carlisle placed a hand on her forehead, trying to keep her conscious, but as her eyes closed, he gently pulled one eyelid back with his thumb, checking her reaction. Just as suddenly, her breathing slowed down to near nothing, and an eerie wave of calm washed over her, leaving her body slack and loose.

Edward looked at Carlisle, then back at Bella. His eyes were wild, frantic, as he tried to rouse Bella several times with soft jostles. Carlisle stayed calm, checking her over again, but Edward wouldn't relent. Frustrated with Carlisle's passive approach, Edward grabbed Carlisle's forearm forcefully.

"Do something!" he screamed. When Carlisle didn't immediately answer, he shoved him away and attempted to lift Bella up into his arms. Carlisle spoke softly, placing a firm hand on Edward's bicep, reminding Edward that Bella was injured, that she needed to be handled carefully, but he wouldn't be deterred. Finally, Carlisle motioned for Emmett, and when Emmett had him pinned, Carlisle smoothly moved Bella out of Edward's embrace.

Edward roared, struggling against Emmett, and muttering for Carlisle to help her, to save her.

"Don't let her die, Carlisle. Please, don't let her die." Edward sobbed openly as Emmett held him.

"Listen, son. Stop struggling and listen for a moment." Carlisle repeated his words again, seeing recognition come back to Edward's face. "Do you hear her heart? It's beating."

Edward nodded his head, mutely, never taking his eyes off Bella. As each beat reverberated through his eardrums, he gained a measure of control and comfort. She was alive.

And she was dying right before his eyes, but a little part of him was happy about that.

The rest of the family came into hearing range and Edward nodded at Carlisle, holding out his arms, and Carlisle gently moved Bella to him. Edward looked down at her seemingly sleeping form, then back at Carlisle, his thoughts a jumble of theories and hypotheses.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." Carlisle balled his fist and rubbed her sternum, but there was no reaction. Both he and Edward noticed the scent of venom in her veins, but her reaction seemed to be quite the opposite.

Alice was the first to make it to Edward. Her face was grief stricken, confused, and just to make sure she wasn't mistaken, she reached out and laid a hand on Bella's shoulder. Edward stifled a growl, but Alice wouldn't even look at him.

"She...disappeared. I thought...Oh, God, Bella..." Alice laid her forehead against Bella's and sighed, but her head popped up instantly. "She's...did you, Edward?"

Edward shook his head, and Alice placed her tiny hand against his cheek. "It doesn't matter who did it, Edward. You're still her mate."

Edward simply shook his head and pulled Bella's body close to his so that the sprint back wouldn't upset her arm. Then, he took off.

*WiITY*

Soft white sheets framed her pallid figure, and no matter how much Edward stared, or hoped, she did not stir.

She did nothing for three days.

Carlisle moved in and out quietly, admonishing Edward in his thoughts to hunt, to get clean, or at least to move from the spot he'd planted himself in after bringing Bella back to their home. He garnered no response.

Edward allowed Alice and Rose to clean Bella up, only growling when he felt they were causing her pain or handling her too much. They ignored him but did not begrudge him his expression of ownership. He treated Carlisle with the same regard, combing his thoughts as he periodically examined Bella's well healed injuries, her still, silent body, though Edward showed no outward sign he was listening. It was just understood.

An eerie silence hung in the house; her heart beat steadily, and it was the most deafening sound any of them had ever heard. Edward's eyes, almost constantly trained on Bella's still body, had catalogued nearly every second of her immortal change. The flush beneath her skin had cooled, hardened, and the frailty that was a constant reminder to Edward of his transgression had faded as Bella's musculature developed, filled out, molding her body into a perfect weapon.

A perfect, seductive weapon.

Edward couldn't stop his eyes from roaming...or staring, whatever...at her breasts, the curve of her hip and the swell of her ass, as she lay on the bed in nothing more than a heather gray t-shirt and a snug pair of gym shorts. She'd likely gone up a cup size, and if Edward contemplated that too much, he found himself having to control his bodily reaction. Her ass had literally drawn up into a perfect apple-bottom, a healthy handful, Edward had thought in his pondering, and her hips had widened proportionate to her now-toned thighs.

But those times of sensual contemplation were brief and few because the second he let himself revel in the beauty of his mate, it was as if his mind countered with the guilt of her death, for lack of a better word. Though there were better words, as Edward observed in his family's minds, no one said them out loud because...no one knew if she'd wake up to her immortal life.

And that haunting fact kept Edward exactly where he had been for these long, agonizing three days.

Alice couldn't assured him with visions and glimpses into the future that Bella would be fine, that she'd wake more glorious than he'd ever known her, and no words of comfort penetrated his silent vigil. Edward struggled with the concept of God, of eternity, being what he was, but while he sat beside her bed, her hand in his, he prayed. It didn't matter who answered. He prayed for time. He prayed for forgiveness. He prayed for the grace that was, he felt, undeserved. But most of all he prayed for her.

Though she made no sound, Bella wasn't resting peacefully. Edward knew the pain of transition. He'd experienced it first hand, seen his family writhing as the venom scorched away their humanity, and the thought that Bella was feeling even a fraction of that hurt weighed so heavily on him that at times he felt he couldn't hold his frame straight. He'd imagined her change a million times, and when he made the decision that he'd give her eternal life himself, he began to mentally prepare to hear her scream out and beg for relief. He could have never imagined, though, that her silence would cut deeper.

This third day was thick with anticipation, anxiety, but most of all fear. Alice flitted around as if she was unaffected, but she had no vision of Bella's awakening to share. Even still, when she felt Edward at his lowest, she'd whisper from wherever she was for him to have faith. Eleazar and Carmen spent countless hours with Carlisle, digging through ancient texts of their kind, searching for an answer to Bella's condition, but in the end they found nothing. Tanya, Irina, and Kate tried their best to help the family pass the time with small conversation, reminiscing of times past, and helping keep everyone hunted so that Edward could keep his watch.

Late in the evening, the day about to pass without Bella's presence, the house was so silent that the sound of Bella's heart beginning to hammer seemed to echo off the walls.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled, though there was no need, pushing off the chair and scrambling to Bella's side holding her hand tightly. His eyes roamed madly over Bella's body, but when he found no sign of movement, his heart sank.

Carlisle came through the door before Edward could finish calling. He walked calmly in, running over Bella's vitals, and began to touch and press on her body, confusion and hope in his thoughts.

When he finally stepped back, he looked at Edward, Carlisle's eyes flitting up to the audience at the doorway. "It's almost done."

Edward shook his head, his free hand planting firmly in his matted hair as he pulled, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. There were no words right now that didn't contain questions with no answers or pleas that no one could help. Instead he held her hand. If that was all he could do for eternity, he'd reside himself to that task just to be near her.

A flinch of Bella's index finger, though, jolted Edward back to the present.

"Bella?" Edward called softly as he raised his eyes to hers, but he was only met with closed lids. The seconds that passed felt like years, but when her eyelashes fluttered, everyone refused to breathe.

Edward blocked out the swirling thoughts around him, leaned close to Bella's face, then slipped down closer, laying his cheek against hers and whispering low into her ear, "Come back to me, Isabella."

The whisper hid his cracking voice, but it couldn't mask the pain, the longing, or the fragile hope mixed in with his words.

Esme, hand over her mouth and now buried in Carlisle's side, gasped when Bella's heart stuttered, beat once more, then...stopped.

"No..." Edward choked on that small word, closing his eyes and swallowing thickly, barely holding himself together.

He began to mumble, his lips moving at a blinding speed as words tumbled out, but no one could make out what he said. When he was done, though, he laid his forehead on her shoulder and turned his face into her neck.

Slowly, Edward pulled Bella's hand close to his heart, flattening her palm against his body and held it there covered by his hand. He took in a long breath, memorizing every complexity of her scent, and he realized she...still sang to him.

And as he took his second breath in, so did Bella.

Edward smiled, his eyes still shut, and took another breath as Bella did the same. Her fingers curled softly against his chest, her face turned into him, and she gave a soft groan.

"Hi," Edward whispered. He didn't have the courage to lift his head and look her in the eye. What if he was hallucinating? What if he'd created an alternate reality because he couldn't deal with the fact that he'd just watched his mate die? No, Edward stayed, eyes closed and happy in his delusion.

"Hi...," Bella's voice rang in her own ears, sweet and soft, surrounded by the only thing that could ever bring her peace...Edward. She didn't dare open her eyes. What if she was dead? What if this was heaven and she and Edward were there together? She...just didn't want to know. All she needed was to stay in his arms, hear his voice, and she'd be fine...completely fine.

The family's eyes darted between Edward and Bella, not quite sure what to do, but Jasper's slight clearing of the throat drew everyone's attention...everyone except Edward and Bella's. Emmett snorted a laugh, thinking they looked ridiculous sniffing each other like they were, and when Edward growled, Rose put two and two together...then put Emmett's balls together with her fist. He gave a small whimper but took it like a man, silently swearing to beat the hell out of Edward when he wasn't so distraught.

"I missed you," Edward whispered, still not raising his eyes, still not sure that she was really there. He tested the waters, turning his head slightly, and laid a soft kiss on her neck. When she moaned, her cool breath brushing over his own skin, his grin widened and he chuckled once.

"Edward?" Bella's own voice sounded strange, foreign, to her.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward answered quickly. His voice also sounded new, more amazing than Bella remembered.

Her contemplation on the sounds of their voices almost deterred her from her task...almost. But as Edward lay against her, as ecstatic as she was to be here, in his arms, surrounded by family, she couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Edward...you smell horrible," Bella groaned, trying to turn away from him in mock disgust.

The peanut gallery, barely holding themselves back, erupted in laughter and applause. Emmett gave a loud shout, and Jasper pressed two fingers between his lips and gave a good 'ole cowboy whistle.

Bella, not really bothered by the smell, hid her face further in Edward's embrace, laughing a bit herself. When she peeked out, the emotions in the eyes she met filled her with assurance that, even though things didn't go as planned, even though there would be difficulties to come, that no matter what she was loved.

Edward leaned up, bringing his eyes to hers for the first time. Their ruby glow seemed to tinge Bella's own brown eyes, and he'd never seen a sight more magnificent. Brushing a finger over her face, moving a few wisps of hair and tucking them behind her ear, he mouthed the words _I love you_ and she whispered them back.

Life was not perfect at the Cullen house now. This was not the magic fix for their family, but at that moment, it didn't matter.

*WiITY*

"We gather here today to lay to rest a beloved daughter and friend, Isabella Marie Swan."

That was the only line Bella could bear to listen to before she made her way slowly back to the house.

In the days after she'd woken up, Bella had worked on patching the damage that Victoria and Riley had done. Sadly, through the process, Bella learned how apt the Cullens were at ending a life and beginning a new one. Just as Jasper planned, Bella's truck had been found at the bottom of the river after a passerby noticed the railing of the bridge had been damaged. The Cullens spoke with police, gave their statements, comforted Charlie, and attended her funeral...and no one suspected a thing.

A mysterious life insurance policy had been taken out on Bella, her father the beneficiary, by a distant, deceased relative. Edward's absence from it all was easily explained by his overwhelming grief, and when the Cullens made their decision known that they'd be taking a family trip so soon after her death, no one questioned them. Charlie even offered to check in on the house while they were gone. In fact, the talk around town was that Edward needed to get away, and everyone could sympathize with that.

Edward was waiting on her to walk through the doors of the house, and he was expecting the worst. When Bella had asked to go alone, he'd only agreed because his family would be there, along with the Denalis, if Bella had trouble. But he knew she wouldn't, and he also knew that if she'd needed his presence there, she'd have asked.

So instead, he sat at home, not so calmly, and waited. At the first click on the doorknob, Edward was on his feet in had her in his arms when she took her first step inside the door. He held her as tightly as he wanted now, not minding his strength, and she did the same, winding her arms around his back and laying her cheek on his chest.

"I'm okay." Bella's voice was feeble, but resolved, and Edward kissed the top of her head and held her a moment longer before leading her to the couch. He sat and pulled her onto his lap, a gesture she didn't fight one bit.

"You didn't stay the whole time," Edward stated. He'd expected her gone much longer considering that Carlisle had texted him when the graveside service began.

"No," Bella mumbled, drawing her legs up into Edward's lap, "I didn't need to. I saw Charlie and Renee, Phil, and a few other people. That's all I wanted."

Edward pursed his lips at her matter-of-fact explanation, but decided today wasn't the day to press her for more. Instead, he stretched and grabbed a blanket, bundling both of them up in front of a roaring fire, not caring if it wasn't quite cold enough outside to warrant one.

She'd been quieter lately, not withdrawn, but more stoic in the face of what she woke up to. Her joke had broken the ice, but there was so much more underneath. After her first hunt, which she did surprisingly well at, Carlisle couldn't contain his curiosity any longer

"_Bella, do you remember much from your transition?" Carlisle's question was honest, and there was no malice behind his intentions, but as soon as he asked, Bella stiffened in Edward's arms. The question hung in the air for a few tense moments._

"_No." And that was all she said. As if he had no empathy at all, which they all knew wasn't the case, Carlise clarified his question.  
_

"_I'm not sure if you're aware, or if we ever explained what is involved in a vampire's transition, but..." Carlisle gave a lengthy, detailed recount of what transition typically looked like, the possible medical reasons for such a reaction, and the general feelings of the person in transition. Curiously, no one tried to stop him. Edward sat, Bella in his lap, his jaw clenched in anger._

_Bella nodded, listened, and when he finished, she simply replied, "I don't remember."_

_When Carlisle -still- persisted, Esme even laid a hand gently on his knee, but he was in his own head by that time, explaining to Bella how her transition was so surprising._

"_I SAID I DON'T REMEMBER!" Bella yelled out of nowhere, her fists balled at her side, and Edward froze. Emmett stood, Jasper locking down the mood, quickly neutralizing the sudden spike, and just as quickly as Bella lost her shit, she took a deep breath and nodded. "But if I remember anything, I'll be sure to let you know, Carlisle."_

"_Sure, sweetheart, I..." Bella held a hand up to Carlisle as be started to apologize, and he simply nodded. _

And that was all she had to say on the subject of her transition, of her time with Victoria and Riley, and no one pushed her to talk.

There would be more time for talking later. The curious case of Bella's change could wait till the distant future. Edward's frustration that he _still_ couldn't hear her thoughts needed to be explored. Her odd control over her newborn tendencies was also a subject they'd shelved for the time being, but all would come in time.


End file.
